EL DESPERTAR DE LA CIGARRA
by KYH
Summary: Cuando el final, puede ser el principio de todo. Una nueva vida para Iwaki y Kato.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Hemos hecho esta historia inspirandonos en el manga de Haru wo Daiteita, especialmente en la historia conocida como "Fuy no Semi" (Cigarra invernal)... si no han leído esa parte del manga o visto la OVA, se las recomendamos ampliamente. Aunque los personajes cambien de nombres, fisicamente con Iwaki y Kato... será otra reencarnación de estos dos chicos?? Sin nada más que agregar... esperamos que disfruten de nuestra versión.

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA CIGARRA**

_Si el tiempo, no permite_

_que las cosas ordinarias, lo sean,_

_¿cómo hubieras vivido?..._

_Hasta entonces... seguiremos durmiendo,_

_como esta cigarra..._

_Cuando el final; es el comienzo de todo(1)_

Hisaki Suzuki, regresaba a casa después de un pesado día en la escuela. Era capitán del equipo de kendo y generalmente después de un arduo entrenamiento le gustaba pasear por un recodito donde el río doblaba y estaba cerca de su casa, detenerse un momento a escuchar a las cigarras. Después se ponía con su espada de bambú a pelear con un enemigo imaginario hasta quedar más que agotado. Pero eso le gustaba y nada más porque su madre se enfadaba si llegaba después de la puesta del sol, sino, se quedaría ahí por horas.

Pero ese día cuando llegó a la ribera, no estaba solo. Un muchacho moreno se sentaba tranquilamente disfrutando del sol que jugaba entre las ramas de los árboles con un tono anaranjado antes de desaparecer tras el horizonte mientras la suave brisa del atardecer se deslizaba meciéndole los oscuros cabellos. Kei Ushiba acababa de llegar a la ciudad a estudiar su último grado de preparatoria gracias a una beca que había obtenido por su habilidad en el kendo, por lo que en el mismo momento en que llegó pasó a formar parte del equipo de su nueva escuela.

Hisaki se molestó un poco de ver su espacio invadido por un extraño, gruñó por lo bajo. Y como era un gamberro de primera, decidió ir a quitarlo de ahí.

-¡Oye, tú!

Semejante llamado tan falto de toda educación hizo que se volviera de pronto con una expresión de molestia, viendo rota la tranquilidad de aquel lugar... ¿qué tipo de persona haría algo así en vez de sentirse arrobada por la atmósfera?

-¿Me estás diciendo a mí?- preguntó fijando su mirada en el rubio que tenía en frente... y aunque le molestara reconocerlo... tenía algo que le resultaba familiar y lograba robarle la respiración.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí? - preguntó el otro sin dejar de lado su altanería -sólo te aviso que voy a practicar, si resultas lastimado no digas que no te advertí - dijo el otro mirando fijamente al moreno frente a él.

-Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana... no puse ningún cartel de privado cuando llegué aquí - le respondió volviendo su atención al brillo del sol en el agua... a pesar de que no le había pasado desapercibida la espada de bambú del otro chico... por lo que sin duda éste debía de practicar kendo al igual que él.

-Yo debí de haber puesto ese cartel - murmuró el otro y sacó la espada para ponerse a practicar con su "enemigo".

La verdad es que el rubio era bueno... tenía que reconocerlo... sus movimientos eran controlados y potentes... sin duda sería un grandioso oponente... Al principio le observaba por el rabillo del ojo pero después ya no pudo evitar girarse y observar el entrenamiento directamente.

Hisaki hacía todos sus movimientos con concentración; o al menos eso pretendía, pero tener la mirada del otro chico fija en él lo desconcentraba demasiado.

-¡No puedo! - gritó de repente girándose violentamente contra el otro – ¡me desconcentras!

-Vaya luchador de kendo que eres si te desconcentra que alguien te mire- le dijo Kei al oír la exclamación del joven rubio -supongo que no esperas llegar lejos...

Las palabras del chico lo molestaron demasiado. No por nada era el capitán el equipo y no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara de esa forma.

-¿Qué dices¿Y tú qué sabes del kendo? No eres más que un mocoso.

-Oh, sí, claro, discúlpame, tienes razón, yo no sé nada de kendo- le dijo sin molestarse por la agresividad del otro... de hecho le resultaba divertida..-la verdad es que nunca aprenderé suficiente del kendo.

-Así es - contestó el otro - nunca se aprende lo suficiente, pero por eso se practica y se estudia - dijo el rubio envainando la espada.

Se giró para marcharse, ese día su plan de disfrutar del atardecer no funcionaría.

-Ni practicando y estudiándolo se aprende nunca del todo - le respondió también poniéndose en pie y tomando su mochila y su propia espada de kendo que hasta el momento habían estado ocultas por unas hierbas altas.

Hisaki lo observó y al ver la katana del chico se sorprendió.

-¿Porqué no dijiste antes que también haces kendo? - gruñó el otro.

-No preguntaste y no vi motivo - le explicó sonriente y tranquilo ante la actitud molesta del otro chico.

-Torpe - dijo el otro.

Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras el viento lo golpeaba, evaluando al chico moreno frente a él… se veía un chico fuerte y seguro sería divertido dejar de imaginar a ese "enemigo" y tener un adversario que no conociera… además, había algo en el muchacho que lo atraía y no podía marcharse así como así. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría practicar un poco?

-Podemos probar - respondió el moreno dejando la mochila y preparándose para un combate de entrenamiento -bien, cuando tú quieras...

Hisaki hizo lo mismo. Dejó la mochila y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Espero estés listo, porque no voy a tener miramientos contigo.

-No seas presuntuoso, no es propio de un buen oponente- respondió el moreno con una leve sonrisa esperando el ataque del rubio.

Hisaki empuñó con fuerza la espada y le molestó de sobremanera la forma del chico que de otra forma, era igual de altanero que él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo estudió rápidamente y se lanzó al ataque con un grito.

Sin embargo el ataque fue bloqueado al instante por un golpe defensivo que acto seguido se convirtió en ofensivo, todo en la misma estocada y que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder su katana... aunque no lo logró finalmente.

Los movimientos del moreno sorprendieron un poco al rubio haciendolo retroceder, pero pronto volvió al ataque y al mismo tiempo, cuidando no ser un blanco fácil, trató de hacer retroceder al otro.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los intentos del rubio por avanzar Kei se esforzaba por evitarlo, sorprendido del efectivo ataque de su contrincante... sin duda le había subestimado... aquel tipo era bueno realmente... pero no se iba a dejar con facilidad... Dejando a un lado su actitud defensiva contraatacó con una ofensiva, decidido a no ceder ni un palmo de su terreno.

Por un momento, ambos contrincantes se quedaron parados, la única fuerza estaba en sus manos y brazos, haciendo lo posible por hacer retroceder al otro. Hisaki miraba fijamente los ojos grises de su contrincante para leer en ellos cualquier vacilación

Del mismo modo, Kei trataba de adivinar el próximo movimiento de su contrincante, realmente era bueno… y eso le encantaba, tenía un oponente con el que merecía la pena luchar… que le obligaba a concentrarse en el combate y eso hacía ya tiempo que no sucedía…

El rubio empezó a poner más fuerza sobre su espada y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa a su enemigo. La verdad que ese chico merecía estar en el equipo de kendo de su escuela.

Sinceramente, Kei comenzaba a calibrar el punto fuerte y a la vez el punto débil de su adversario... esa fuerza era sublime... pero le faltaba autocontrol... con lo que de nuevo le bloqueó ambos sables en alto, cruzados mientras ellos dos se tensaban ante la situación de empate que vivían... si uno se retiraba perdía...

Hisaki se sintió frustrado el ver su nuevo ataque fallido. Trató de hacer un movimiento rápido por abajo pero nuevamente fue bloqueado magistralmente por el chico moreno.

Kei observó al muchacho fijamente... realmente sentía el combate en sus venas tanto que permitía que la fuerza convertida en ira se reflejara en sus ojos delatando sus movimientos...

Con un rápido giro de brazos y dando un paso al frente en una estrategia ofensiva logró hacer retroceder al rubio hasta el punto de conseguir que perdiera el equilibrio y soltara su espada.

Hisaki cayó de espaldas y la espada a su lado. Se sintió totalmente asombrado por la resistencia tan pacífica del chico. Todos sus oponentes habían sido muy salvajes y eso hacía que los movimientos fueran rápidos y torpes, pero este chico había soportado pacientemente hasta que Hisaki perdiera los estribos.

-Eres bueno - le dijo a su oponente tendiéndole la mano mientras hacía a un lado su espada y le sonreía en un intento de paz una vez acabado el combate... realmente el otro chico tenía mucho potencial... si tan solo controlase un poco más ese genio explosivo... sería poco más que invencible.

El rubio dudó un poco antes de tomar la mano del moreno.

-Tú también - dijo el otro incorporándose y sonriendo - me tengo que ir. Fue un placer entrenar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo...- se despidió el otro tomando su mochila y corriendo en dirección contraria esperando que no fuera la última vez que se vieran.

Hisaki se quedó parado viendo como el otro se alejaba y entonces cayó en la cuenta que ni le había preguntado su nombre. Ya lo haría en otra ocasión, por hoy tenía que correr o su madre lo desollaría vivo

Al día siguiente Kei llegó pronto a la orilla del río. De hecho, había pedido permiso a su maestro para pasar el día fuera, meditando... o eso le había dicho al sensei de la escuela de kendo donde vivía en aquella ciudad... y la verdad, siendo uno de sus mejores discípulos, su maestro no había tenido problema ninguno en librarle de sus obligaciones dado que en fin de semana tampoco debía ir al resto de sus clases...

Así que allí estaba, cerca del mediodía con algo de comida y agua empacada y su espada de kendo reposando en la hierba mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, relajado, concentrado en el sonido del agua y dejando su mente libre de todo pensamiento... tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo...

Hisaki pasó por el río un poco apurado por llevarle la comida a su madre, no pudo evitar volver la vista a su lugar favorito y encontrarse nuevamente con el chico. Sin pensársela dos veces, se acercó a él.

-¡Hola!

Unos instantes después Kei abrió los ojos respirando profundamente para volverse a mirar a quien, sin él mismo saberlo, había esperado encontrarse allí ese día... y la verdad agradecía que el tono en su conversación fuera un poco menos hostil.

-Hola¿de nuevo por aquí?- preguntó observando que iba cargado de paquetes.

-Mi casa no queda muy lejos y digamos que siempre tengo que pasar por aquí - comentó el otro que empezaba a sentirse atraído por la gran paz que emanaba del otro - ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Ayer me gustó el lugar y me pareció un buen sitio para venir a meditar. El sonido del agua relaja y está apartado del tráfico- le explicó sonriéndole débilmente.

-Sí, así es. También es mi lugar favorito y en verdad me gustaría tener más tiempo para estar aquí - dijo Hisaki mirando el río, pero en eso recordó la comida -me tengo que ir o me matan... ¡nos vemos!

-Sí, ya nos veremos- le despidió levantando la mano en saludo para seguidamente volver a ocupar su misma postura anterior y volver a dejar que su mente vagara.

Hisaki llevó la comida a su madre y no veía la hora de volver al remansillo. Pero sabía que podría hacerlo hasta que la mamá tomara una siesta para poder escabullirse.

La verdad era que Kei estaba tratando de concentrarse en su meditación pero se le estaba haciendo muy costoso dado que esperaba el regreso del chico rubio... era tonto, tal vez no podría volver ese día pero tampoco perdía la esperanza de volver a verle.

Al caer la tarde, Hisaki vio a su madre totalmente dormida y aprovecho para ir a su lugar favorito tomando la katana y dispuesto a entrenar nuevamente. Fue corriendo con un ansia que no entendía ni porque, pero le urgía llegar a ese lugar.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir ya - le susurró al oírle llegar incluso antes de que éste le saludara - espero que no te ganaras un problema por venir.

El rubio se asombró de encontrarse nuevamente con el moreno y le sonrío amablemente.

-No si vuelvo antes de que mi madre despierte - dijo el otro - estoy agotado.

El rubio se dejó caer en el suelo fatigadísimo.

-Bien, no es un mal estado para meditar un poco- le dijo sonriéndole de vuelta mientras que palmeaba el suelo a su lado.

-¿Meditar? lo único que quiero es dormir - murmuró Hisaki y de repente, como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado se incorporó -¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ushiba Kei - respondió divertido ante la energía desbordante de su compañero- ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Suzuki Hisaki - respondió estirando su mano - tu acento es diferente, no eres de aquí¿verdad?

-No, vine a estudiar el último año de preparatoria aquí con una beca gracias al kendo - le contestó tomando su mano y correspondiendo así a su gesto -vivo en la escuela de kendo que hay en las afueras... junto al templo.

-¿De verdad? No es justo¿porqué a mi no me han ofrecido becas? - murmuró Hisaki con un poco de envidia - ¿y te gusta aquí?

-No sé¿tú te puedes costear tus estudios?- preguntó el moreno observándole mientras asentía en respuesta a su pregunta - la verdad es que me resulta extraño el lugar... no estoy acostumbrado a lugares tan grandes, con tanta gente ni tan ruidosos, pero este recodo del río es muy hermoso. Y de todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo para conocer la ciudad... no puedo salir de la escuela de kendo sin permiso del maestro...

-¡Qué horror! Estar en una ciudad nueva y no poder hacer lo que quieres - Hisaki se dejó caer sobre la hierba - yo sería feliz si mi madre no estuviera jodiéndome la vida día y noche.

-Seguro que no es para tanto Suzuki-san- le respondió viéndole despreocupado tumbado sobre la hierba.

-En verdad que sí - respondió el otro incorporándose - ella está enferma y vivimos solos. Es por eso que es tan complicado.

-Sí, entonces sí... ¿está grave?.- le preguntó realmente interesado por la salud de la mujer.

-Nah... está más grave de las ideas que de otra cosa - respondió el otro sintiendo que toda su frustración la podía sacar hablando con ese chico desconocido.

-Suzuki-san... ¿estás seguro de que estás siendo justo con ella?- preguntó observándole sin saber muy bien si no se estaba metiendo donde no debía, puesto que en realidad le acababa de conocer.

-No lo sé. Hago lo que me pide y supongo que será suficiente - Hisaki siguió recostado. No le molestaba en absoluto las preguntas de Kei.

-Te pareceré un metiche pero... ¿quieres a tu madre?- le preguntó sabiendo que se estaba pasando de la raya seguramente.

-¡¿Qué pregunta?! - Hisaki se incorporó - es obvio que sí, pero no deja de ser un fastidio.

Hisaki se fijó sus ojos en Kei y trató de controlarse para no continuar hablando ya que no quería seguir hablando de su familia, o al menos no revelarse así como así, después de todo acababa de conocer a su interlocutor, aunque sentía que al moreno le podía contar todo sin ser juzgado y se sentía descansado al poder revelar todo lo que pensaba.

-No sé, es una sugerencia nada más pero... tal vez si se lo dijeras de vez en cuando no te pediría tantas cosas para tenerte cerca... a lo mejor tiene miedo de que te la escapes y deje de tenerte porque ya no eres un niño..- le explicó el moreno tratando de dar significado a su anterior pregunta.

-No sé... y no importa. Prometí a mi padre cuidarla y eso haré - dijo Hisaki con un poco de tristeza viendo el agua que se agitaba con una suave brisa.

-Bueno, es cosa tuya en realidad... me conociste ayer- le respondió el moreno desviando también la mirada a un pequeño grillo que vagaba entre las hierbas - yo vengo del campo... vivía con mis padres y con mi abuelo... él me enseñó la filosofía del kendo... mi sable era suyo cuando era más joven.

Hisaki volvió la vista asombrado. No había conocido nunca a ninguna persona, salvo su maestro, que practicara kendo por cuestión familiar.

-Así que tu abuelo... seguro sabía muchas cosas¿no es cierto?

-Sí, tenía muchas cosas que enseñar...- le respondió con una sonrisa dulce al pensar en el anciano - era muy sabio dentro de su propia incultura.

-En verdad me das envidia - admitió el otro dejándose caer sobre la hierba nuevamente - me gustaría ser más de ese tipo de familia.

-También agobian a veces- le comentó observándole otra vez- ¿cuanto hace que comenzaste con el kendo?

-No hace mucho - respondió Hisaki - hará unos siete años o menos. ¿Y tú?

-Comencé a estudiarlo siendo muy pequeño aunque lo practico desde hace unos diez- le contestó el moreno observando a la gente que pasaba de lejos.

-Pues en verdad eres fantástico, Ushiba-san - comentó Hisaki viendo desde su posición el perfil pensativo del joven.

-Bueno... no mucho más que tú... creo que si entrenaras un poco más no lograría ganarte- le respondió el moreno sonriéndole- ¿sabes? ayer, cuando pretendías luchar contra un enemigo imaginario para entrenar... hazlo frente un espejo... piensa que eres tu propio adversario... trata de esquivar tus propios golpes al verles reflejados como si tu imagen en el espejo te atacase... te dará velocidad.

Hisaki se incorporó un poco para poder ver más de cerca a Kei. Le sonrió ampliamente pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

-Te lo agradezco... es un buen consejo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada... siempre es agradable conocer a gente a las que de verdad les gusta el kendo... - le dijo correspondiéndole a la sonrisa pero preguntándose el por qué del trasfondo de tristeza en el gesto.

-Sí... ni siquiera mi maestro sabe tanto del kendo... supongo que por eso soy el capitán - dijo riendo - es una tradición que también se ha perdido mucho.

-Suzuki-san... tú mamá se parece a ti¿cierto?- le dijo observando a una mujer que caminaba como perdida por el lugar un poco alejada de ellos.

-Eso dicen - contestó Hisaki sin moverse.

-¡Oh, vaya!- le respondió poniéndose en pie al instante y corriendo hacia la mujer que caía tal vez por haber tropezado por una rama seca que yacía cubierta por la hierba.

Hisaki se levantó detrás de Kei para ver a su madre en el suelo.

-¡Mamá! - Hisaki llegó a su lado y la abrazo - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Hisaki, no deberías haber salido de casa... me desperté y no estabas y..- respondió la mujer sollozando antes de abrazarse a su hijo llorando aliviada por haberle encontrado.

-Lo siento... pensaba volver antes - dijo el chico ayudando a su madre a levantarse... pero sabiendo perfectamente que su actitud amable era por la presencia de Kei.

Kei estaba cerca de ambos rubios dispuesto a presentarse cuando pudo ver la mirada que la mujer lanzaba al lejano sable de kendo que Suzuki-san había llevado hasta el lugar... y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo... no le gustaba.

-Disculpe a su hijo, Suzuki sama- pidió el moreno haciéndole una reverencia a la mujer- yo le pedí que viniera para prestarme su sable, ya que él dejó la competición y no le sirve ya accedió a dejar que yo le usara y vino a traérmelo- mintió aprovechando que su propio sable estaba oculto entre las hierbas y no se veía.

La mujer miró al jovencito tan amable y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Es hora de volver, Hisaki - le dijo amablemente al su hijo -espero que esa arma sea de su provecho - continuó hablando ahora con Kei.

-Le aseguro que lo será, Suzuki-sama- respondió amablemente a la señora mientras miraba a su nuevo amigo con gesto sincero tratando de evitar miradas cómplices que les delataran- Espero verte pronto Suzuki-san- añadió refiriéndose al rubio- Realmente me es de mucha ayuda para ponerme al día con mis apuntes ahora que llegué nuevo a su escuela...- inquirió finalmente antes de retirarse de nuevo recogiendo la katana de Suzuki, empaquetándola con sumo cuidado y colocándola en lugar visible antes de sentarse en el lugar leyendo el libro que de casualidad había traído y que reforzaba su mentira de que le estaba ayudando con los libros.

Hisaki asintió levemente.

-Sí... espero verte pronto, Ushiba-san - contestó el rubio viendo como él aludido se alejaba y la señora jalaba su brazo para volver a su casa.

Hisaki suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar ayudando a su madre que cada vez estaba más débil y desanimada… sin contar el enfado reprimido que seguramente tenía.

-¿Por qué saliste de la casa sin avisarme?.- preguntó la mujer en cuanto estuvieron ligeramente alejados del lugar.

-No quería despertarte - contestó el hijo casi llevando en brazos a su madre, sabiendo perfectamente el sermón horroroso que le tocaba.

-¿Luchaste contra él¿Estaban entrenando?- preguntó de nuevo inquisidora.

-No - contestó el chico sabiendo que a su madre no le podía mentir... - simplemente hablábamos. Ya te lo dijo, es nuevo en la escuela.

Hisaki abrió la puerta de la habitación de la señora y la llevó a la cama. Con cuidado le ayudó a recostarse y se disponía a salir de ahí cuando su madre lo sujetó por la mano mirándolo con seriedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero que practiques esa cosa... no me gusta- le dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla del muchacho -tú sabes que lo hago por tu bien hijo, no quiero que entrenes ni que compitas...

-Pero... ¡mamá, hemos hablado esto más de mil veces! - estalló el muchacho una vez que la señora estuvo recostada - ¡muchas veces¡Es lo que me gusta!

-Dije que no Hisaki, no quiero que pelees así- le dijo la mujer molesta por el tema reiterativo- ¿qué tan difícil es de entender?

-¡No es una pelea, mamá¡Es un deporte japonés! Te lo he dicho miles de veces - dijo Hisaki sintiéndose en verdad exhausto de explicarle a su madre - ¡papá también te lo explicó!

-Sí, y sin embargo por él le perdí... menos mal que no es una pelea... si lo hubiese sido no sé cuanto antes hubiera muerto tu padre practicando deporte- le respondió la mujer con los ojos anegados de lágrimas -no mas kendo Hisaki, te lo advierto por última vez. No más kendo o acabarás tus estudios en Inglaterra.

Hisaki se giró enfadado y salió de la habitación para poder descargar toda su furia en su habitación. No era la primera vez que su madre lo amenazaba con eso. Y en verdad le fastidiaba, no sólo no le dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, sino que también tenía le prohibía hacer lo único que le gustaba en el mundo. Eso acababa con su paciencia y había veces que deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y dejar todo, pero la imagen de su padre siempre aparecía y entonces, Hisaki, perdía todas las fuerzas para escapar y dejarlo todo.

Kei no sabía que hacer realmente, aquello le parecía una locura pero algo tenía que hacer, así que simplemente había seguido de lejos a la pareja hasta ver su casa y ahora trataba de localizar el cuarto del rubio. Esperaba no equivocarse al tirar piedritas en la ventana para que se asomara.

Hisaki estaba golpeando la almohada y ocultando sus gritos de frustración en la misma cuando escuchó unas piedritas golpeando la ventana. Se trató de tranquilizar antes de asomarse por la ventana y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Kei.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? - preguntó en voz baja, lo suficiente para que Kei lo escuchara.

-Tenía que devolverte algo¿no?- le dijo mostrándole su sable cuidadosamente envuelto - ¿Quieres que yo te lo guarde?

-¡Espera! - Hisaki sabía que su madre se quedaría llorando por horas en su habitación y no molestaría más.

En menos de dos minutos, Hisaki estaba en el jardín trasero con Kei.

-Lo guardaré yo.

-Bien, tómalo, y creo que deberías esconderlo muy a fondo -le dijo el moreno sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

-¿Esconderlo? Claro... te mostraré algo - dijo amablemente Hisaki.

Comenzó a caminar esperando que Kei lo siguiera. Se internaron en lo que parecía un pequeño bosquecito. Kei le seguía con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido por si la mujer estaba cerca y los descubría. Realmente le resultaba curioso saber que le quería mostrar aquel chico, ni siquiera entendía la profunda confianza que ambos se tenían a pesar de que se conocían muy poco. Hisaki se detuvo y señalo una casita abandonada en medio del bosque. Le sonrió a Kei para indicarle que todo iba bien y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la casita que abrió con mucha facilidad.

-Adelante.

-Vaya, no pensé que encontraría algo así en la ciudad...- le dijo el moreno mirando la casa hasta el punto de sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, se sentía de pronto como si esa casa fuese su propia cárcel...

-Yo tampoco... pero en uno de los arranques de furia de mi mamá vine por aquí y la encontré - confesó Hisaki.

Abrió otra puerta que conducía a un salón donde Hisaki guardaba todo lo referente al kendo; la espada, el uniforme, libros...

-Además del recodito del río este es mi otro santuario.

-¿Por qué me enseñas esto a mí?- le preguntó confundido ya que no era mucho más que un extraño mientras sentía el aire hacerse pesado sobre él, envolviéndole en una sensación de amor y angustia... y entonces lo vio, el resplandecer de una katana de acero forjado brillando ante sus ojos. La imagen le confundió sobremanera, pero diciéndose a sí mismo que simplemente estaba cansado finalmente.

-No lo sé - confesó el rubio - es que... bueno, quizá sea una locura, pero siento que en ti puedo confiar plenamente.

Hisaki notó una mirada perdida en Kei. El rubio posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno.

-Es un lugar extraño¿no es cierto?

-La verdad es que sí, como si me resultase familiar a pesar de no haber estado nunca aquí...- susurró observando el espléndido arma que reposaba en una repisa cercana, sin duda aquella katana era un arma formidable.

Hisaki volvió la vista y tomó el arma entre sus manos.

-Esta era la katana de mi padre... pero no la uso - Hisaki sonrió - parece extraño pero a veces pienso que este lugar me llamó... es decir, no lo encontré por casualidad.

-Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez este lugar se encaprichó contigo de alguna manera- le respondió algo ausente -es extraño realmente, se siente mágico... como si el tiempo y el espacio no tuvieran razón de ser...- susurró Kei más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Sin más miramientos, el moreno observó los dorados ojos del rubio, no tan rasgados como los suyos propios a pesar de no poder esconder su herencia europea en ellos y sin entender qué estaba haciendo, como impulsado por una fuerza más poderosa que su propia voluntad acabó besándole en los labios un beso cargado de un sentimiento que no sabía de donde venía pero estaba allí, arrasador e intenso. Hisaki estaba pensando en las palabras de Kei. En verdad que era extraño ese lugar, pero él se sentía tan bien... como si ese lugar fuera su favorito en todo el mundo. Se giró para decirle que tenía que volver cuando sintió la boca del moreno besar la suya. Por un momento se sintió asustado, confundido, pero también lo estaba disfrutando, sobre todo esa intensidad le agradaba demasiado. Tomó a Kei de los hombros para separarlo lentamente.

-Tengo que volver, o me regañarán otra vez - dijo un poco nervioso.

Sin embargo Kei no respondió. No entendía que le estaba pasando pero no le gustaba... estaba en la ciudad para estudiar y convertirse en un maestro de kendo y poder abrir su propia escuela... eso era lo que quería... pero aquello no... Suzuki-san era un hombre y... la verdad le asustaba lo que había sucedido... Sin más, tomó sus cosas que había dejado en el suelo y salió corriendo. Hisaki se quedó paralizado, tampoco esperaba esa reacción del chico, por otro lado se sentía enfadado. Sentía que le había confiando su mejor secreto y el otro así como así, se largaba sin más. Acomodó todo y regresó también a casa sintiendo sus labios palpitar con el rocé del viento. Kei llegó a la escuela en un santiamén, se sentía turbado y a la vez era como si algo en su interior le dijera que estaba bien, que eso era lo que debía suceder...

-Te ocurre algo, Kei-kun? - preguntó un hombre que estaba sentado en la galería con una taza de té.

-No maestro, no me sucede nada- respondió sorprendido al oír al hombre que tanto le recordaba a su difunto abuelo -tan solo me di cuenta que se me hacía tarde y corrí todo el camino devuelta.

El hombre sonrió amablemente.

-Yukiko te estaba buscando, creo que necesitaba que cambiaras un foco de la habitación del fondo - le informó el maestro - cuando termines, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto, sensei - respondió con una profunda reverencia de respeto para seguidamente dirigirse al lugar indicado, esperando encontrarla allí.

-Kei-san! - saludó una chica con una reverencia - ¿me podrías ayudar? Se fundió el foco de la habitación y si Shigure-san llega ahora se enfadará mucho.

-Claro Yuki-kun - le respondió con una gran sonrisa a la joven -déjame el foco nuevo y yo me encargo de cambiarlo -le indicó colocando una silla bajo el foco y subiéndose en ella.

-Aquí tienes... te ves muy cansado¡te prepararé el baño! - dijo la entusiasta chica y salió de ahí con pasitos rápidos y cortos.

Kei estuvo a punto de negarse ante eso porque debía hablar con el maestro primero pero la muchacha no le había dado tiempo para ello. En cuanto tuvo cambiado el foco se dirigió de nuevo con su maestro y tras otra respetuosa reverencia esperó las instrucciones de éste.

-Kei-kun... mañana, como bien sabes es tu primer día de clases. Irás a la escuela Aoikawa, Yukiko te acompañará. En cuanto llegues entrevístate con el señor Yamada, él es el maestro de kendo de la escuela y muéstrale tu ficha de beca - explicó el anciano.

-Sí, sensei- le respondió obediente ante sus órdenes claras y concisas.

-En cuanto termines de clases, regresa lo más pronto posible, recuerda que tu obligación es mantener limpio el dojo - continuó el hombre - y por favor, Kei-kun, diviértete y haz muchos amigos.

El maestro le sonrió y acarició paternalmente los cabellos negros de Kei.

-Nunca se me ocurriría desatender mis obligaciones sensei... y con el resto... pues haré lo que pueda- le respondió con una sonrisa tenue pensando si tal vez su maestro debería saber que había conocido a alguien...

Finalmente se decidió sentándose frente a su maestro...

-Conocí a un muchacho en el lugar donde estaba meditando...

El hombre giró la cabeza para ver a Kei.

-¿De verdad¿Y quién es ese chico?

-Suzuki Hisaki... también practica kendo, sensei- le explicó sin dejar ver las emociones encontradas que sentía en esos momentos.

-Suzuki... he escuchado hablar mucho de él. Un chico excepcional sin duda - dijo el maestro soltando una risita - te has topado muy pronto con alguien excelente, muchacho.

-Realmente es un gran contrincante... solo necesita canalizar un poco la rabia- le comentó sorbiendo el té de la taza que su maestro le había ofrecido.

-Su padre era maravilloso... uno de los mejores sin duda - señaló el anciano - quizá sea por eso que muestra tanta rabia al combatir.

-Sí, me mostró la katana de su padre- explicó el joven- pero él vive solo con su madre...

-Lo sé - murmuró el maestro con una sonrisa sorbiendo lentamente un poco de té -no es sencillo perderse cuando tu padre era tan famoso en el kendo. Sin embargo, Kei-kun, te sigo notando agitado.

-No es nada en realidad sensei, son solo... sensaciones extrañas... no... no sé como explicarlo, sensei- le comentó sabiendo que siempre acabaría confiando en aquel hombre- Simplemente aquel lugar tenía algo raro... algo que no puedo explicar realmente... me mostró un dojo que hay cerca de su casa cuando le fui a llevar su sable de kendo.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Se dice que cuando se tienen esas sensaciones es porque antes habías coincidido con esa persona - comentó el maestro con amabilidad.

-No sé maestro... era como si esa casa fuese como... no sé... una cárcel para mí... pero a la vez... a pesar de la angustia... no me molestaba- le explicaba sabiendo que no había quien entendiera eso.

El hombre no dejó de sonreír.

-Ya veo. Es raro y no podría decirte nada. Creo que Yukiko te preparó un baño, deberías de ir y tratar de despejar tus ideas. Quizá te recordó a algo de tu infancia¿no crees?

-Tal vez, en realidad se parecía a la casa de mis padres pero... en la casa familiar nunca tuve sensaciones así..- le comentó no atreviéndose a contarle lo del beso... mientras se levantaba y tras volver a hacerle una reverencia se dirigió a al baño.

Yukiko lo esperaba con una toalla y una bata en la puerta.

-Gracias Yukiko... fuiste muy amable preparando mi baño- le dijo a la joven que le esperaba en la puerta.

-¡No fue nada, Kei-san! - respondió la chica haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Kei - cualquier cosa que necesites sólo dímelo.

-Gracias Yuki-kun, realmente no tienes porqué hacer estas cosas... pero gracias- le sonrió entrando al baño y colocando las toallas a un lado.

-¡Es mi trabajo! - gritó la chica antes de alejarse para que Kei pudiera bañarse.

Continuará...

* * *

(1)Sacado del trailer de la OVA y del mismo manga. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capi de este fic. Esperamos que les esté gustando.

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA CIGARRA**

Al día siguiente, y siguiendo su rutina diaria Kei se levantó antes de que el sol apareciera para comenzar con su entrenamiento personal, tras esto se aseaba, acomodaba su cuarto, y ahora estaba listo con su uniforme de su nueva escuela, preparado para dirigirse al lugar y presentarse al entrenador de kendo del instituto.

-¡Kei-san, llegaremos tarde! - gritó Yukiko desesperada por la tardanza del chico -eres peor que una chica!

-Deja de gritar a la puerta de mi cuarto Yuki-kun. Llevo más de un cuarto de hora esperando aquí en la puerta- respondió el moreno mirándole divertido.

La chica se puso de mil colores.

-¡Por... por que no me dijiste antes! - dijo la chica y salió corriendo tomando a Kei de la mano para jalarlo -¡nos vamos, papá!

-Hasta la tarde, sensei - se despidió el moreno también respetuosamente - Yuki-kun sabes que me levanto antes de que amanezca... ¿cómo crees que me iba a dormir el primer día de mis clases?

-¡No molestes! - dijo la chica y tomando otra vez a Kei de la mano lo llevo casi arrastrando mientras corría como loca.

Kei la siguió corriendo a su lado rumbo a su clase, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco viendo al muchacho rubio que se les acercaba...

- Suzuki-san...- saludó entre una mezcla de amistad y turbación por lo sucedido el día anterior... unido a comprobar que el otro chico no iba a su escuela.

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kei. Lo miro un poco confundido, y su mirada se dirigió directamente a la chica que no soltaba la mano de Kei.

-Buenos días - contestó el otro y se alejó corriendo con una mezcla extraña de sensaciones.

-¡Kei-san, es tarde! - gritó la chica después mirar al chico rubio.

-Sí, ya voy- le respondió el chico observando al extraña actitud del rubio, sorprendiéndole la frialdad de éste mientras que salía corriendo de nuevo con la chica.

-Yuki-kun, debo presentarme ante el señor Yamada después de las clases, para el entrenamiento así que si no quieres, no me esperes, vete con tus amigas...

-¡Claro que no! Le prometí a papá regresar contigo - dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa - regresaremos juntos a casa, al menos por hoy.

-Está bien, pero entonces tendrás que esperar a que termine el entrenamiento- le comentó sonriéndola mientras señalaba una puerta- esa es mi clase.

-Te esperaré - contestó la chica - ¡nos vemos luego! - Yukiko se alejó para ir a su salón de clases.

Las clases realmente le resultaron muy interesantes... le encantaba estudiar, tener su mente ocupada en algo... y pretendía alcanzar la carrera universitaria de filosofía. Pero ahora estaba ya de camino al gimnasio del instituto esperando encontrarse con el señor Yamada, que al parecer estaba allí con el director de la escuela, que le había dado la bienvenida en uno de sus descansos. Tal parecía que discutían sobre algo que no tenía muy contento al director hasta el punto en que estuvo pensando si debía retirarse y volver en un rato pero finalmente decidió presentarse ya que todo el resto del equipo ya estaba allí oyéndoles la discusión. El director volvió la vista cuando Kei entró y lanzándole una mirada enfurecida al entrenador lo llamó amablemente.

-Ushiba-san... estábamos hablando de usted.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema por mi causa - les dijo tras saludar respetuoso al adulto con el que debía entrenar a partir de ese momento.

-No para nada... no te molestaría enfrentarte a Yamada, verdad? - dijo el director.

-No señor, no tengo problema - respondió observando al entrenador que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos… no entendía el por qué de la sugerencia… al fin no era muy normal enfrentarse al entrenador el primer día, pero desde luego, aunque no lo entendiera… no le importaba.

-Está decidido, Yamada - dijo el director devolviéndole la mirada agresiva al entrenador.

-Ya lo sé - contestó el otro - adelante, muchacho. Veamos que tan bueno eres.

Sin más miramientos se quedó observando al entrenador mientras adoptaba una pose tranquila que no mostraba miedo ninguno.

-Cuando quiera.

Así como había pasado con Hisaki, la actitud tranquila de Kei molestó de sobremanera al entrenador que sin dudarlo lo atacó yendo directamente a sus piernas. Aquel movimiento molestó sobremanera a Kei pensando que no le gustaría entrenar kendo con aquel hombre... un golpe bajo y rastrero que ningún maestro debería usar... de hecho, no creía que nadie debiera atacar de semejante manera, no le fue difícil bloquear el golpe y hacerle retroceder por su propio ataque. Yamada se enfadó por la habilidad del muchacho, pero no dudo en volver a atacarlo esta vez tratando de golpear en el hombro. Sin duda aquel tipo pretendía realmente hacerle daño... vaya individuo, pensaba Kei que sin duda comenzaba a sentir que no le debía ningún respeto a alguien que rebajaba el kendo hasta tal punto. No solo le esquivó con soltura sino que momentos después tenía al hombre tumbado en el suelo con la punta de su sable de bambú en el pecho. El director y todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes a lo que sucedía. Por su parte el entrenador estaba furioso, ningún estudiante nunca lo había vencido y ahora estaba en el piso, si hubiera sido una pelea con katana de verdad, seguramente estaría muerto.

-Le dije que sería un alumno excepcional - comentó el director comenzando a aplaudir seguido tímidamente por los alumnos.

Kei tan solo retiró su katana tendiendo la mano al entrenador esperando que éste la aceptara, tal y como había hecho con Suzuki-san el día que se conocieron, lo que no pudo evitar recordar.

-Soy Ushiba Kei, sensei... venía a traerle el papel de mi beca- le explicó mientras aún esperaba algún movimiento por parte del entrenador.

El entrenador se levantó ignorando la mano de Kei.

-Muéstrame ese papel - murmuró de mal modo, lanzando miradas amenazadoras a los demás chicos que aún estaban con la boca abierta

Presto a cumplir la petición del entrenador Kei le entregó los certificados que demostraban su beca en kendo y que el director ya había ratificado esa mañana temprano. El entrenador las leyó y casualmente levantaba la vista al jovencito.

-De acuerdo... mañana empezarás a entrenar con nosotros - dijo enfadado devolviéndole el papel a Kei.

-Bien. Entonces le veo mañana, sensei- le dijo guardando de nuevo sus papeles y tras despedirse con una profunda reverencia ante todos salió del gimnasio.

Yukiko llegó al gimnasio cuando Kei iba saliendo.

-¡Kei-san! - le gritó entusiasmada y corrió a su lado - ¿cómo te fue?

-Comienzo mañana a entrenar- dijo sonriéndole mientras salía con ella del instituto- no me gusta ese entrenador... no aprecia el kendo... y su manera de luchar es de una bajeza impensable en alguien que debe transmitir conocimientos.

Yukiko le sonrió. Era obvio que no sólo era un chico extremadamente atractivo, sino que también apreciaba el arte y cultura japonesa.

-Actualmente hay muchas personas así, Kei-san... papá se enfada demasiado por eso - dijo Yukiko deteniendo a Kei jalándolo del brazo - no deberías sentirte triste por eso... te toparás con miles de personas así en Tokio.

-Sí, pero no todas ellas practican kendo de semejante manera… es una vergüenza que permitan algo así en un centro de estudios Yuki-kun - respondió sonriéndole… sin duda aquella chica había conseguido pronto un lugar en su corazón en el momento en que llegó y estaba feliz viéndola tan contenta… era como la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuvo.

-Yo sé que no todas... pero es su mayoría. Sin embargo tú no eres igual - rió la chica abrazando el brazo de Kei.

-Bueno, mi abuelo era muy tradicional y ahora mi sensei también lo es- dijo sonriéndola de vuelta.- ¿Hay que pasar a comprar antes de ir a casa? Puedo ayudarte a cargar la compra si quieres Yuki-kun.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con más fuerza. En verdad se sentía muy feliz caminando al lado de Kei, siempre había estado en el dojo con chicos a su alrededor pero nunca sintió ninguna simpatía especial por ninguno.

-¡Eres muy amable! Pero quizá tengas cosas que hacer.

-Tengo que limpiar el dojo pero puedo hacerlo al llegar Yuki-kun- le dijo amable entrando en el supermercado con ella.

-Muchas gracias - dijo la chica sonriéndole ampliamente. Tomó una canastilla que se la dio a Kei y luego empezó a recorrer los pasillos poniendo los víveres necesarios -¿Se te antoja algo en especial?

-Sabes que no- le respondió condescendiente al verla tomar también una tableta de chocolate.

-No debes de ser tan tímido conmigo, Kei-san - dijo la chica - cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo¿vale?

- Yukiko no estoy acostumbrado a pedirle las cosas a la gente... cuando necesito algo lo hago yo mismo, no necesito criados- la comentó y estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando se encontró con el rubio que miraba concentrado la lista de la compra y la selección de pastas que tenía la tienda.

-Kei-san... es tu amigo de la mañana - comentó la chica - iré por la salsa para el ramen, ya vengo.

La chica se giró para alejarse, sabiendo que desde la mañana Kei necesitaba hablar con el chico rubio. Hisaki dejó de ver la lista y se puso a buscar la pasta que su madre le había pedido.

-Hola de nuevo- saludó el moreno esperando no sobresaltar a Suzuki-kun.

Hisaki volvió la vista al moreno y le sonrió amablemente, estaba feliz de volver a encontrárselo.

-¡Hola, Ushiba-san! - dijo el chico tomando la pasta necesaria - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Acompaño a Yuki-kun a hacer la compra para mi sensei- le comentó sonriente también, feliz de ver que realmente el otro aún seguía queriendo hablar con él- Lamento lo de ayer... no sé que me pasó... fue todo demasiado... extraño.

-¿Lo de ayer? - preguntó el otro confundido - no¡si fue genial! Mi mamá se creyó que en verdad que estaba regalando todo mi equipo de kendo - comentó Hisaki sabiendo perfectamente de lo que Kei hablaba pero él no quería hablar de eso.

-Ya...- susurró el moreno sabiendo que su compañero estaba evadiendo el tema lo que le demostraba que realmente debía estar fastidiado por ello... incluso tal vez estaba siendo amable por educación -bueno, me alegra que tu madre me creyera la mentira... discúlpame, voy a seguir con la compra... hoy me toca limpiar el dojo... no puedo retrasarme.

-Sí, yo también tengo algo de prisa - dijo Hisaki sonriéndole - nos veremos luego. Creo que estamos destinados a toparnos siempre. Por cierto, cuando quieras ir a casa eres bienvenido.

El chico se giró y con un movimiento de mano se alejó de ahí, sin agregar nada más.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la invitación realmente Kei no se sentía precisamente bienvenido en el lugar... pero no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a la chica, con un humor algo menos alegre que antes, ayudándola a cargar los paquetes tal y como le había prometido.

-Kei-san... no te ves bien¿estás cansado? - preguntó la chica ya cuando iban de regreso a casa.

-No, no te preocupes. Es solo que me cuesta adaptarme un poco a todo esto- le explicó tranquilamente abriéndola la puerta del recinto para que entrara ella primero.

-Kei-san - murmuró la chica - iré a preparar la cena - Yukiko se fue a la cocina dejando solo a Kei.

Kei tan solo asintió dirigiéndose a su cuarto a dejar sus libros para luego ir directo al dojo a limpiar tal y como le tocaba.

Hisaki llegó a su casa y dejó las compras en la cocina. Luego subió a la habitación de la madre para ver su estado de salud.

-Ya vine, mamá.

-Te tardaste en el super...- le dijo observando a su hijo.- ¿qué te pasa Hisaki? No te ves bien... ¿algo te puso de mal humor mi niño?

-Estoy cansado, mamá, es todo - contestó el chico sin sonreír. Realmente sabía que aunque sonriera su mamá sabría la mentira así que ya no tenía sentido.

-¿Quieres que preparé al comida?

-Ven aquí- pidió la mujer extendiendo los brazos cariñosa- Dale un abrazo a tu madre- continuó sintiéndose sumamente feliz desde que vio a su hijo deshacerse de todo lo que tenía que ver con el kendo.

Hisaki suspiró y abrazo a su madre levemente.

-Mamá... mañana sí tengo que ir a la escuela. ¿Porqué no quieres que contratemos a nadie para que esté aquí contigo?

-Porque no me importa estar sola cuando te vas a la escuela... enseguida regresas tú para hacerme compañía hijo... puedo esperarte si no te retrasas- le explicó acariciando el cabello tan parecido al suyo.

-Pero hay veces que puedo retrasarme como hoy... y no quiero que te estés preocupando - Hisaki se estaba cansando de la situación con su madre, desde la muerte de su padre la señora había forjado un lazo muy fuerte con él, pero al chico no le agradaba.

-Bueno, pero ahora veo que estás bien así que no hay problema... solo trata de no retrasarte hijo- le comentó besándole la frente- ¿Por qué no haces algo de arroz y sushi para comer?

Hisaki asintió y fue a la cocina para preparar lo que su madre le pedía. Mientras cortaba el pescado y ponía el arroz en la vaporera no podía dejar de pensar en Kei... en sus ojos grises tan diferentes a los de los demás. En la entrega para el kendo; pero lo que menos podía sacar de su mente era el tacto de sus labios... tan calientes y deliciosos. Pero... no era posible... ¡ambos eran chicos! Aunque debía de admitir que nunca se había sentido realmente atraído por ninguna chica, muy al contrario las encontraba bastante molestas.

Kei acababa de llegar a la escuela cuando recibió el aviso de que el director deseaba verle... preocupado, buscando los motivos para su llamado se dirigió al despacho.

-¿Quería verme señor?- preguntó educadamente al entrar en el mismo después de haber tocado y haber recibido el permiso para entrar.

-¡Ah, Ushiba-san! - exclamó el director - pensé que llegaría más tarde o vendría después de clases. Bueno, no haré que pierda mucho el tiempo, simplemente me limitaré a darle una muy buena noticia: a partir de hoy, usted será el entrenador del equipo de Kendo.

-¿Yo... yo qué?- preguntó confundido no asimilando lo que estaba oyendo- Señor... ya tiene un entrenador... yo no... yo vine aquí a estudiar...

-Ayer noté algo - explicó el director notando la confusión del chico - si quiero que el kendo sigua siendo el bello arte que es, un entrenador como Yamada no me sirve. En cambio tú eres perfecto. Dime tus condiciones y con gusto las acataré - el director sonrío satisfecho de sí mismo.

El muchacho estaba realmente sorprendido ante el pedido del director, mucho más al oírle pedir sus condiciones... él no tenía condiciones para enseñar lo que sabía...

-Hable con mi sensei- sugirió finalmente sabiendo ya de entrada que tenía que tener consentimiento de éste para tomar discípulos a su cargo- Es él quien debe poner las condiciones, no yo, señor.

-De acuerdo... llamaré a Morita-san para decírselo - dijo el director muy seguro de sí mismo - pero en verdad, me gustaría que tú dieras la clase. Tenemos un campeonato en la puerta y deseo que la escuela dé buena impresión.

-Si mi sensei está de acuerdo no me importaría estar al cargo del entrenamiento señor... pero no sin el consentimiento de él- le explicó con su habitual tranquilidad- Le debo obediencia a mi maestro.

-Sí, sí entiendo eso. Vuelve a clases y ya veremos por la tarde - el director seguía muy seguro de sus palabras y despidió a Kei con una enorme sonrisa.

Al finalizar sus clases Kei se dirigió presuroso en busca del director esperando las noticias recibidas de parte de su maestro.

-¿Y bien señor?. ¿Le dijo algo mi sensei?- preguntó curioso ante el gesto feliz del más mayor.

-Pues... Ushiba-sensei... sus alumnos lo esperan - dijo sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro - Morita-sensei en verdad sabe lo que tiene.

-Bien, supongo que entonces debo dar mi primera clase... - comentó sonriendo feliz ante la idea de comenzar a enseñar lo que sabía a los demás y sin poder evitarlo, salió corriendo rumbo al gimnasio del lugar. Yukiko se topó con Kei cuando él corría al gimnasio.

-¡Kei-san¿A dónde vas?

-Al gimnasio Yuki-kun debo dar una clase- la explicó sonriéndole feliz realmente tanto que no podía evitar dejar de sonreír- Soy el nuevo entrenador del equipo.

La chica emocionada soltó un alarido y abrazó con fuerza a Kei.

-¡Es maravilloso! - dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero en eso se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separo -lo... lo siento... ¡iré a prepararte algo delicioso para la cena!

-Eres una exagerada pero gracias- le respondió el otro contagiado aún más por la emoción de ella- me voy corriendo, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día- se despidió antes de salir de nuevo a la carrera.

Yukiko salió corriendo emocionadísima y pensando en que podía preparar para Kei... era un chico muy callado y no sabía cuál era su comida favorita, pero prepararía algo muy especial. Giró rápidamente en una esquina y chocó con un chico.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hisaki ayudando a Yukiko a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias...- respondió la chica aún tan emocionada que no distinguió al amigo de Kei- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa... yo iba distraída... y... ¿tú eres el amigo de Kei verdad?

-De... - Hisaki miró a la chica y de inmediato la reconoció - y tú eres su novia¿verdad?

-¿Yo? no... no que va...- respondió la muchacha enrojecida por la sugerencia- Kei-san vive con nosotros... mi padre es su sensei... - explicó sonriéndole con timidez ante el tema en sí.

Hisaki se sintió raro, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y le sonrió amablemente a la chica.

-Ya veo... entonces se llevan muy bien¿no es cierto?

-Claro, es difícil no llevarse bien con él... es muy amable...- le contestó sonriente por la idea de Kei dando su clase -por cierto, no creo que le importe que te lo diga... cuando le veas felicítalo... es el nuevo entrenador del equipo de kendo de nuestro instituto...

Hisaki se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como plato, después sonrió levemente a la chica.

-Claro... cuando lo vea se lo diré.

En verdad deseaba tener la suerte de Kei, al menos tenía personas que lo querían a su alrededor, en cambio él sólo tenía a su madre y no se mostraba muy entusiasta con las ideas de él.

-¿Por qué no viene a cenar esta noche con nosotros? Voy a preparar una cena para celebrarlo... seguro que a Kei le gusta que le acompañe... es su primer amigo desde que está aquí- le dijo la chica esperando que el otro aceptara.

Hisaki estuvo a punto de aceptar pero recordó a su madre y se sintió frustrado por esa sola idea. Le sonrió a la chica.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Dale saludos de mi parte, por favor.

-Lo haré...- respondió la joven observando la tristeza de su amigo... no entendía por qué pero algo le decía que Kei tenía que saberlo... así que tras despedirse del chico volvió al gimnasio para contárselo.

Yukiko llegó nuevamente a la escuela justo cuando la clase de kendo estaba terminando, por la cara de los alumnos, supo que Kei había dado una clase casi intensiva.

-Hola... ¿no te ibas a casa?- preguntó sorprendido al verla allí de nuevo.

-Es que... me encontré con tu amigo y... no lo vi muy contento, lo invité a cenar... no te molesta¿verdad?

-No, claro que no me molesta- contestó deseando que el rubio hubiera aceptado para poder tratar de limar asperezas entre ellos- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-No puede... por eso te digo que estaba como triste - comentó la chica bajando la mirada.

-Bueno... trataré de convencerle- le susurró pensando en que conocía el por qué de la negativa y que iba a intentar solucionarlo, ya no por él mismo, si no por el rubio- ponle plato a ver si consigo que venga- le comentó contento dejando un beso en la frente de Yukiko -Gracias imouto.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y corrió para preparar la cena y acomodar todo. Sabía que Kei lo lograría y tanto ella como su padre estarían felices de tener al primer amigo de Kei con ellos.

Kei llegó a la casa donde Suzuki vivía con su madre y tocó a la puerta, esperando que su amigo estuviera allí para poder pedírselo él mismo e incluso hablar con su madre si era necesario.

Hisaki abrió la puerta y comenzó a temblar cuando vio que ahí parado estaba Kei con sus penetrantes y tranquilos ojos grises.

-Ho... hola

-Hola... espero que no te moleste que viniera...- comentó sonriente deseando no molestar a su amigo- vine a invitarte a cenar esta noche... incluso puedes dormir allí si a tu madre le preocupa que regreses de noche solo...

-Me lo dijo tu amiga - respondió el rubio bajando la mirada - por cierto¡te felicito!

Hisaki cambió de tema bruscamente, como decirle a Kei que deseaba tanto ir con él, pero que su madre no lo permitiría.

-Muchas gracias Suzuki-san- respondió algo triste por el cambio de tema tan brusco.

-Hisaki, hijo¿quién es?- preguntó la mujer desde dentro saliendo a averiguar, preocupada de que algunos de los chicos con los que su hijo entrenaba hubiera ido a meterle ideas raras en la cabeza.

Hisaki le sonrió a Kei y le guiñó el ojo.

-Es Ushiba-san¿lo recuerdas? - dijo el chico jalando a Kei para que su madre lo viera.

-Ushiba-kun... que bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez - dijo la mujer sonriéndole amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Suzuki-sama- expresó el muchacho con educación- No quería molestarles... solo venía a invitar a su hijo a cenar esta noche en mi casa...

La mujer miro asombrada a Kei y pasó la vista rápidamente a Hisaki que estaba casi con la mandíbula en los pies por el pedido del moreno. No pensó que se fuera a atrever.

-¿Algún motivo en especial¿Es tu bienvenida? - preguntó la señora interesada.

-Sí, no sé si su hijo se lo dijo pero llegué hace poco a la ciudad y es una cena de bienvenida... su hijo es uno de mis primeros amigos y me gustaría que estuviera presente... bueno, siempre y cuando él quiera ir y a usted no le importe, por supuesto- explicó el moreno airoso impresionado por su propia manera de mentirle a la pobre señora.

-Me gusta que Hisaki tenga amigos... y más cuando son tan educados y refinados como tú - comentó la mujer - Hisaki, apresúrate y no hagas esperar más a tu amigo. Tampoco regreses muy tarde - ordenó la mujer con una sonrisa y Hisaki no pudo sino obedecerla rápidamente.

-Si usted se queda más tranquila puede quedarse a dormir allá... tenemos cuarto de invitados y le aseguro que a mi... abuelo no le importará que se quede...- le comentó el joven tranquilamente...- Y no sé preocupe por las clases de mañana... él no nos consentiría retrasarnos en la llegada... a mi abuelo le gusta mucho la puntualidad también...

La mujer miró a Kei y le sonrió.

-No dejarás a esta pobre mujer sola¿verdad?

-Oh, no, no tengo ninguna intención de semejante cosa... solo quería asegurarme de que se quedaba tranquila- le explicó sonriendo a la señora esperando que Hisaki no se tardara- Su hijo regresara pronto a casa, no se preocupe.

Hisaki llegó corriendo y después de darle un beso a su madre y despedirse de ella, jaló a Kei fuera de la casa. Estaba tan contento que comenzó a correr llevando a Kei consigo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurren mentiras tan buenas? - dijo finalmente deteniéndose en seco.

-No tengo ni idea... y no tengo costumbre tampoco- le explicó sonriéndole - Pero me alegra que te haya permitido venir... seguro que a mi sensei no le importa... vamos...

Hisaki siguió a Kei. En verdad estaba contento y sólo porque se sentía ridículo, no daba brincos mientras caminaba.

-No queda excesivamente lejos- le explicó con felicidad de haber logrado convencer a la mujer- Vivimos varios chicos que estamos a cargo del maestro para perfeccionarnos en el kendo... de hecho... mi sensei te conoce... o por lo menos ha oído hablar de ti.

-¿De verdad? - Hisaki se detuvo - ¿o... o sea que le hablaste de mí a tu sensei?

-Sí... cuando llegué de tu casa... me preguntó por mi día y le conté que te había conocido- le explicó pensando si debía decirle o no que también conocía a su padre.

-Ya veo - dijo Hisaki y sonrió tristemente - seguro era por mi padre... nadie se olvida de él.

-Sí, comentó que era uno de los mejores...- susurró el moreno observando la sonrisa triste- Pero también comentó sobre ti... debe haberte visto pelear alguna vez.

-No... nadie se fija en mí... si lo hacen es para decir que a comparación de mi padre soy basura - dijo el otro y soltó una carcajada.

-Suzuki san... yo no conocí a tu padre... no sé como luchaba y no lo voy a juzgar solo por lo que he oído... pero sí se que tú eres bueno... muy bueno... y podrías llegar a ser mejor todavía con un poco de entrenamiento...- le respondió Kei con tono duro aunque tranquilo, tratando de hacerle razonar.

Hisaki asintió levemente y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco... pero yo no soy el entrenador de ningún equipo de Kendo.

-Pero eres el capitán de uno y llevas menos tiempo que yo practicando... puedo ayudarte si quieres... aunque el mayor trabajo tienes que hacerle tú- comentó el moreno correspondiendo a la sonrisa y siendo sincero en su ofrecimiento... aunque fuera el capitán de una escuela rival... por encima de todo era su amigo...

-Me encantaría que me enseñaras... pero ya sabes que casi no puedo - dijo Hisaki con tristeza - ayer no pude ir a la escuela porque mi mamá se puso mal.

-Sí que puedes... incluso en casa con tu madre...- le explicó señalándole el edificio estilo clásicamente japonés que era la escuela de kendo- sube la katana a tu cuarto y escóndela... cuando tengas tiempo libre sostenla en tu mano y mírate al espejo... hazlo siempre que puedas hasta que veas que la ira a desaparecido de tu mirada...

Hisaki sonrió por la idea de Kei, pero sabiendo que era imposible; igual ya no quiso continuar más y mucho menos cuando vio la estupenda casa en la que vivía Kei.

-Pasa... y no te asustes. Seguramente Yukiko no tardará en saltarnos encima feliz porque has conseguido venir...- le susurró cerrando la puerta tras de él- Él es mi sensei...- continuó con susurros aún más bajos al ver al hombre acercarse.

-Buenas noches - dijo Hisaki inclinándose rápidamente al ver al maestro - Suzuki Hisaki, sensei.

-Buenas noches muchacho, me alegra que finalmente hayas podido venir a celebrar por Kei- le saludó amablemente sonriéndole con franqueza -aún no está la cena lista del todo... estoy convencido de que encontrareis algo que hacer mientras tanto...- comentó oyendo un lío en el patio... creo que Shigure se volvió a meter en líos...

Hisaki se quedó asombrado por la calidez del hombre y mucho más por la forma natural de referirse al gamberro de Shigure. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Pudiste venir! - exclamó Yukiko llegando a su lado - lamento no tener lista la cena aún, pero no tardaré.

-No te preocupes Yukiko... estaremos en el dojo mientras... pero no le digas a nadie absolutamente... es un secreto- le dijo el moreno sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo con complicidad mientras se llevaba al rubio hacia dicho lugar.

Yukiko sonrió y volvió a la cocina. Hisaki siguió al moreno al dojo y al entrar no pudo reprimir un grito de exclamación y total sorpresa.

-Celebro que te guste... - le dijo el moreno dejando su chaqueta junto a su calzado a la puerta y señalándole unas katanas al rubio- ¿te apetece?

-¡Por supuesto! - Hisaki se sentía revitalizado al tener la katana en sus manos, no por el hecho de ser una espada, sino por que en verdad le apasionaba el kendo y el hecho de no poder practicarlo continuamente lo molestaba.

-Tienes un espejo detrás de ti- le comentó Kei.- Míralo¿quieres? Fíjate bien y dime que ves de verdad en él.

Hisaki tembló un poco y se giró lentamente obedeciendo la indicación de Kei. Pudo ver su reflejo... un chico un poco delgado de cabello rubio, ojos miel, con jeans, camisa negra y una katana. Suspiró.

-La expresión de tus ojos Suzuki-san... ¿por qué tanta rabia contenida?- le preguntó directamente acercándose un poco a él.

-No lo sé - gritó el otro girándose violentamente - no lo sé... así siempre he sido.

-Mentiroso... sí lo sabes... ¿por qué?- le volvió a preguntar presionándole tratando de hacer salir a flote el motivo de la rabia... enfrentarle a él...

-¡No lo sé! - insistió Hisaki soltándose del agarre de Kei - y si lo supiera... ¿porqué tendría que decírtelo a ti?

-Porque quiero ayudarte a mejorar en el kendo y necesitas sacarlo... ¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar sabiendo que estaba llevándole al límite pero esperando que funcionara antes de perder a su amigo.

Hisaki se quedó paralizado y se giró violentamente volviéndose a ver en el espejo.

-Por que yo no soy como él... y ella no lo entiende - dijo finalmente con voz débil - yo no soy él y no vivo para ella.

Kei puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, apretándole con fuerza moderada en señal de apoyo... realmente sentía verle así...

-Entonces demuéstraselo poco a poco... vete ganándote la libertad... hoy ni siquiera le habías preguntado si podías venir... y ya viste que no fue complicado convencerla... - le comentó Kei bajito- simplemente no dejes que eso aparezca cuando estás frente a tu oponente o te mostrarás débil... tu ira delata tus siguientes movimientos... tienes que estar tranquilo, sereno, sin más... eso te dará ventaja...

Hisaki apretó la mano de Kei con la suya y apretó los labios. Estando con ese chico se sentía tan bien... tan tranquilo. La paz que emanaba era envidiable y admirable. También sentía que lo conocía, que hace mucho tiempo se había topado con alguien como Kei. Sin previo aviso, se giró y sin soltar la mano de Kei, lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con ansiedad, casi como si se le fuera el aliento si no lo hacía. La primera respuesta de Kei, su primer instinto fue echarse hacia atrás, alejarse un paso... pero solo se quedó en la intención perdiéndose en los brazos del rubio, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, de la fuerza que emanaba. Al sentir que Kei se alejaba, Hisaki, sin saber realmente por que, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. Presionándolo contra él, no queriendo que quedara espacio entre ellos, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Kei. El moreno se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le embargaban... tan nuevo y a la vez eran tan conocidas que casi le parecía que aquello lo había vivido ya. Con lentitud, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio acariciando sus cabellos en el camino. Hisaki no podía separarse de esos labios, pero pronto el aire le faltó y tuvo que dejarlo, separándose poco a poco de Kei. Al verlo se echó para atrás y un rubor cubrió por completo su rostro.

-Yo... yo lo siento... no...

-No... no te preocupes...- respondió confundido por sus propias respuestas ante su acercamiento y finalmente optó por la opción que solía tomar Hisaki... cambiar de tema.

-Vamos... vamos a seguir ¿eh?- le comentó tomando el mismo una katana y alcanzándole de nuevo otra a Suzuki-san

-¿Seguir? - la mente de Hisaki por un momento volvió a los deliciosos labios de Kei, pero al ver la katana se sonrió -claro... y esta vez no voy a dejar que me venzas - dijo volviendo a su habitual altanería.

-Esta vez no se trata de eso- le contestó en posición esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, y de nuevo su primer movimiento.

Hisaki se puso en la posición correcta para empezar con el ataque... pero simplemente le sonrió.

-Es tu turno de empezar.

Kei le sonrió... sin duda no era tan alocado como él había pensado... también era capaz de esperar por un ataque en vez de atacar siempre. El moreno le atacó tratando de alcanzar su centro, esperando que después de lo ocurrido el otro lograra contener la rabia, olvidarla... y seguramente eso mejoraría mucho su forma de combatir.

Hisaki bloqueó el ataque con facilidad e incluso pudo alejar a Kei haciéndolo retroceder.

-Concéntrate - le dijo con firmeza.

-Estoy concentrado- le dijo el moreno- Lo único que ha cambiado aquí es que tú no estás rabioso y puedes pensar con claridad...

-¿Entonces quieres que esté rabioso? - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mordaz y se lanzó al ataque sabiendo que sería bloqueado.

-Oh, no, es mucho más interesante cuando puedes pensar en lo que haces- le contestó el otro bloqueando el ataque a duras penas, cambiando a una actitud ofensiva en el centro de su cuerpo.

Hisaki sonrío y volvió a atacar viendo como Kei dudaba. Las espadas chocaron fuertemente frente a sus caras, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran nuevamente muy cerca.

-Si alguien te ve pelear como estas peleando ahora y se atreve a compararte con cualquier otro luchador no merece dar su opinión porque no sabe de lo que está hablando- le dijo sin zafarse de la postura observando los labios dulces del rubio tan cerca de él...

Hisaki le sonrió levemente y se disponía a atacar nuevamente...

-¡Chicos es hora de cenar!- dijo Yukiko abriendo violentamente la puerta del dojo- ¡ay, lo siento...no...quería interrumpir!

-No te preocupes Yukiko ya vamos ahora mismo- le respondió el moreno manteniendo la posición unos segundos más antes de aflojar su resistencia y bajar el arma sonriendo al rubio.

-De verdad que eres bueno...

El chico se sonrojó y para disimularlo se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Eso ya lo sabía - dijo con su altanería pero con un tono dulce y guiñándole el ojo a Kei.

-Apresúrense si no quieren que se enfríe - dijo la chica

-Ya... ya vamos- respondió el moreno observando al rubio y encogiéndose de hombros- A veces parece mi madre...

Hisaki rió y salió del dojo.

-Pues a mi me gustaría tener una madre tan linda como ella.

-La tuya quiere que regreses rápido... Yuki simplemente te acompaña y te va a recoger- le comentó recordando los innumerables viajes que había hecho con la chica hasta el instituto y de vuelta de éste.

-Pero mi madre no me cocina - respondió Hisaki.

Llegaron a la sala comedor donde ya estaba el anciano, Yukiko y Shigeru esperando por ellos.

-Disculpen la tardanza... estaba mostrándole algunas cosas a Suzuki san- explicó el moreno tomando asiento en el lugar que siempre ocupaba viendo que el plato de su amigo había sido colocado justo a su lado.

-Así que por fin tengo el honor de conocer a Suzuki-san - dijo Shigeru mirando al rubio - no sabía que el grandioso capitán del equipo de kendo de la colegio Shiroikaze estaba aquí.

-Pues ya ves que sí Shigeru... y tal vez podríamos tener una cena tranquila entre todos sin discutir sobre kendo ¿verdad?.- sugirió sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a ese muchacho montar gresca por los equipos escolares de kendo.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación - dijo Hisaki inclinándose un poco sobre todo al maestro.

-¡Ay no hay de qué¡Siempre es agradable tener invitados en casa! - dijo Yukiko entusiasta como siempre.

-Mi hija tiene razón muchacho... es un honor tener en mi casa a un amigo de Kei... y a tan buen luchador- correspondió Morita con amabilidad ofreciéndole un tazón de té para acompañar la cena.

El chico sonrió, se sentía muy tranquilo en ese lugar a pesar de la mirada inquisidora de Shigeru... seguro eran celos, pensó Hisaki, así que lo ignoró y dio un leve trago al té que el maestro le ofrecía. Yukiko sirvió a todos el curry que había preparado.

-No sé si te guste, Kei-san... pero como nunca dices lo que te gusta o lo que no... bueno, traté de adivinar - dijo la chica mientras le pasaba el plato a Kei.

El moreno la correspondió con una sonrisa tomando su plato ya lleno pero no confirmó nada... no tenía mucho problema para comer, cualquier cosa estaba bien, al fin que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a muchos lujos.

-Estoy seguro de que está delicioso Yuki-kun- le contestó finalmente viendo el rostro esperanzado de la chica y lo probó sonriéndole corroborando su afirmación.

-¿Lo ves, Suzuki-san? A ver si tú le puedes sacar algún día información para que me la comuniques después - dijo la chica con falsa molestia.

Hisaki sólo atinó a sonreír, qué le hacía pensar a la chica que él tenía tal poder sobre él.

-Pues a mi me gustan los pepinos con arroz y atún - dijo Shigeru esperando tener algún resultado con la chica.

-Bueno, el día que logres ser entrenador de kendo como Kei o algo parecido te los cocinaré con gusto- respondió la muchacha observándole pero sin prestar demasiada atención al joven.

Shigeru volvió la vista a Kei y lo fulminó con la mirada, Hisaki siguió comiendo tratando de ignorar la pesadez que se iba formando en el ambiente.

-Ustedes dos dejen de discutir, siempre es lo mismo - regañó el sensei antes de tomar el té - y en verdad que te quedó rico, Yuki-chan.

-Gracias padre…- correspondió la chica sonriente tratando de observar a Kei del que esperaba obtener algún tipo de felicitación más o quizá una sonrisa pero el muchacho tan solo comía tranquilamente observando de vez en cuando al rubio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, conversaron un rato más, hasta que Hisaki volvió la vista a su reloj.

-Será mejor que vuelva antes que mi mamá mande llamar a la policía - dijo con una sonrisa - en verdad les agradezco su hospitalidad.

-¿Quieres que Kei te acompañe?- ofreció el hombre percibiendo el vínculo que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes... sin duda un vínculo muy estrecho...

-No... no es necesario - dijo rápidamente el rubio sabiendo que si volvía a quedarse solo con Kei volvería a hacer una locura - además no se me hace justo que regrese él solo.

-Bien, es tú elección, desde luego- respondió el sensei sonriéndole al muchacho.

Sin embargo, Kei se sintió decepcionado casi al instante ya que al oír la sugerencia de su maestro había esperado poder pasar más tiempo con el rubio.

-Al parecer Kei tu amigo no tiene tantas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo como tú con él- comentó Shigeru malicioso al ver las reacciones de ambos.

-Sinceramente, Shigeru, no me parece un comentario apropiado por tu parte con respecto a un invitado- respondió Kei ocultando tras su serenidad su decepción

Shigeru sólo le sonrió maliciosamente a Kei y se retiro dándole una despedida corta a Hisaki, cosa que al rubio no le importo.

-Se los agradezco mucho - dijo Hisaki levantándose y después hizo una reverencia - espero verlos pronto - sonrió ampliamente.

Yukiko se levantó también y casi obligó a Kei a hacerlo también.

-¿Kei-san, podrías acompañar a Suzuki-san a la puerta? Tengo que recoger esto.

-Claro- respondió escuetamente mientras iba con el rubio hacia la puerta - gracias por venir - le comentó serio y educado.

-Te debo agradecer más a ti que fuiste casi a salvarme - comentó el rubio sonriéndole - tienes suerte de vivir con ellos.

-Sí, aunque tampoco estaba mal en mi casa- le contestó abriendo la puerta principal que daba a la calle- Ve con cuidado Suzuki-san.

-Muchas gracias - volvió a decir Hisaki con una reverencia - y no te preocupes. Espero verte muy pronto, Ushiba-san - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero muy audible para el otro.

Agitó la mano sonriente y se fue alejando de ahí con paso lento observando el cielo estrellado y tratando de entender que era todo lo que extrañamente comenzaba a aparecer en su corazón.

- ¿Ya llegaste hijo?- saludó la mujer al verlo regresar- ¿Lo pasasteis bien¿No tomaron alcohol verdad?

-Hola mamá - saludó Hisaki dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre - no, no tomamos alcohol... estábamos con el abuelo de Ushiba-san.

-¿Lo pasaron bien?- preguntó observando a su hijo en busca de algún signo que no la gustara.

-Maravilloso - exclamó el chico feliz y no precisamente refiriéndose a la cena ni a la conversación que posterior, sino recordando los labios y el cuerpo de Kei.

-¿Hablaron de kendo?- preguntó extrañada al ver tanta felicidad en su hijo... cosa que solo ocurría si tenía que ver con el kendo.

-Sólo me preguntaron si tenía más equipo - mintió Hisaki firmemente - después... cambiamos de tema.

-Bien... y ¿qué hablaron?- preguntó de nuevo ya no tratando de indagar, tan solo queriendo conocer lo que le había divertido tanto a su hijo.

-Cosas de la escuela, mamá - dijo el chico - estoy agotado, iré a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Dale un beso a tu madre antes de irte a dormir, anda- pidió la mujer poniéndose en pie para subir a su cuarto, aquel que la lapidaba de recuerdos felices y tristes...

Hisaki obedeció y beso a su madre, vio como subía las escaleras y él se quedó un rato más en la sala con el pretexto de acomodar los útiles escolares. Lo cierto era que no podía quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro, sólo de pensar en las palabras, en las acciones de Kei... en su cuerpo, en sus labios.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que les esté gustando y plis dejen reviews, sí?? o

III

Kei estaba nervioso aunque los chicos a los que entrenaba no se lo hubieran notado. Conocía el punto débil de Suzuki pero le parecía sucio revelárselo a los chicos para que pudieran vencerle... él les había enseñado a buscar los puntos débiles del contrario... así que era suficiente con eso, deberían encontrar ese punto por ellos mismos si querían ganar... aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Hisaki usara sus propias técnicas en contra de él y del equipo que entrenaba... tan solo esperaba no haberse equivocado y haber errado al juzgar al rubio.

-El ganador es Suzuki Hisaki de Shiroikaze - anunció una voz mientras el rubio se quitaba la protección de la cara y volvía con su equipo. Los novatos festejaron saltando a su lado y dándole hurras. Hisaki buscaba con la mirada a Kei... hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y deseaba verlo.

Kei observaba al rubio, sin duda había sido honorable en su combate y eran sus alumnos los que no habían estado a la altura... pero eso cambiaría... llevaba muy poco tiempo en su puesto de trabajo y aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Daremos media hora de descanso antes de continuar - dijo una voz femenina por el alta voz. Hisaki aprovechó para ir a buscar algo para tomar

Kei estaba junto a la máquina de cafés tratando de elegir que tomar... no entendía porqué en las dichosas máquinas no ponían tés... y el único que había era una porquería.

-Ushiba-san! - exclamó Hisaki al verlo frente a la máquina - no pensé que estuvieras por aquí.

-Trataba de encontrar un té bebible- le comentó sonriéndole- Y mientras les di descanso a los muchachos... realmente se están empleando a fondo.

-Eres un buen entrenador - comentó mientras ponía las monedas en la máquina para tomar un café - en verdad me costó trabajo vencerlo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no pasó de mediocre... pero aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con ellos... en el fondo son muy buenos, solo necesitan lograr entender lo que hacen - le dijo resignándose a un té aguado de máquina- odio esta cosa- susurró refiriéndose a la bebida.

-Lo haces bien... de verdad - dijo Hisaki ignorando el comentario de la bebida, ya que a él sí le gustaban mucho - cómo está Yukiko y el sensei?

-Están bien... podrías ir algún día de visita... seguro les encantará tomar el té contigo- le comentó el moreno sonriéndole levemente.

-Claro... en cuanto me libere un poco iré - respondió Hisaki con una sonrisa - este... me tengo que ir, me esperan para darme instrucciones.

-Suerte en el próximo combate- le deseó alzando una mano en despedida antes de ir a sus propios vestuarios con los muchachos de su equipo para infundirles ánimos y dar las instrucciones de última hora.

Hisaki le regalo una enorme sonrisa y volvió con su equipo para tener instrucciones... al menos él tenía las siguientes tres rondas libres.

Acababa ya una tarde agotadora, donde al final sus chicos no habían acabado tan mal parados aunque les habían vencido... pero habían trabajado duro y como su entrenador estaba satisfecho por ello. Hisaki se estuvo haciendo loco un rato hasta que todo el equipo se fue para ir en busca de Kei. Sabía que si lo veían con él, los demás se pondrían como locos y no quería problemas. Por ahí se enteró que el equipo de Aoikawa aún no se iba, así que se quedó en unas bancas afuera para esperar al moreno. En cuanto los chicos salieron él mismo recogió equipo, los libros y salió cerrando la puerta con llave tal y como le habían indicado. Se volteó ya dirigiéndose a la salida donde pudo ver sentado en una banca a Hisaki...

-Suzuki-san... que raro verte aquí todavía- le dijo acercándose al muchacho.

-Te estaba esperando - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - no te importaría venir conmigo a casa¿verdad?

-Pues... no... no, claro que no... sólo dame un instante para que avise del motivo de mi retraso a mi sensei...- le respondió señalándole una cabina de teléfonos cercana y tras la llamada sonrió al rubio- Listo, vamos entonces.

Hisaki se levantó de un brinco y no pudo evitar abrazar al moreno.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también te he echado en falta...- le dijo sorprendido ante tanta efusividad que él mismo sentía aunque no lo expresara...

-¡En serio! Es horrible tener que aguantar a mi madre... cada vez está más neurótica - dijo el rubio separándose de Kei - ¿podrías decirle que tuvimos un trabajo y que no pude llamarla antes? Ya sabes, si se entera del torneo...

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo...- le respondió Kei con una sonrisa- aunque no entiendo el recelo que le tiene al kendo tu madre, la verdad...

Hisaki suspiró y luego miró a Kei.

-No hablo mucho de ello tampoco... pero te contaré si quieres oírlo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había metido la pata con el tema de conversación... no quería incomodar a su amigo...

-Solo quiero oírlo si tú quieres contarlo- susurró observándole serio, no queriendo presionarle.

-No podría contárselo a nadie más que a ti - reconoció el rubio - y creo que ya fue demasiado tiempo tenerlo guardado e ignorado.

-Entonces seguro que el trabajo nos puede llevar algo más de tiempo- le dijo señalándole una banca en el parque que estaban cruzando...

Hisaki asintió y se sentó en la banca seguido por Kei.

-Bueno... mi padre, como ya te lo ha dicho tu sensei era un gran competidor... sabía todas las artes del kendo, incluso gracias a eso conoció a mamá - Hisaki se detuvo un poco para tomar aire -pero... en una ocasión... yo tenía 7 años. Papá competía, pero su oponente, bueno, él le tenía mucha envidia y envolvió una katana entre bambú. Fue rápido, mi padre estaba distraído y le golpeó el cuello - Hisaki se quedó en silencio un momento -así fue como murió... mi madre desde entonces odia el kendo y su enfermedad es que simplemente me quiere a su lado... quiere controlar mi vida y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo - completó el muchacho mordiéndose los labios.

Kei había escuchado la historia en silencio... realmente sentía rabia por semejante bajeza en un combate... ¿cómo alguien de tan alto rango en el kendo sería capaz de hacer trampas? Pero lo peor era no medir las consecuencias de las trampas... había dejado a un tierno niño y a una mujer sin el cabeza de familia... aquello debía haber sido muy duro para Hisaki. Con cariño, Kei dejó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio apretándole con fuerza...

-Ojala la gente así no se pudiera dedicar al kendo - susurró sabiendo que aquello no era ningún consuelo para el chico.

-Ya no importa... si en verdad le tuviera miedo al kendo no lo practicaría. Pero cuando mi padre murió... me prometí que sería mucho mejor que él, le pesará a quien le pesara - dijo firmemente Hisaki mirando los ojos grises de su amigo.

-Aunque fuera a tu madre... me parece una postura lógica Suzuki-san... pero tu madre también te tiene en una posición difícil...- le dijo tratando de ver que podía hacer con su amigo para aliviar un poco la situación que tenía.

-Ya lo sé... por eso trato de no molestarla diciéndole que sigo con el kendo, ni siquiera tocamos el tema - dijo Hisaki sonriéndole.

-Y cree que yo compré tu equipo- añadió Kei poniéndose en pie para continuar el camino - espero que no te lastimen en un combate o tu madre no sé que se le ocurrirá hacer.

-No, estaré bien... actualmente nos ponen demasiada protección como para salir lastimados - rió Hisaki caminando al lado de Kei -sin embargo... me gustaría que entendiera lo importante que es para mí el kendo.

-Supongo que es difícil para ella hacerse a la idea de perderte también... aunque no sea racional... tiene miedo- le explicó viendo ya a lo lejos la casa de Hisaki.

-Pero tampoco puedo vivir a sus faldas - respondió Hisaki - el plan es este. Ella piensa que vamos en el mismo grupo, y que no hablamos de kendo... ni una sola palabra - Hisaki le guiñó el ojo a Kei antes de llegar a casa.

-No te preocupes.- le respondió sonriéndole viendo como la mujer salía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hisaki, me tenías preocupada! - exclamó la mujer, pero al ver que su hijo iba acompañado se guardo todas las palabras que acostumbraba decir -Ushiba-kun... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Su hijo me invitó a cenar... y se lo acepté pero tenía aún trabajo que hacer en la biblioteca así que se quedó a esperarme- le explicó el muchacho antes de saludarla apropiadamente con una reverencia.

-No te molesta¿verdad mamá? - dijo Hisaki entrando a la casa y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ve a descansar y en un minuto te llevo la cena.

-No, no me molesta... pero debieron llamarme por teléfono chicos- les explicó antes de sonreír a Kei y subir a su cuarto en esperas de la cena.

-¿Tu madre no cocina?.- preguntó Kei siguiendo a Hisaki hasta la misma.

-No... es toda una dama inglesa, antes había dos doncellas que nos ayudaban, pero por una razón que no entiendo las corrió de aquí, entonces tuve que aprender a cocinar - rió Hisaki - no lo hago tan mal, prometo no envenenarte.

-No, simplemente se me hace raro que te deje cocinar a ti... y supongo que las corrió para que no le robaran a su pequeño- comentó bromeando mientras se acercaba al rubio- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¡Que sé yo! - respondió Hisaki ante el comentario de Kei - no... quédate sentado. ¿Acaso cuando fui a tu casa tuve que hacer algo? Además es cosa de calentar, no te preocupes.

-Está bien está bien... -respondió imaginando a Hisaki tratando de ayudar a Yuki de la cocina y ella corriéndole de allí lo que le hizo reír ante la imagen.

-¿De que te ríes? - preguntó el chico mirando con recelo a su amigo - ya sé que me veo ridículo, pero no hay de otra.

-No, no, no seas mal pensado... me río de algo que se me ocurrió... sería divertido ver a Yukiko tratando de correrte de la cocina porque quieres ayudarla a cocinar- explicó el moreno aún con gesto divertido.

-Oye, y ¿acaso crees que disfruto cocinando? - respondió el otro un poco enfadado, pero al ver el rostro de Kei comenzó a reír -por dios que en serio te extrañaba.

-Parecemos un par de idiotas- respondió el otro riéndose con el rubio mientras que la madre se sorprendía al oír reír a su hijo por primera vez desde que tenía siete años.

-Bueno, iré a llevarle esto a mi mamá y ya vengo para comer nosotros - Hisaki subió con su madre para dejarle la comida.

-Parece que te diviertes mucho con Ushiba-san- le dijo al verle entrar, sin saber muy bien como encajar que su hijo riese después de lo que había pasado con su padre.

-Es un chico agradable, mamá - contestó el Hisaki dejándole la comida - y volveré con él antes de que se sienta más extraño.

-No sé por qué tendría que sentirse extraño, hijo- le respondió la mujer sentándose en la silla que tenía allí donde solía cenar.

-Porque está en una casa extraña mamá... además a las visitas no se les deja solas, eso me dijiste tú - dijo el chico antes de salir y volver al lado de Kei.

-¿Algún problema con tu madre?- preguntó Kei observándole volver cabizbajo.

-Se puso celosa - comentó - ¿lo ves? Así es siempre y luego se queja que no tengo amigos.

Hisaki le sirvió un buen plato de ramen y pollo a Kei y luego se sentó a su lado.

-¿Me viste con cara de hambre?- preguntó al ver la cantidad de comida que le había puesto en el plato- Con esto no soy capaz de comer en tres días Suzuki-san.

-¡Ay si no es tanto! - exclamó el chico - entonces deja te quito un poco... por dios, con razón estás tan flaco.

-No he tenido grandes cantidades nunca... en mi casa no llegaba para tanto... por eso estoy acostumbrado a no comer mucho- le explicó probando el pollo - realmente te quedó muy bueno, Suzuki-san.

Hisaki se sonrojo y lo miró sonriente.

-No es la gran cosa... en verdad me fastidia cocinar.

-Pues para fastidiarte no lo haces nada mal- le comentó Kei- yo no soy capaz de hacer nada más complicado que una simple ensalada.

Hisaki seguía sonrojado y ya no contestó nada, siguió comiendo en silencio y de vez en cuando levantaba un poco la vista para ver a su acompañante. En eso un trueno cruzó el cielo con violencia en señal de la fuerte tromba de agua que comenzó a caer en esos momentos...

-Vaya tiempo...- susurró Kei dando otro bocado a su cena.

-Lo sé - respondió el rubio - por cierto... espero que no llueva mucho, el paso del río se vuelve peligroso y...bueno... sería difícil que regresaras a casa.

-Veremos... a lo mejor amaina un poco la lluvia y el viento para más tarde y puedo regresar sin problemas... no quiero causar molestias Suzuki-san- susurró el moreno nervioso ante la idea de dormir en aquella casa con el rubio.

-No causas problemas en verdad... por el contrario... me sentiría muy feliz - confesó el otro desviando la vista al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno, veremos como está el tiempo de aquí a que terminemos de cenar y sea la hora de irme... y si no a menguado su furia no me quedará más que llamar de nuevo a casa... Al fin tenemos la ventaja de que mañana no hay clase- respondió sonriéndole.

-Así es – contestó Hisaki e internamente deseo que la lluvia no dejara de caer.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hisaki fue por el plato de su madre.

-Hace un tiempo pésimo- comentó la mujer observando a su hijo.- ¿Ya se fue Ushiba -san?

-No, no se ha ido y si sigue así lo más probable es que no pueda pasar el río, mamá. No hay problema si se queda aquí¿verdad? - preguntó Hisaki.

-No hijo, claro que no - respondió la mujer pensando en el hecho de que su pequeño tuviera un amigo tan cercano... no la gustaba mucho la idea pero desde luego Ushiba-san parecía un muchacho sensato que seguramente ayudaría a su hijo a ir por el buen camino.

-Gracias, mamá - besó su frente cariñosamente antes de salir del cuarto - hasta mañana.

Hisaki bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró a la cocina como un niño que le acababan de dar permiso de tener una mascota.

-Mamá dijo que no había problema

Kei le sonrió al ver la felicidad iluminar a su amigo...

-Bien, préstame un instante el teléfono para avisar a mi sen... a mi abuelo...- explicó Kei dándose cuenta que había estado a punto de meter la pata.

Hisaki ocultó una carcajada con la mano y condujo a Kei hasta la sala para que hiciera la llamada.

-No te molesta a ti¿verdad? - preguntó antes de pasarle el teléfono

-¿Tengo pinta de que esto me moleste?- preguntó sonriéndole con alegría.- yo quería que te quedaras en mi casa el día que fuiste a cenar¿recuerdas?.

-Sí, lo recuerdo - contestó el otro avergonzado otra vez - pero... bueno, sabes por que no acepte... no puedo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te lo reprocho... solo digo que no me molesta quedarme...- le susurró marcando el número de su sensei esperando recibir el permiso necesario para quedarse hasta que se reparara el puente.

Hisaki se sentó en un sofá esperando por la respuesta. No podía quitar la vista de Kei... no podía dejar de verlo y de sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo sentía cerca de él.

Kei colgó el teléfono sonriéndole.

-Puedo quedarme hasta que el paso esté abierto de nuevo así que esta noche duermo aquí- dijo sonriéndole feliz.

Hisaki tuvo que reprimir el brinco que iba a dar para abrazarlo. Simplemente se quedo sentado y le sonrió.

-Perfecto... mañana estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, pues supongo que debemos esconder mi bolsa...- susurró señalando el equipo de entrenador de kendo que había escondido de la vista de la mujer al llegar.

-¡Es cierto! - exclamó Hisaki incorporándose rápidamente - estúpida lluvia, lo podríamos llevar a la cabaña y no habría problema.

-Pero no hay forma de llegar allí sin empaparnos y sin que tu madre se de cuenta... ¿cierto?- preguntó observando al rubio.

-Así es... por hoy tenemos que buscar otro lugar donde esconderlo, sin que hagamos mucho ruido - Hisaki se quedó en silencio un momento, luego dio una palmada con el puño cerrado - ¡lo tengo! Mamá nunca baja al sótano... ahí podemos dejar las cosas.

-Bien, entonces vamos, no quiero disgustar a tu madre- le dijo poniéndose en pie y cargando su bolsa dispuesto a seguir al rubio en cuanto le mostrara el camino - Hay muchas cosas que tu mamá no hace por lo que veo.

-No hace nada... antes tocaba el piano pero... cambio mucho desde la muerte de papá - dijo Hisaki sonriéndole a Kei mientras caminaba al sótano. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz -si dejas tus cosas junto a la puerta no habrá problemas, en verdad yo tampoco he bajado desde hace mucho tiempo y no tengo idea de que haya abajo, mejor déjalas aquí.

-¿Por qué nunca bajas?- le preguntó curioso tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a su amigo.

-No tengo a que... no hay nada allá abajo... bueno eso creo - dijo Hisaki mirando la oscuridad del lugar - ¡además me da miedo!

-¿Te da miedo el sótano?- preguntó sorprendido dejando la bolsa donde él le había dicho- Eso suena raro Suzuki-san.

-¿Porqué va a sonar raro? A todos nos da miedo algo y a mi me da miedo el sótano - gruñó Hisaki cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno no te enfades- dijo sonriéndole saliendo del sótano.

Hisaki lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

-Aunque me ha dado mucha curiosidad ver que hay... ¿vienes conmigo? - preguntó Hisaki mirando fijamente a Kei.

-¿No decías que te daba miedo?-respondió sonriéndole mientras bajaba con él hacia el sótano.

-Claro, pero por eso¡tú irás adelante! - cuando Hisaki jaló a Kei para mandarlo frente a él, ambos tropezaron y cayeron hasta el fondo, quedando Hisaki sobre Kei.

Kei iba a quitársele de encima cuando sintió que se perdía en la mirada dorada de Hisaki... era tan familiar... tan conocida... y sin duda la cercanía con el rubio tuvo su efecto sintiendo que sus mejillas se tintaban de rojo. Hisaki observó esos ojos grises, sentía que los conocía, los había visto en algún lugar... y esas mejillas sonrojadas le atraían demasiado. Otra vez no pudo controlar sus impulsos y llevó su boca hasta los labios de Kei. El moreno correspondió al gesto de nuevo abrazándose a la espalda del rubio sintiendo como si sus cuerpos se adaptaran el uno al otro... como si estuvieran hechos a medida... Hisaki siguió besando los labios de Kei mientras con sus manos buscaban tocar la piel del chico. Sintió como si estuviera cumpliendo algo que se había prometido hace mucho tiempo. El contacto de aquellas manos resultaba extrañamente familiar al igual que el calor que emanaba del otro cuerpo... era algo tan extraño y a la vez tan fantástico e increíble... era como sentir un sueño hecho realidad, como si su mayor deseo se viera cumplido. Hisaki no podía dejar de besar a Kei, ni de tocar por debajo de la camisa el cuerpo fuerte y bien formado del chico. Un gran deseo de protegerlo surgió de su interior... no como una obligación sino como un deseo de protegerlo, de estar con él toda la vida. Un relámpago hizo temblar toda la casa y Hisaki asustado se separo de Kei.

-Lo... no quería que...

-Esto... yo también... lo... - dicho eso Kei se levantó del suelo, y salió corriendo, tomando su vuelta al salir del sótano rumbo a la puerta de casa... conseguiría cruzar el puente, le daba igual... pero no podía aguantar bajo el mismo techo que Hisaki, la necesidad de tenerle entre sus brazos era demasiado fuerte.

Hisaki se levantó detrás de él y le dio alcance antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? No puedes irte¡lo sabes! - dijo el otro con voz firme pero sin gritar para no despertar a la señora.

-No puedo quedarme... no puedo- le susurró casi con desesperación

-No...Kei, lo siento no debí... pero... te necesito, por favor no te vayas... no volveré a tocarte, lo prometo - susurró Hisaki sujetándolo para que no se fuera.

-No es eso...- respondió el moreno tratando de zafarse de su agarre - es que no puedo... no puedo evitar querer tocarte... abrazarte... y no puede ser- respondió tratando de huir- Por favor, Hisaki.

Al escuchar su nombre susurrado por Kei, el rubio lo soltó pero se recargó en la puerta.

-No te vayas... - suplicó con la mirada.

Kei le observó ante aquella petición... tantas veces oídas... o esa impresión le daba... ¿cuando le había rogado Hisaki que no le dejara?.

-Esto no puede ser...

-¿Porqué no¿No te agrado? - preguntó Hisaki y atrapó a Kei entre la puerta y su cuerpo -sé que no te lo debo de decir... pero... ¡me he enamorado de ti!

-Somos... somos hombres los dos... ¿qué...?- susurró sin saber que hacer- Y yo de ti pero... tu madre... mi sensei...

-No me importa lo que opine mi mamá... de cualquier forma no me deja hacer nada, una cosa más que le oculte no tiene nada de malo - dijo Hisaki tratando de no gritar aunque por dentro quería explotar y gritar cuanto amaba a Kei.

-Esto no va a traer más que problemas... -susurró dejando la bolsa en el suelo antes de volverse a abrazar a Hisaki y comenzar a besarlo de nuevo.

Hisaki abrazo con fuerza a Kei, regresándole los besos y acercándolo más a su cuerpo como si se lo quisiera meter.

-Vamos... a mi habitación - dijo tímidamente Hisaki - si mamá sigue oyendo ruidos acá abajo, vendrá.

-La bolsa... - susurró el moreno antes de dejar que su seso se perdiera por completo.

Hisaki sonrió y él mismo cargo la bolsa de Kei, guiándolo a su habitación, no sin antes apagar todas las luces.

El cuarto de Hisaki estaba al fondo de un largo pasillo, afortunadamente muy alejado de la alcoba de la señora. Cuando estuvieron adentro, Hisaki se abalanzo sobre Kei y lo recostó en la cama para seguir besándolo. Kei correspondió con una pasión que ni sabía que existía dentro de él mientras trataba de sacarle la camisa al rubio muriéndose por sentir su piel contra la suya propia. Hisaki se sacó la camisa y comenzó a desabrochar la de Kei, sin dejar de besar y morder los labios de Kei. Le parecía extraño tanto deseo por él, nunca nadie le había gustado tanto, sin embargo, no le molestaba, sino, por el contrario, deseaba tener más de Kei.

-Hisaki...- susurró el moreno bajito.- Hisaki, para... - pidió igualmente en tono bajo mientras trataba de detener la carrera de su propio corazón.

Hisaki obedeció y se detuvo sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Kei.

-¿Te lastimé?

-No... pero esto... esto es demasiado... en poco tiempo Hisaki... no... no hay prisa- le dijo tratando de explicarse.

Hisaki le sonrió y se acostó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Quizá te parezca extraño, pero siento que he esperado toda la vida por ti... ahora no puedo dejar de abrazarte...y haré lo que tú me digas.

-¿Sinceramente?. Yo también siento que estando contigo he recuperado algo valioso en mi vida... pero no lo puedo explicar- comentó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Hisaki besó la frente de Kei.

-En conclusión... entonces nos pegó fuerte el amor, Kei-kun - dijo sonriéndole.

-Eso parece.- respondió abrazándole por la cintura y acurrucándose contra él al calor- Voy a tener que dormir aquí más a menudo... está más calentito...

Hisaki rió y atrajo más hacia él al moreno.

-Cuando quieras... me siento muy feliz a tu lado, Kei-kun.

-No creo que a mi sensei le pareciese bien... pero estaría realmente increíble dormir contigo siempre...- susurró sintiendo un escalofrío al decir siempre... como si ya lo hubiera dicho, como una promesa y la hubiera roto

-¿Te dio frío? - preguntó el rubio al sentir a Kei temblar entre sus brazos - quizá sea la lluvia, el ambiente se siente húmedo. Te prestaré un pijama y luego podremos dormir. No te molesta dormir conmigo¿verdad? - continuó besando los labios de Kei.

-No, no me molesta...-respondió aun tratando de ubicar aquel sentimiento de frío a causa de un juramento nunca formulado -no tengo frío Hisaki... sólo fue... una sensación, nada más.

-No importa... es muy incomodo dormir con jeans. Es mejor un pijama - dijo Hisaki pasándole un pantalón negro y una playera blanca - así dormirás más cómodo.

-Gracias...- le susurró acabando de sacarse la camisa para ponerse la playera y seguidamente quitarse los pantalones y dejándolos pulcramente acomodados en una silla del cuarto.

Hisaki por su parte se puso su pijama de cuadros y toda su ropa la dejó aventada en una esquina.

-Eres un desordenado- le dijo Kei entrando a la cama casi en el momento en el que se puso el pantalón negro y se arropó bajo el cobertor...

-No me importa y no voy a dejar que me estés regañando por eso - respondió el otro también metiéndose a la cama y de inmediato pegarse a Kei como un imán.

-Abrázame¿quieres?- pidió como por instinto, necesitando sentirle cerca- No sé que está pasando Hisaki... siento que te he perdido cuando aún te estoy encontrando... que te he roto un juramento cuando no te he hecho ninguno... esto no tiene sentido...- susurró confiándole al rubio sus sensaciones.

-No lo sé... sólo sé que te quiero cerca de mí, Kei y que no voy a dejar que te vuel... - se interrumpió a sí mismo... pensaba que esas palabras ya las había dicho antes.

-Esto... es raro- susurró el moreno con impresión de haberle oído decir eso al rubio ya antes

-Seguro estabas tan enamorado de mí que lo soñaste - río Hisaki besando nuevamente a Kei. No entendía como había vivido tanto tiempo sin él, cómo había soportado tanto conociéndolo y aguantándose las ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Kei tan solo inspiró profundamente, relajado... sintiendo como el olor del rubio le rodeaba... tan familiar, tan cálido... tan reconfortante...

V

El despertador sonó un poco antes de las nueve. Hisaki lo apagó con bastante molestia y se desperezó en la cama antes de girarse y ver a Kei dormido a su lado. Kei se revolvió en la cama, buscando aún el calor del otro cuerpo que le había reconfortado esa noche... como si realmente necesitara consuelo. Hisaki se quedó quieto mirándolo por unos segundos para luego inclinarse y besar su mejilla.

-Quédate aquí y duerme un poco más, iré a preparar el desayuno a mamá antes de que venga a molestar - le indicó Hisaki y luego se levantó perezosamente para ir a hacer su rutina diaria.

-¿Quieres que me levante? - preguntó aún somnoliento lo que era raro en él ya que normalmente solía madrugar mucho... pero extraños sueños en los que veía a Hisaki tratando de convencerle de que se quedara a su lado, de que no se rindiera mientras él vivía en la casa que había entre los árboles de la casa del rubio no le habían dejado descansar.

-No, Kei-kun... no es necesario - respondió el chico abriendo la puerta - no voy a tardar y en verdad te ves cansado.

Hisaki salió de ahí y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su madre. Kei sin más se acurrucó bajo el cobertor escondiendo el rostro en la almohada y dejando que los extraños sueños le rodearan de nuevo.

La mañana era bastante clara, muy diferente a la noche anterior. Hisaki se asomó por la ventana y se quedó unos segundos ensimismado. ¿Porqué sentía que debía proteger y cuidar de Kei? Por más que pensaba en eso no conseguía ninguna respuesta.

-Buenos días, hijo - susurró la mujer entrando en la cocina observando la mirada ausente de su hijo - ¿Donde esta nuestro invitado?

-Buenos días, mamá - contestó Hisaki con una sonrisa - Ke… Ushiba-san está dormido aún.

-Vaya parece que no le gusta mucho madrugar - le dijo la mujer sentándose para dejar que fuera Hisaki quien hiciera el desayuno

-Yo le pedí que descansara más - lo defendió casi inmediatamente - su abuelo lo hace trabajar mucho y un día que duerma unas horas más, no hace daño a nadie.

Hisaki le dio un vaso con leche tibia a su madre y luego se puso a cortar fruta.

-Y ¿en qué trabaja tu amigo? No sabía que lo hiciera- preguntó curiosa hojeando el periódico.

-No trabaja. Vive con su abuelo y también le tiene que ayudar mucho como yo hago contigo - dijo el chico poniéndole la ensalada de frutas en frente y cuidando de seguir con la mentira que había formado en torno a Kei.

-Ya veo... ¿Y practica kendo?- preguntó de nuevo la mujer temiendo que su hijo le estuviera ocultando algo.

-Ya te había dicho que no - respondió tajante Hisaki mientras miraba en el refrigerador para ver que podía hacer de comer para él y Kei.

-¿Y por qué te compró el equipo?- preguntó ahora sí curiosa mientras acababa su vaso de leche.

-Su abuelo lo quería - Hisaki sintió un alivio con esa respuesta... había olvidado que le había dicho a su madre que le estaba vendiendo el equipo a Kei.

-Vaya... sí, recuerdo que dijo que su abuelo era muy tradicional... supongo que un equipo de... eso, sirve para adornar una casa de forma tradicional - le dijo la madre levantándose- de todas formas me alegra que te libraras de él.

Hisaki apretó los dientes para no comenzar a discutir con su madre y simplemente le sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Vas a recostarte otra vez?

-Sí, con el día que hace no me apetece salir...- respondió antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a su cama de nuevo.

Hisaki suspiró cansado y estaba a punto de decirle que ningún día le gustaba para salir, ya fuera el viento o el sol, el día nunca era el adecuado. Pero acostumbrado como estaba no le dio más importancia y espero unos minutos hasta que su madre estuviera otra vez en su cuarto antes de subir corriendo a su habitación para encontrarse con Kei.

Kei se debatía en la cama... en su mente Hisaki trataba de hacerle entrar en razón mientras que él le rogaba que le dejara acabar con su vida. Al ver a Kei tan nervioso, Hisaki se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kei-kun... Kei-kun, despierta!

El chico despertó de golpe ante el llamado del rubio y se aferró a él para instantes después alejarse con angustia aún no dándose cuenta que estaba despierto.

-¿Kei-kun... estás bien? - preguntó extrañado el rubio mirando con ternura al moreno.

-Sí... no... no sé, Hisaki... no sé...- respondió algo angustiado aún mientras se acercaba al otro dejando su frente en su hombro y abrazándole en busca de consuelo- Era... raro...

-Pero fue una pesadilla... por ahora todo está bien - dio Hisaki tratando de reconfortar al chico. Lo tomó de la barbilla para poder besarlo lentamente -seguro son pesadillas de hambre.

-Trataba de pedirte que me dejaras suicidarme... que me proporcionaras la forma de acabar con mi vida... mientras que tú tratabas de convencerme de que no lo hiciera... que no me permitirías morir...- susurró tras el beso sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la mezcla de emociones.

Hisaki se quedó pasmado... pero ese relato se la hacía familiar... lo había visto en algún otro lugar... seguramente en las novelas bobas de su madre.

-Kei-kun... no quiero que pienses en eso... no... no me vayas a dejar solo - dijo tristemente Hisaki mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kei.

-No tengo intención de matarme Hisaki¿cómo crees? - le dijo seguro de sus palabras - Es sólo que el sueño... era tan... real y yo sentía tanta angustia que... supongo que me afectó pero... no fue más que eso... un sueño.

-Así es... fue un sueño, Kei-kun - dijo Hisaki sin dejar de abrazarlo -mi madre ya se volvió a encerrar en su habitación... ¿quieres ir a comer?

-Sí, estaría bien volver a probar tus dotes culinarias- le susurró bromeando tratando de olvidar el sueño y volviendo a ser el Kei de siempre... o mejor dicho, el Kei de Hisaki ya que normalmente no solía bromear.

-¡No cocino tan mal! - regañó Hisaki alejándolo de él con un empujón siguiendo dentro de la broma de Kei.

-Claro que no, por eso quiero volver a probar lo que cocinas- le contestó pasando una pierna sobre él con fuerza logrando recostarle también en la cama.

-Pues entonces levántate y vamos - dijo Hisaki pero sin la verdadera intención de moverse.

-Sí, vamos de una vez- le sugirió también pero sin levantarse tan solo moviéndose en la cama para quedar al lado de Hisaki... momentos antes de besarle, casi sin poder resistirse.

Hisaki se levantó sólo para colocarse sobre Kei. Lo acarició lentamente la cara antes de acercar para besarlo.

-Te amo, Kei-kun – murmuró Hisaki sin entender realmente porque lo decía, pero sentía que si no hablaba estallaría.

-Yo también te amo Hisaki... siento que llevo haciéndolo siglos - susurró besándole de nuevo, de forma hambrienta y pasional pero sin dejar de lado la ternura.

Hisaki correspondió a los besos, entrelazando sus manos con las de Kei. Pegando su cuerpo al de Kei. Sentía que compenetraban perfecto, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y después de mucho tiempo el destino los hubiera unido nuevamente.

-Vamos a hacer una locura si no nos detenemos ahora...- susurró de nuevo sin dejar de besarlo - y además tu madre está despierta.

Hisaki suspiró y besó la nariz de Kei.

-Pues a desayunar entonces - se levantó y jaló a Kei para verse fuera de ese cuarto y calmar las ansias que tenía de tocarlo y continuar besándolo.

Kei no pudo refrenar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se adelantaba un poco para quedar a la altura de Hisaki y tomarle de la mano. Hisaki condujo a Kei hasta la cocina sin soltar su mano, estaba seguro que su madre no saldría a no ser que le llamara para cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera.

-Bueno, siéntate mientras te sirvo.

-Vas a terminar con complejo de camarero de tanto servirme las comidas- dijo sonriéndole mientras veía el revuelto de frutas... realmente tenía buena pinta.

-Ya me desquitaré algún día - comentó Hisaki poniendo una tortilla de huevo al lado.

-pensaba preparar hot-cakes pero te pondrás gordo.

-La verdad que no las he probado nunca... Yukiko no suele preparar esas cosas y mi madre... bueno, ella aunque quisiera no podría...- respondió el otro probando la fruta.

-¡Es cierto! - exclamó Hisaki - yo no sé nada de tu familia... querrías contarme algo.

-Mis padres viven en el campo... tienen una pequeña casita, parecida a la que me mostraste el otro día... mi abuelo vivió allí con nosotros hasta que murió...- comentó el moreno feliz ante sus recuerdos - mis padres y mis dos hermanos menores ayudan un poco en lo que pueden y cuando la escuela les deja tiempo. Estaba resignado a no poder cursar la preparatoria hasta que me informaron de las becas de kendo... con ellas puedo costearme los estudios... y ahora que soy entrenador incluso puedo enviarles dinero- continuó contándole Kei.

Hisaki se quedó en silencio comiendo mientras escuchaba la historia de Kei. Él hubiera preferido ser así que tener tanto dinero pero estar siempre sometido por su madre.

-Kei-kun... cuando necesites cualquier tipo de ayuda no dudes nunca en decírmelo¿vale?

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Hisaki... no se me ocurre nada que pueda pedirte en estos momentos... o sí se me ocurre pero no te lo pediría en la cocina de tu casa- le sonrió tomando un bocado de tortilla.

Hisaki lo miró sin entender la última parte, estaba tan fascinado con la conocer algo de la vida de Kei que le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Porqué aquí no? - preguntó inocentemente viendo como Kei comía.

-Porque podría venir tu madre Hisaki... y seguro me corría de la casa al instante- le dijo sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de ese momento en el rubio.

El chico rió captando al final y acaricio cariñosamente la mejilla de Kei.

-Bueno, pero lo puedes pedir aquí y te lo cumplo en otro lado - contestó guiñándole el ojo.

-Mejor no... no vaya a ser que acabemos haciendo alguna tontería - le susurró correspondiendo al gesto con una sonrisa aún mayor- Debería estar yéndome ya de tu casa...

-¿A qué te refieres con hacer una tontería? - preguntó Hisaki, no era la primera vez que lo decía y aunque sabía a lo que se refería para él no era una tontería, no le gustaba mucho que Kei utilizara ese término.

-En este momento me refiero a que me cumplas el deseo a la vista de tu madre- le dijo en voz muy bajita sabiendo que no era a lo que él se refería -lo otro no es una tontería Hisaki... pero sinceramente para mí aún es un poco pronto pasar a más...

-Sí, entiendo - sonrió Hisaki.

A él no le importaba si era pronto o no, sólo quería poder sentir a Kei a placer, pero no quería asustarlo y mucho menos alejarlo de él, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

-Y bien... ¿te gustó el desayuno?

-Estaba delicioso - le halagó levantándose a retirar su propio plato al fregadero con toda la intención de ayudarle a fregar.

-¡¿A dónde?! - Hisaki le quitó el plato a Kei - deja eso, ya mas tarde lo limpiaré.

-No pasa nada porque me dejes ayudarte a recoger los platos Hisaki... es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte - le peleó mientras trataba de ayudarle a retirar la mesa.

-¡No, Kei-kun! No lo hagas - Hisaki lo abrazó y lo alejó de la cocina - ¿déjalo, quieres? Me harás enfadar

-Está bien pero no lo entiendo Hisaki... sólo quiero ayudarte- le explicó haciendo un puchero.

-Ya lo sé... pero ahora no tengo ganas de limpiar nada y tampoco lo harás tú - explicó Hisaki acariciando con un dedo los labios de Kei.

-Tienes una gran técnica de disuasión- susurró con una sonrisa besando el dedo que acariciaba sus labios -debería irme...

-¿Por qué? - dijo Hisaki abrazando a Kei con fuerza - no quiero que te vayas.

-Ni yo quiero irme... pero sabes también como yo que debo volver a casa de mi... abuelo...- respondió acariciando su mejilla- nos veremos pronto... el viernes que viene habrá... trabajo en la biblioteca...

Hisaki sonrió y no pudo soportar tener los labios de Kei tan cerca de él y no poder besarlos. Los besó con pasión mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Hisaki...- susurró tratando de detenerle pero todo se quedó en un burdo intento y una oración para que la mujer no saliera ahora en busca de su hijo... mientras él disfrutaba de la calidez de aquellos labios.

Hisaki se separó de mala gana de él.

-Vamos arriba - susurró al oído del chico.

Kei no se hizo de rogar ante el pedido siguiéndole a toda velocidad pensando en la regañina que su sensei le dedicaría por tardarse tanto en regresar a casa. Al llegar al cuarto, Hisaki se sentó en la cama y le señaló las cosas de Kei ocultas bajo la colcha.

-Ahí están tus cosas.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme...- le respondió quitándose la camiseta para ponerse su propia camisa deseando poder olvidarlo todo y quedarse al lado del rubio por siempre.

-No, si no te estoy corriendo, tú mismo dices que quieres irte - dijo Hisaki acercándose a Kei para comenzar a besar los hombros desnudos de Kei.

-Sé que no me estás corriendo... y tú también sabes que debo irme ya... sólo que tampoco quiero - respondió callándose al instante al sentir los besos en sus hombros disfrutando de la caricia buscando una de las manos del rubio besándosela con dulzura y pasión.

Hisaki pasó el otro brazo por la cintura de Kei y continuó besando los hombros y la espalda de Kei, mientras con su mano acariciaba el abdomen del moreno. Kei sentía como la ingravidez hacía presa de él mientras iban avanzando las caricias del rubio... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... tenía que detenerlo pero la verdad era que no le apetecía...

-Hisaki...- susurró finalmente sin saber de donde había venido su voz.- No...

-Lo siento... no puedo detenerme... me gustas demasiado - confesó el chico poniéndose rojo -Te dejo para que te cambies... sino... -Hisaki se interrumpió y salió de la habitación dándole una sonrisa a Kei.

Kei le sonrió de vuelta para después concentrarse en cambiarse la ropa y salir del cuarto con su bolsa viendo a Hisaki que le esperaba en el pasillo.

-Ya me voy.

-Sí - dijo Hisaki y caminó detrás de Kei rumbo a la puerta - te acompañaré hasta el puente - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias... ojalá y pudieras venir conmigo - susurró saliendo con él de la casa.

-A mí también me gustaría mucho... me espera un día bastante aburrido - dijo Hisaki con voz molesta -veré si más tarde puedo salir aunque sea a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Estaría bien que vinieras a tomar el té - susurró sólo pensando en poder volver a besar aquellos labios.

-Veré que puedo hacer - respondió con una sonrisa - te voy a extrañar mucho - murmuró débilmente conforme se acercaban al puente.

-Yo también a ti... no sé que voy a hacer sin verte - comentó bajito deteniéndose en medio del puente- Cuídate mucho...

-Cuídate también - respondió Hisaki agitando su mano e intentando no acercarse a Kei... sino volvería a abrazarlo y besarlo pero no se atrevía en un lugar público -nos veremos el viernes¿verdad?

-Sí, el viernes... habla con tu mamá, dile que tenemos trabajo y que te vas a quedar en mi casa... a ver si te deja...- susurró con ganas de ir a acariciarle y finalmente retrocediendo un poco.

-Vale - respondió con una sonrisa -por cierto... luego te diré que les falta a tus alumnos y verás que tendrás mejores resultados - Hisaki le guiñó el ojo.

-Oye, no te vayas así... cuéntame eso - le dijo divertido deteniéndolo por la muñeca.

-Te lo diré luego - Hisaki jaló a Kei y lo abrazo - te lo prometo - susurró a su oído y discretamente besó su mejilla antes de soltarlo y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Mejor nos vamos... - susurró tratando de evitar saltar sobre el rubio... para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Hisaki se quedó parado viendo a Kei alejarse y luego regreso a casa con una enorme sonrisa. Estando con Kei se sentía completo, era como si hubiera encontrado una parte de él perdida en el mundo.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí está la continuación de EL DESPERTAR DE LA CIGARRA, lamento el retraso, pero la vida me tiene un poco liada ahora. Pero les prometo que lento, pero seguro, llegaremos hasta el final. Agradezco a los que vienen a leer y en especial a **Angeli Murasaki** por tu review, en verdad me dio mucho gusto recibirlo, pensé que no se leía la historia, Mil gracias.

Ya no los aburro más y pasamos al fic. Por cierto... este capi tiene LEMON si no te gusta, mejor no lo leas. Gracias.

IV

-Hijo... que bueno que llegaste... hoy necesito que me hagas cena para dos esta noche y que te quedes en tu cuarto - le pidió en cuanto llegó el muchacho a casa - va a venir un amigo a cenar

-¿Un amigo? - dijo Hisaki sorprendido. Su madre no acostumbraba a tener amigos, mucho menos después de la muerte de su padre -y... ¿quién es tu amigo, mamá?

-Tal vez te suene, Koiji Yamada, era amigo de tu padre - le respondió sonriéndole ilusionada - llamó para verme y lo invité a cenar.

-¿Yamada?... no lo recuerdo. Pero te prepararé algo muy especial - dijo Hisaki entusiasmado, quizá si su madre se distraía podría escaparse e ir a visitar a Kei.

-Por cierto hijo, espero que te quedes en tu cuarto esta noche. Yo no salí anoche y espero que tú hagas lo mismo... anda ve por la compra y no te retrases, Hisaki- le pidió sentándose a seguir leyendo el periódico.

-¡Pe... eso no es justo¡Tú te quedaste porque no te gusta salir! - dijo Hisaki sin ocultar su molestia.

-No quiero que salgas de la casa en la noche - le dijo seria la mujer - no tienes por qué salir si antes no salías... que tenga visita no significa que nada haya cambiado.

Hisaki no quiso discutir más y salió para ir a comprar algo para la cena.

-¿Qué vas a querer que prepare?

-Tú mismo... pero algo que me haga quedar bien... al fin que quiero sorprenderle... hace años que no tengo visita- susurró tratando de no mostrar a su hijo la necesidad que tenía de un hombre.

-Ya veré que se me ocurre - respondió Hisaki y salió de la casa un poco molesto. De haber sabido le hubiera pedido a Kei que lo acompañara.

No le gustaba el hecho de que su madre llevara a un hombre a la casa, tampoco tener que cocinar y luego pretender que no existía encerrándose en su habitación; sin embargo, con tal de ver a su madre tan emocionada lo hizo obedecer, como siempre lo hacía.

Kei llegó a casa corriendo y fue directo a saludar a su sensei esperando que la reprimenda por el retraso no fuera muy dura.

-Sensei... siento el retraso - dijo inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Veo que la pasaste muy bien, no es cierto – dijo Morita amablemente al ver llegar a su discípulo con una sonrisa.

-Sí sensei... realmente... nos divertimos- susurró no pudiendo evitar un sonrojo ante las palabras

-Me alegro escuchar eso, Kei-kun - dijo Morita - pero el jardín es un desastre y el dojo quedo mal ayer, creo que debe tener unas goteras... y Yukiko te necesitaba para algo - informó el maestro de forma amable pero estricta todas sus labores.

Kei se puso a hacer todo lo que le habían pedido, después de capturar a un ratón que a Yukiko casi la mata de un infarto subió a arreglar el techo del dojo. El sensei observaba como Kei había obtenido una vitalidad que antes no tenía, seguro había encontrado algo en común con Hisaki y eso lo ponía feliz. Una vez que Kei acabó con el tejado limpió el dojo y acto seguido se puso a arreglar el jardín... realmente estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

Yukiko llamó a comer a todos los habitantes del dojo y como siempre se enfadó que nadie hiciera caso a la primera. Kei dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a lavarse un poco antes de dirigirse al comedor con el resto de los muchachos.

-¡Kei-saan¡Se va a enfríar! – gritó Yukiko.

-Hija, quieres dejar de gritar - murmuró el hombre cansado de los gritos de la chica.

Mitsuro le tendió su plato a Yukiko para que le sirviera y la chica sólo se encogió de hombros. Kei llegó momentos más tarde con una sonrisa que no podía disimular saludando con una reverencia a su sensei.

-Lamento el retraso sensei pero fui a lavarme un poco antes de venir a comer- se disculpó ocupando su sitio.

La sonrisa de Kei no pasó desapercibida para Yukiko y mucho menos para su padre, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario.

-Lamento llegar tarde - dijo Shigeru entrando al comedor.

Yukiko ni lo miró solo le sirvió la comida después que a Kei.

-¿Porqué esa cara de felicidad? - preguntó Shigeru al ver la sonrisa de Kei, nada parecida a la expresión seria que siempre tenía.

-Simplemente estoy contento - respondió Kei tratando de ponerse algo más serio pero fallando miserablemente, el simple recuerdo del rubio era suficiente para hacer brotar su sonrisa cada vez más luminosa.

-¡Shigeru, no molestes a Kei-san! - dijo Yukiko molesta. En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Yukiko se levantó y fue a contestar.

-Kei-san... es para ti.

Kei se sorprendió, él nunca tenía llamadas a menos que… emocionado y al mismo tiempo confundido fue a contestar.

-Diga... Ushiba-san al habla - saludó tratando de averiguar quien le llamaba y para qué.

-Ushiba-san... Hisaki... él - sollozó la mujer - no puedo dar con él.

-Suzuki-sama... ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó preocupado por su amigo - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Le dije que no saliera... y se fue... no puedo encontrarlo. ¿No está contigo? - preguntó la señora realmente angustiada.

-No, no ha venido - respondió mirando ligeramente angustiado a su sensei - ¿quiere... quiere que lo busque?- preguntó seguro que si le decía que no iba a ir a buscarle igualmente.

-No, no es necesario - dijo la señora - Yamada-san y yo lo buscaremos - dijo la señora ya más tranquila.

-Como quiera -respondió antes de colgar el teléfono

¿Yamada¿el entrenador de kendo? Eso solo complicaba las cosas porque con eso la madre de Hisaki se daría cuenta que su hijo seguía en el kendo.

-Sensei... necesito salir- pidió casi mecánicamente sin detenerse ni a pensar que estaban comiendo.

-¿Kei-san, ocurrió algo malo? - preguntó Yukiko angustiada.

-Aún no terminas tu comida - dijo el maestro y Shigeru sólo lo miro detenidamente.

Kei se sentó sin rechistarle al maestro a pesar de que se moría por salir corriendo.

-No Yukiko, no te preocupes, está todo bien - respondió a la joven con una sonrisa forzada ya que todo vestigio de su sonrisa original y su energía se había desaparecido, además comenzaba a llover de nuevo.

-Pero si te urge... adelante - dijo el maestro al ver el rostro ensombrecido de su alumno.

Esta bien que necesitaba disciplina, pero tampoco era nadie para impedirle nada. Yukiko miró a su padre y luego tomo la mano de Kei.

-Guardaré tu porción, Kei-san.

-Preferiría... preferiría hablar con usted después de comer sensei - pidió en tono tenue tomando un bocado que nada le apetecía en ese momento.

-Como gustes entonces - dijo el hombre y siguió comiendo.

Yukiko no pudo sino apretar los labios y también seguir con la comida en silencio. Al finalizar la comida Kei espero hasta que todos los demás se fueran para hablar con su maestro.

-Sensei... lamento todo esto pero... mis tareas están ya acabadas y... Hisaki... digo... Suzuki-san se desapareció y...- trató de explicarle -tiene muchos problemas...

-Ya veo... quizá Yukiko pueda ir contigo a buscarlo, Shigeru también puede ir - comentó el maestro empezando a preocuparse también por el chico.

-La verdad sensei... es que creo que sé donde está - le explicó el muchacho - pero no sé el tiempo que pueda tardar en convencerle de volver... y vuelve a llover - comentó explicándole los problemas que veía a la idea de ir a buscarle.

-Entonces... ve con cuidado y trata de comunicarte en cuanto lo encuentres, sino, serán dos desaparecidos y no sólo uno – dijo Morita con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe sensei... tengo toda la intención de volver... pero no sé cuando... a lo sumo si no quiere irse su casa... ¿lo puedo traer?- preguntó el moreno tratando de buscar soluciones.

-Por supuesto... hay suficientes habitaciones - dijo el maestro sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Gracias sensei- susurró antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo hacia la calle esperando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y que el rubio estuviera en la cabaña que había tras su casa.

Cuidando de no ser visto por la madre de Hisaki, cruzó hacia el lugar entrando con cuidado y alerta por si no era él precisamente el que estaba allí.

-¿Hisaki?- pregunté observando al rubio sentado en un rincón del lugar.

El chico levantó la vista, bastante sorprendido de que Kei estuviera ahí, volverlo a ver tan pronto era como un sueño, le sonrió débilmente.

-Kei-kun - estiró los brazos como si fuera un niño que acababa de tropezar y necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara.

-Hisaki...- susurró de nuevo acercándose a él, empapado como estaba abrazándole feliz de verle bien- ¿qué hiciste?.

-Nada... preparar la cena y venir aquí - contestó Hisaki recargando su cara sobre el hombro de Kei y sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Tu madre llamó para saber si estabas conmigo... dijo que Yamada y ella te buscarían... ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

-No, no me siento bien - respondió Hisaki hundiendo más su rostro en el hombro de Kei - ese hombre... va a lastimar a mamá y ella no lo quiere ver. Nunca había estado y de repente aparece; no me gusta nada.

-No puedes evitarlo Hisaki... ella tomó su decisión y debes respetársela aunque te duela - le comentó acariciándole los hombros mientras -vamos... seguro que el tipo no es tan malo - añadió olvidando que era Yamada, con los nervios de haber perdido al rubio.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme - dijo Hisaki con una sonrisa un poco más iluminada y abrazando con más fuerza a Kei -no... no lo hubiera soportado sin ti

-No digas tonterías Hisaki - le dijo abrazándole con fuerza de vuelta tratando de consolarle -piensa como estaría yo si hubieras hecho una tontería aún mayor.

-¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? - preguntó Hisaki sorprendido de repente -¿acaso creías... que me ahogaría en el río o algo así?

-Acabas de decir que no lo hubieras soportado sin mí... ¿qué habrías hecho si no llego a venir, eh?- le preguntó casi con desesperación atrayéndole más a él besándole el cabello tratando de consolarle y a la vez verificar que estaba todo bien.

-Hubiera ido a buscarte en cuanto estuviera más calmado - respondió Hisaki tranquilizándose por las caricias de Kei - ahora que te encontré... ¡no voy a separarme nunca de ti, Kei-kun!

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Hisaki .- le susurró más calmado, al sentir como se relajaba el rubio -no te estuve buscando... se me ocurrió venir directo aquí por ti - añadió sonriente.

-¿En serio? - Hisaki levantó la cabeza - ¿co... como imaginaste que estaría aquí?

-Dijiste que era tu lugar favorito... y no sé, era una sensación que me decía que estarías aquí- le explicó lo inexplicable sabiendo que sonaba muy raro.

Hisaki abrazó a Kei y lo besó pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

-No es raro, me da mucho gusto que tuvieras esa sensación.

-Sí que lo es... y lo sabes... es raro tener tanta conexión con alguien que conoces desde hace tan poco tiempo- le dijo serio antes de corresponder al beso.

-Pues a mi no me importa - respondió Hisaki volviendo a besar a Kei, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escuchaba que afuera llovía con más fuerza.

-A mí tampoco me importa... pero es raro- susurró correspondiendo de nuevo a sus avances dejando que una de sus manos se colaran bajo su camisa.

Hisaki sonrió antes de volver a besarlo e ir recostando a Kei con cuidado, para después comenzar a besar y lamer su cuello.

-Hisaki...- susurró observándole a los ojos sabiendo que no podía defenderse... no era el momento... necesitaba aquello y él se lo daría si lo necesitaba...

-¿Dime? - dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de Kei -¿ocurre algo malo?

-Nada... salvo que me estoy quedando helado- susurró refiriéndose a su ropa mojada.

-¿De verdad? - dijo Hisaki con un tono de incredulidad pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

Sin más, le sacó la camisa a Kei y comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros, bajando lentamente por su pecho. Un gemido abandonó los labios del moreno viendo como éste iba besándole, una imagen tan erótica como el hecho en sí. Mientras bajaba por su abdomen, las manos de Hisaki iban abriendo el pantalón del moreno y deslizándolo por sus piernas poco a poco hasta quitárselos completamente.

-No quiero que enfermes por buscarme.

-¡Qué amable por tu parte!- le respondió levantando sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

Hisaki sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de Kei mientras acariciaba su pecho lentamente y enredaba sus piernas con las de Kei.

-Esto es una locura.- susurró en sus labios mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda del rubio acariciándola.

-Ya no pienses, Kei - susurró en su oído mientras colaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Kei.

Un profundo gemido se escapó de la garganta de Kei al sentir las sensaciones nunca provocadas por otra persona... disfrutando del toque de Hisaki mientras comenzaba a pelearse con la camisa del joven. Hisaki siguió besando los labios de Kei mientras acariciaba su miembro. Le gustaba, en verdad le gustaba y sentía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La camisa de Hisaki voló por encima de ellos mientras que Kei entretenía ambas manos en desabrochar el pantalón de Hisaki. El rubio sonrió a Kei y se giró para que ahora el moreno quedara encima de él. Sin embargo lo atrajo de la nuca y volvió a besarle los labios

-Te adoro...- susurró como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer... como si ya lo hubieran hecho infinidad de veces y siempre juntos.

No tardó en dejar el pantalón de Hisaki amontonado en una esquina mientras él se sentaba en su cadera y comenzaba a moverse dejando que ambas erecciones se rozaran. Hisaki dejó escapar un gemido y atrajo más a su cuerpo a Kei. Se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado y poder besar así el cuello del moreno y mordisquear un poco sus hombros.

-Hisaki... esto es... - susurró no siendo capaz de completar la frase tan solo acariciando la espalda del rubio y aferrándose a ella con fuerza, temiendo que se le desvaneciera.

Hisaki no tenía palabras, se dedicaba a disfrutar de cada centímetro de piel suave de Kei. Sus manos bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas que empezó a acariciar lentamente. Kei por su parte se dedicaba a explorar el cuello del rubio con su boca, trazando un suave camino de besos y mordisquitos hasta llegar a su oreja mordisqueándole el lóbulo. El rubio se estremeció por completo al sentir las caricias en su oreja, pero era una sensación muy agradable. Acercó sus dedos a la entrada de Kei y comenzó a presionar lentamente. Ante la sensación, Kei se aferró nervioso a la espalda del rubio pero seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto en esos momentos, realmente deseaba sentirse suyo. Hisaki sintió el apretón en su espalda, y se separó un poco.

-Lo siento - dijo tímidamente alejando un poco sus manos.

-Esta... está bien Hisaki...- susurró viéndole a los ojos con las mejillas de un rosado intenso -sigue si quieres... sólo ten cuidado...

Hisaki asintió sonriendo y volvió a besarlo lentamente mientras volvía a introducir sus dedos lentamente. No pudo evitar volver a tensarse pero era lo que quería, estar ahí con Hisaki...

-Hazme tuyo...- pidió con dulzura entre besos.

Las palabras de Kei desconcertaron un poco a Hisaki, pero le sonaron tan perfectas y entregadas que no pudo sentirse mejor. En verdad, estaba completamente embelesado por Kei, pérdidamente enamorado de él y, al igual que Kei, sólo quería poder unirse a él. Besó los labios de Kei y luego volvió a recostarlo para bajar lamiendo su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzar a lamerlo. El moreno se arqueó ante la sensación de la boca de Hisaki recorrer su miembro en caricias que en toda su vida, nunca se había atrevido a pensar. Hisaki continuó lamiendo y unos segundos después introdujo todo el miembro del moreno a su boca, comenzó a succionar lentamente y luego aceleró el ritmo. Todo era nuevo para él, cada sabor y cada caricia, pero estaba cegado por el deseo de poder tocar todo el cuerpo de Kei, entendía que una vez que estuviera unido a él, le pertenecería completamente y no dejaría que nadie más se acercara a él. Kei se estremecía ante las caricias del moreno, sorprendido y excitado pero a la vez sintiendo como su cuerpo reconocía el tacto de aquellas manos. Sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Kei, sólo lo excitaba más y deseaba tocarlo más, escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos lo alteraban; y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que no era nada nuevo. Lo conocía, sabía precisamente donde acariciar para dar placer al chico que tenía dominado. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las intensas sensaciones. El lugar se sentía ligeramente fresco pero el olor a lluvia entremezclado con la madera le daba un ambiente tan reconfortant…tan conocido...

-Kusaka - gimió en lo enardecido de su deseo no sabiendo de donde había salido ese nombre pero a la vez sintiéndose tan correcto...

A Hisaki no le pareció extraño al nombre, sino al contrario le encantó que lo susurrara al momento que volvía a introducir sus dedos en la entrada de Kei y lo obligaba a abrir más sus piernas. Kei abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en los dorados ojos de su acompañante... se sentía tan reconfortado, tan lleno de sensaciones que pensó¿como podía amar tanto a alguien hasta el punto de sentir que daría su vida por él? Hisaki lo miró fijamente y volvió a besar sus labios. Sentía que por fin se había encontrado con la persona que había estado buscando y esperando por siglos.

-Entrégate a mi, Akizuki-san - susurró sin saber porqué

Ese nombre, tan extraño para él pero que a la vez sentía tan ligado a su interior.

-No necesito entregarme...siempre he estado entregado a ti...- respondió en susurro yendo al instante a besarle con pasión.

Hisaki correspondió el beso y poco a poco fue acercando su cadera para comenzar a empujar lentamente y poder entrar en Kei. Sin dudarlo un instante Kei cerró sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hisaki facilitándole la tarea de entrar en él, lenta y suavemente sintiendo como su interior se adaptaba a él. El rubio besó el cuello de Kei y con más confianza empujó para hacer más completa la penetración. Soltó un jadeo al sentir como el cuerpo de Kei se abría perfectamente para él. Un gemido entremezclado con un ligero grito se escapó de su garganta al sentir como su trasero se unía con la cadera de Hisaki... una sensación nunca antes sentida y a la vez tan anhelada. Al oír el grito, Hisaki levantó la vista para ver los ojos grises de Kei y cariñosamente besó sus mejillas, mientras seguía empujando sus caderas contra Kei. Una sonrisa correspondió el gesto del rubio mientras que se apoderaba de la boca de éste hambrientamente. Le deseaba, deseaba sentirse así por siempre, estar a su lado por encima de todo solo quería estar con él.

-Vente... a vivir... con...migo- susurró entre gemidos de placer y éxtasis puro mientras él mismo comenzaba a moverse acelerando su vaivén.

Hisaki lo miró con cariño y volvió a besar su boca poniendo más fuerza en sus embestidas. Era lo que más quería, estar para siempre con Kei,esa vez no dejaría que nada le pasara, no lo dejaría jamás solo...pero no podía. Hisaki le sonrió con un rastro de tristeza mientras colaba una de sus manos para acariciar el miembro de Kei. Kei se arqueó sintiendo como el placer le inundaba del todo hasta el punto de creer que podría llegar a perder toda racionalidad.

-Te amo- susurró con pasión y entrega en su tono justo antes de venirse en la mano de Hisaki.

-Te amo... Kei-kun - respondió Hisaki cayendo exhausto sobre el cuerpo del moreno después de haber terminado dentro de él.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Hisaki no se movió, estaba tendido sobre Kei, tratando de controlar su respiración... sintiéndose tan completo y feliz que no quería pensar en nada más. Kei tan solo atinó a llevar una de sus manos hasta el cabello rubio que se desbordaba en mechones, acariciándolo, jugueteando con él, realmente le adoraba. Hisaki se recostó a un lado de Kei y lo acercó para recargarlo en su pecho.

-¿No te parece extraño?

-¿A qué de todo lo extraño que nos ha pasado te refieres?- susurró recostándose feliz en el pecho del rubio mientras con la mano tanteaba en busca de la camisa de Hisaki con la que finalmente les cubrió ligeramente a ambos para no quedarse fríos.

-A todo - rió Hisaki besando la frente de Kei -desde que te conocí... no pude sacarte de mi mente.

-Y me cambiaste el nombre- susurró sintiéndose completo como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

Pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera de Hisaki acercándose a él más todavía.

-Tú también - gruñó el chico pero en verdad no estaba molesto... incluso le llegó a gustar el nombre.

Hisaki lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-No tengo ni idea de quien es Kusaka - le comentó tranquilamente antes de dejar un tierno beso en el pecho de éste -no había oído ese nombre en la vida...

-Igual me llamaste así - dijo el rubio - pero no me molesta... aunque suene extraño.

-A mí tampoco me molestó el cambio de nombre que tú me diste - le comentó acurrucándose más contra él -mi sensei dijo que podías venir a quedarte.. que hay muchos cuartos libres...

-No puedo ir, Kei-kun - dijo tristemente Hisaki - mi madre se pondría como loca, lo sabes.

-Lo sé... pero Yamada-san... él es el entrenador al que le quité el trabajo... me conoce, sabe que practico kendo - le comentó entristecido por la situación aferrándose a Hisaki como si temiera que se le fuera a esfumar.

-¿Y crees que eso va a resolver las cosas con mamá? - dijo Hisaki tratando de no sonar rudo - Kei-kun... tengo que quedarme con ella y protegerla de ese sujeto.

-Lo sé, lo sé... es solo que... el que Yamada me conozca solo empeora aún más las cosas- comentó serio lamentando el tono que le había hecho usar a Hisaki -yo solo... trato de buscar alguna forma de...

Hisaki besó nuevamente los labios de Kei.

-Estará todo bien, Kei-kun... lo prometo... no voy a permitir que nadie nos separe.

-No es solo eso... es que las cosas se están complicando demasiado y no... no sé, no sé como arreglar la situación- le comentó levantándose y quedándose sentado en el suelo.

Hisaki se mordió los labios... Kei tenía razón. Las cosas se complicaban, quería estar con él, pero no podía dejar a su madre de lado y en cuanto se enterara que Kei jugaba y era sensei de kendo lo más seguro es que no dejara ni sacar un pelo de la casa. No era justo que eso sucediera así y tenía que encontrar una solución. Sin embargo en ese momento no quería soluciones, quería a Kei y lo demás podía esperar.

-Kei-kun - dijo suavemente abrazándolo por la espalda - dejemos que las cosas vayan pasando solas¿vale? No podemos apresurarnos.

-No me dejes solo Hisaki...- susurró pasando sus brazos por encima de los que le abrazaban -no me dejes...

Hisaki besó los hombros de Kei.

-No lo haré... - respondió firmemente y sintiéndose extraño, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo decía.

-Deberíamos... volver - susurró el moreno girándose un poco para observar el rostro de Hisaki, tan amado, tan conocido y tan deseado, sabiendo que aquella promesa era verdad, nunca iba a abandonarle.

-Sí - asintió Hisaki - pero tú ropa está mojada - Hisaki se levantó y de un cajón sacó un uniforme de kendo -ponte esto

-No es necesario Hisaki- le respondió sonriéndole -igualmente me voy a mojar de vuelta a casa- añadió acercándose a él y dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Pasemos entonces a mi casa para prestarte un paraguas - dijo Hisaki abrazando a Kei para no dejarlo separarse de su cuerpo.

-No lo creo prudente, Hisaki... si Yamada está allí será una situación realmente tensa. De verdad, no te preocupes... al llegar Yukiko me preparará un baño caliente...- comentó acariciando la espalda del rubio -contaré las horas hasta que llegue el viernes para verte de nuevo.

Hisaki sonrió y abrazo con más fuerza a Kei.

-Me siento Romeo y Julieta - dijo riendo antes de darle un beso -volvamos, mi mamá ha de estar histérica.

-Espero que no, Hisaki - susurró comenzando a ponerse su traje mojado - Romeo y Julieta no acaban precisamente bien.

-Eran otros tiempos, me refiero a que nos tenemos que ocultar para vernos - dijo contestó mientras él también comenzaba a vestirse.

-Sí, eso sí- respondió girándose a observar al rubio que acababa de vestirse y abrazarlo por detrás -gracias... fue algo increíble - susurró antes de dejar un suave beso en su nuca sin soltar su abrazo.

Hisaki tembló... no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

-Esto... no... no te lastime? - preguntó tímidamente

-No... bueno, no demasiado - comentó el otro sintiendo una ligera molestia en la zona - Pero da igual... valió la pena -susurró de nuevo suspirando con deseos de no dejar que el rubio se fuera a su casa y se alejara de él de nuevo.

Hisaki se ruborizó y se giró jalando a Kei.

-Mejor vámonos - dijo nervioso

El moreno observó ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción del rubio... al fin y al cabo que simplemente trataba de alargar un poco más su estancia allí con él y volver a crear un ligero ambiente romántico, pero al parecer no lo había conseguido.

-Está bien, vámonos - respondió finalmente soltando el agarre del rubio -mi sensei también debe estar preocupado.

-Kei-kun - el rubio se detuvo en seco y se giró violentamente contra el moreno -me gustaría poder vivir aquí para siempre contigo - dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de Kei - y voy a luchar para que se haga realidad.

-Dicen que de sueños también se vive, Hisaki- le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa algo entristecida antes de acercarse al rubio dejando un suave beso en los labios -te veré el viernes...

-¿Dónde? - preguntó el chico deteniendo al moreno - te acompañaré hasta el puente.

-Hisaki... deberías ir a casa... tu madre debe estar a punto de perder los nervios - le respondió acercándose de nuevo a él con cariño -y donde nos vamos a ver... en la competición de kendo...

Hisaki sonrió estúpidamente... era cierto y él lo había olvidado.

-Y luego iremos a la biblioteca¿verdad? - preguntó irónicamente

-Realmente me gustaría sí, pero si tu madre le da mi nombre a Yamada se vendrá abajo toda nuestra mentira- le explicó el moreno.

-Es cierto, bueno... mientras Yamada no sepa que estoy contigo, no habrá problema - respondió el chico sin dejar de abrazar a Kei.

-Ya veremos como arreglar todo esto, es cuestión de tiempo que encontremos la solución - contestó dejando un suave beso en sus labios - Es mejor que nos vayamos ya...

Hisaki cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente el tacto de los labios de Kei sobre los suyos. No quería perder ese dulce contacto de sus labios, pero por ese día, tenía que ser así. Él también contaría cada segundo para volver a verlo.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!

Otra vez perdón por el retraso, pero espero que este capi les guste mucho nn Gracias por sus comentarios.

KYH

* * *

EL DESPERTAR DE LA CIGARRA

V

Kei llegó a su casa corriendo, tal y como se había ido y buscó casi con desesperación al maestro. Había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y quería consultarle. Yukiko estaba en la puerta esperando pacientemente por Kei, cuando él lo escuchó llegar se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Kei-san!

-Yukiko, pero ¿que haces en la puerta? Vas a empaparte.- le dijo el chico haciéndola entrar con él...- Necesito ver a mi sensei... ¿está aun despierto?.

-Estaba esperando noticias tuyas, Kei-san - dijo la chica sintiéndose feliz de que el moreno estuviera bien.-Mi papá está en el dojo... dijo que te esperaría ahí

-Gracias Yukiko-kun. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.- le susurró con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso casto en la mejilla de la muchacha y salir corriendo hacia el dojo.

La chica sonrío y vio como Kei se alejaba antes de que ella le pudiera decir que el baño estaba listo.

-Sensei...- llamó Kei al llegar al dojo viendo a su maestro sentado calmadamente en el suelo, al parecer meditando.

-Te esperaba, Kei-kun - dijo el sensei girándose lentamente - ¿encontraste a tu amigo?

-Sí, sensei, ya regresó a su casa.- respondió haciéndole al anciano una profunda reverencia.- gracias por su comprensión maestro.

-Me alegro - dijo el hombre sonriendo - será mejor que vayas a descansar, te ves agotado.

Un ligero sonrojo alcanzó las mejillas de Kei pensando en el ejercicio que había hecho...

-Sensei... quería preguntarle... ¿Usted conoce de algo el nombre de Kusaka?. - preguntó curioso por saber porque ese nombre había venido a sus labios.

-¿Kusaka? - el hombre se quedó pensativo un rato - bueno... hay un relato de principios la era Meiji que nadie sabe si ocurrió o no, pero es bastante interesante. Se cuenta que dos samurai, uno que luchaba por el emperador y otro que luchaba por el shôgun, se enamoraron y por ser de bandos diferentes prefirieron morir antes de luchar entre ellos - explicó Mitsuro.

-Es extraño... le... le llamé así, sensei...- le expicó el muchacho observando al maestro.- y él a mí, Akisuki... No lo entiendo, sensei.- continuo sorprendido por la historia.

-¿Kusaka y Akisuki? - Morita se quedó callado - bueno, esos eran los nombres de los samurai. Kei-kun... no... no hay nada entre ustedes¿verdad? - preguntó un poco preocupado el hombre mirando fijamente a Kei.

-Sensei... yo...- susurró el joven azorado no sabiendo como podría tomar ese tipo de relaciones su maestro.- Digamos que podríamos ser algo más que amigos...

Mitsuro Morita lo miró severamente.

-Kei-kun...yo no te voy a impedir nada, es tu vida después de todo; sin embargo les podría traer muchos problemas y no te quiero en ellos - aseguró el hombre.

-Lo sé sensei... sé que no va a ser sencillo... su madre no quiere ni oír hablar de kendo y sospecho que tampoco le gustaría la idea de su hijo con un hombre... pero no lo puedo evitar, sensei. No puedo evitar lo que siento.- suspiró el chico bajando la mirada al suelo, no queriendo tampoco decepcionar a su maestro.

El hombre acarició cariñosamente la cabeza del muchacho.

-Yo sé que no lo pueden impedir, ninguno de los dos... pero tienen que intentarlo.

-Sensei... ¿me está pidiendo que niegue lo que siento?.- preguntó el chico dolido pero aún respetuoso sintiendo que si su maestro le pedía que negara su sentimientos no sabría que hacer.

-Así es, Kei-kun - dijo el hombre severamente - no te quiero en problemas... eres entrenador de kendo, tienes una gran beca... tener problemas significa perder todo eso - trató de explicar el maestro.

El muchacho tan solo asintió en aceptación de las palabras de su sensei, doliéndole en el alma aquéllas palabras sintiendo por primera vez una falta de apoyo por parte de su maestro. Sin querer molestar más a su sensei se levantó y se despidió con una profunda reverencia comenzando a caminar hacia los baños casi de forma automática, como si los pies le pesaran demasiado. Mitsuro vio con pesadez a su alumno. Comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento que tenía hacia Hisaki, pero sabía los problemas y sobre todo, temía que acabara en lo mismo que los hombres de la leyenda.

Kei comenzó a bañarse con la misma sensación en el corazón, era como si alguien le diera a elegir entre lo que más le gustaba que era el kendo y lo que más amaba, Hisaki; pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo¿cómo dejar de amarle cuando su corazón ya le pertenecía, cuando ya le había entregado todo de él? Lo único que querría en aquellos momentos era abandonarse entre los brazos del rubio, encontrar consuelo en los mismos y olvidar el resto del mundo que les rodeaba, deseaba poder pasar el resto de su vida con él o simplemente no seguir viviendo.

Hisaki llegó empapado a su casa, después de despedirse de Kei, había estado caminando debajo de la lluvia recordando el perfecto cuerpo de Kei, su sonrisa, su mirada... todo lo que le gustaba de él. Entró a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Jovencito... ¿Dónde se supone que te metiste?.- preguntó la mujer saliendo del salón seguida por un hombre robusto de cara no muy amable.

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que tuviste a tu madre?.- preguntó el hombre como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerle reproches.

-Fui a pasear... estaba aburrido encerrado en mi habitación - dijo Hisaki sin importarle en absoluto el tono que usaba en contra de sus mayores.

Una mano palmeó con brusquedad el rostro del chico.

-No te atrevas a usar ese tono con tu madre.- avisó Yamada con violencia en su voz gesto consentido por la mujer.

-Deberías parecerte un poco más a Ushiba-san... al fin que son amigos tendría que mostrarte modales.- continuó su madre dejando a Yamada más que sorprendido.

Hisaki se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y sintió que su corazón caía al suelo nada más de escuchar el nombre de Kei... se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Ushiba-san? - preguntó con interés Yamada mirando después de reojo a Hisaki.

-Es un amigo suyo del colegio... un chico agradable... ¿lo conoces?.- preguntó la madre sorprendida de que así fuera.

-No... simplemente me pareció conocido el nombre - respondió Yamada con total amabilidad a la mujer pero mirando triunfante a Hisaki. -Querida, ya está aquí tu hijo¿qué te parece si vas a descansar?

-¿Vas a irte ya?.- preguntó la mujer decepcionada sin voltear si quiera a mirar que le podía parecer todo aquello a su hijo.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? - preguntó el hombre con un falso cariño abrazando a la mujer.

Hisaki apretó los dientes para no estallar.

-Ya que estás tan bien acompañada, iré a tomar un baño - dijo el chico sintiendo como su mejilla se iba inflamando.

Un gesto de disgusto apareció en el rostro de la mujer ante semejante actitud hasta que sintió los labios de Yamada en su mejilla, lo que pronto la hizo sonreír de golpe...

-Ve a acostarte... subiré enseguida querida.- le dijo el hombre fingiendo que iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina mirando peligrosamente al chico.

Hisaki miro a su mamá, aún mantenía la mano sobre la mejilla que se iba inflamando cada vez más. En su vida, nadie lo había golpeado.

-No me gusta ese hombre - le susurró tristemente - cómo permites que me golpee.

-Te va haciendo falta que haya un hombre en casa que te enseñe a comportarte como es debido... ¿a quién se le ocurre escaparse así¿imaginas lo preocupada que estuve?.- preguntó la mujer mirándole dolida.- Demasiado poco te hizo para lo que merecías... si tu padre hubiera estado aquí...

Hisaki no pudo evitar mirar furioso a su madre.

-¡Si mi padre estuviera aquí, ni siquiera estariamos discutiendo esto! - se giró y subió a su recámara corriendo.

Yamada tan solo siguió al muchacho hasta su cuarto después de asegurarse que la mujer le esperaba en su propio dormitorio, sin duda tenía toda la intención de quedarse allí a pasar la noche y a ser posible mucho más, pero antes tenía algo que arreglar.

-Así que eres amigo de Ushabi-san...- comentó el adulto observando al muchacho al entrar en su cuarto sin llamar.

Hisaki dio un salto y se levantó de la cama tirando todo el botiquín con el que intentaba curar su mejilla.

-No tiene porqué entrar a mi recámara así. Y quién sea mi amigo no le importa

-No seas impertinente, mocoso.- respondió el mayor descargando otro golpe en su rostro.- Entro aquí porque me da la gana... y sí me importa si ese malnacido es tu amigo... ¿qué diría tu madre si supiera que tu amiguito es sesei de kendo?.

Hisaki se aguantó todo el coraje contra ese hombre. No podía golpearlo como deseaba y no lo hacía por su madre.

-¿Y qué diría mi mamá si sabe que usted también lo es?

-Yo ya no lo soy gracias a tu amigo... y más te valdría hacerme caso mocoso si no quieres que tu madre esté entre el público de tu próximo combate... sería un duro golpe para ella¿cierto?.- preguntó con sorna.- y por cierto, creo que es el viernes¿verdad?- añadió con malicia.- Creo que tu madre estará de acuerdo conmigo en que hace falta pintar la valla... y que el viernes será un día perfecto para que lo hagas.

-Lo haré si ella me lo pide y no usted - contestó Hisaki desafiando al hombre a pesar de tener la mejilla más que inflamada.

-No me desafies, chico... le rompería el corazón a tu madre enterarse de que practicas kendo... más que eso... incluso compites en torneos... ¿qué pensaría al saber que sigues los pasos de tu pobre padre?.- le amenazó serio tomándole por el brazo y zarandeándole.

Hisaki se zafó bruscamente.

-Igual a usted no le importa mucho lo que mi madre quiere... sólo le importa su dinero, pero yo no voy a permitir que se lo quede.

-No me retes... te lo estoy advirtiendo... amigablemente.- comentó con tono peligroso observándole serio.

Hisaki comprendió que no tenía de otra más que soportar a ese sujeto si no quería que fuera con su madre, ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella. Además que no sólo saldría él lastimado, sino también su madre y era algo que no podría soportar.

-Eso lo veremos... por lo pronto, lárguese de mi habitación.

-Oh, sí, descuida, no tengo intención de permanecer mucho más aquí... más bien, prefiero pasar la noche en la de tu madre.- respondió antes de salir del cuarto.

Hisaki apretó las manos y se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama. No podía soportar la idea de que ese hombre fuera a tocar a su madre, tampoco podía soportar la idea de que su madre fuera seducida completamente y tener que vivir bajo el yugo de Yamada. Eran demasiadas cosas en su mente y él solo no podía pensar en una solución que no lastimara a su madre. Tenía que pensar en algo para no pintar la valla el viernes y poder ir al torneo... tenía que ver a Kei.

Kei paseaba por el vestuario nervioso. Hisaki no se había presentado al combate y no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le debía haber pasado. Quería averiguar y lo más que pudo obtener sin levantar sospechas fue que hacía dos días que no iba a clase y que nadie le había visto. Así que al salir del lugar, casi de los primeros corrió de camino a casa del rubio sabiendo que tal vez le echaran en falta en casa de su sensei pero a estas alturas le daba igual, le habían dolido las palabras del hombre y la verdad le habían decepcionado, siempre pensó que su sensei le apoyaría. Alcanzó a llegar a la casa de Hisaki y observó luz en su cuarto, tal vez debería llamar pero si algo le había ocurrido…con decisión trepó por un árbol del jardín hasta la ventana del rubio y tocó débilmente en la misma no queriendo despertar sospechas.

Hisaki estaba a un lado de la cama poniéndose una venda en el brazo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba. Se levantó con el corazón palpitándole. Abrió la ventana y al ver a Kei lo abrazo y besó como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Hisaki... Hisaki ¿qué pasó?.- le preguntó casi al instante al ver su rostro golpeado y la venda de su brazo incluso dejando de lado momentáneamente los deseados besos.

-Ah… nada... estaba arreglando algo y me caí - mintió Hisaki sonriendole. Al ver a Kei parecía que todas sus desgracias desaparecían.

-No me mientas, Hisaki...- le susurró llevándole hasta la cama y sentándose a su lado viendo los golpes de su rostro.- ¿qué pasó mi vida?

-Eso, en serio - rió Hisaki - mi madre y sus cosas bobas. ¿Pero tú como estás¿Qué tal el torneo? - preguntó con cierta tristeza.

-No lo sé, no tengo idea de como fue el torneo - le susurró apartándole el cabello del rostro con cuidado de no lastimarle.- ¿por qué no fuiste a clase estos días?

-Mi madre...ya sabes - dijo Hisaki encogiéndose de hombros - si sigue asi me va a hacer perder el año escolar.

-¿Tu mamá te golpeó así?.- preguntó pasando un brazo por su espalda con cariño tratando de asegurarse que estaba bien.

-Kei-kun - murmuró Hisaki acariciando el rostro del chico - estoy bien... me caí, es todo.

-Deja de tratarme como un tonto, Hisaki... reconozco un golpe cuando lo veo y lo sabes- respondió ligeramente molesto por la falta de confianza del rubio aunque la verdad es que no le costaba mucho perder la paciencia durante esa época, alejado de Hisaki y rechazado por su sensei.

Hisaki le sonrió débilmente.

-No puedohacer nada de cualquier forma, Kei-kun - dijo el chico - es Yamada

Un suspiro abandonó el pecho del moreno acariciando el cabello rubio con amor.

-Maldito sea - susurró continuando sus caricias.- ¿tu mamá lo consiente?

-¿Crees que si no lo consintiera estaría así? - respondió Hisaki - pero no puedo hacer nada... no quiero que ese bastardo te dañe, por que eso hará. Tampoco quiero que la lastime a ella.

-Vente conmigo, Hisaki...- susurró observándole casi con desesperación.- vente conmigo... ya veremos que hacemos, pero que no te vuelva a lastimar.

-No puedo... tengo que cuidar a mamá, Kei-kun - Hisaki abrazo al moreno fuertemente entre sus brazos - estaré bien... te lo prometo.

-No soportaré si te lastima. Hisaki...- susurró abrazándole igualmente deseando poder borrar el dolor del muchacho.- Mi maestro se enteró de lo nuestro... me ha "pedido" que te deje.

-Entonces - Hisaki sintió un apretón en su corazón y dejando escapar un suspiro continúo - deberías hacerlo, Kei-kun. Creo que después de todo no soy bueno para nadie.

-No digas tonterías, Hisaki. Eres bueno para mí, hace tiempo que mi corazón solo late si lo hace al mismo ritmo que el tuyo.

Kei sentía que perdería el norte si aquello derivaba en una ruptura con el rubio, haría cualquier locura. Hisaki beso a Kei y se levantó para ver por la ventana. Amaba tanto a Kei, pero no perdonaría que algo le pasara por su culpa... mucho menos que perdiera la beca.

-Kei-kun... en verdad creo que lo mejor es dejar de vernos.

-Dime que no me quieres... dime que no me amas y me iré...- susurró observándole dolido sin entender nada de lo que le sucedía últimamente.- Es la única manera que tienes de librarte de mí.

Hisaki se mordió los labios... ¿cómo podía pronunciar esas palabras si Kei era toda su vida?

-Gracias por venir... estoy bien, ahora puedes irte - murmuró abriendo la ventana.

Kei no dijo nada tan solo lo observó unos instantes sintiendo que se le iba la vida con cada latido que su corazón daba y finalmente optó por cumplir con el pedido sin decir nada más, simplemente dejando atrás al rubio por el que su corazón acababa de morir. Hisaki se quedó mirando a la ventana viendo como Kei se iba. Como su vida se iba otra vez. Volvió a recostarse en la cama sin poder evitar llorar.

Kei entró en la casa de su sensei cuando ya había anochecido, no se había dado prisa ninguna en volver, en realidad estaba en un punto en el que ni se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, simplemente le daba igual, sencillamente no sentía. Al entrar saludó respetuosamente al anciano con una reverencia de forma mecánica casi por costumbre y siguió hasta su cuarto.

-¿Kei-san? - preguntó Yukiko llamando en la puerta - el baño está listo.

-Gracias Yukiko, voy enseguida.- respondió desde dentro con una voz profunda y cargada que casi ni reconocía como suya.

-¿Kei-san... estás bien? - preguntó la chica siempre preocupada por su amigo.

-Sí, Yukiko, estoy bien.- contestó de nuevo en el mismo tono sin vida saliendo del cuarto rumbo al baño.- Disculpame esta noche en la cena... no tengo hambre.- le pidió a la joven al pasar por su lado.

-Kei-san... - la chica se quedo de pie viendo como Kei se alejaba por el pasillo. Algo estaba mal y creía saber quién tenía la culpa.

-¡Papá... qué le hiciste a Kei-san! - dijo plantándose frente a su padre.

El hombre dejó su taza de té en la mesa, meditando la actitud de su alumno y sabiendo que debía recriminarle por la tardanza a su llegada cuando su hija le interrumpió.

-No hice nada que no debiera ser hecho Yukiko.- respondió el hombre viendo a la muchacha.

-Kei-san ha estado muy triste desde hace una semana... la última vez que habló contigo - dijo Yukiko seriamente.

-Ya lo sé- comentó Morita escuetamente sintiendo la preocupación de su hija - pero las cosas son como tienen que ser.

-¿Qué le hiciste, papá? - preguntó la chica arrodillándose al lado de su padre - no le impediste la amistad de nadie¿verdad? No tiene que ver con Suzuki-san. ¡Seguro lo hiciste cuando supiste que son contrincantes!

-Yukiko, Kei no es contrincante de Suzuki-san... es sensei, no luchador... y como ya te dije solo hice lo mejor para Kei, créeme... es preferible así.- le contestó comenzando a dudar de sus propias palabras pero sin dejar que la joven lo notara.

-No es justo... papá, sabes que Kei-san... él disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Suzuki-san - la chica se levantó - pensé que a ti no te importaba eso, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Yukiko se fue a preparar la cena, aún muy molesta con su padre. No soportaba ver a Kei tan triste.

Kei caminaba en silencio al lado de Yukiko que extrañamente iba más silenciosa de lo habitual rumbo al instituto. No tenía ganas de nada, y si antes tenía poca paciencia ahora la verdad es que ahora era nula, unido a que todo le daba igual, iba como zombi sin notar ni lo que tenía alrededor hasta que la joven tiró de la manga de su chaqueta atrayendo su atención para que viera al rubio que los veía acercarse. Kei pudo identificar a simple vista un nuevo morado en el rostro del rubio y su corazón no pudo dar un vuelco doloroso ante la visión, pero no era capaz de saber si era por ver el nuevo golpe o simplemente que el ver al rubio le lastimaba profundamente. De igual forma como había ido caminando continuó pasando por el lado del rubio sin decir ni hacer nada, salvo tal vez tatar de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por formarse en sus ojos. Hisaki se quedó paralizado al ver a Kei caminar al lado de Yukiko. Kei se veía mal, ojeroso y cansado. Y el rubio sintió como todas sus heridas dolian más de lo habitual. Yukiko observaba la escena sorprendida acercándose finalmente al rubio al ver que Kei no se detenía a hablarle.

-Suzuki-san... ¿estás bien?.- preguntó al ver su rostro amoratado.

A Hisaki le sorprendió que Yukiko le preguntara, era una muestra que Kei no había dicho nada.

-Sí, Yuki-chan... todo bien - contestó con una sonrisa a pesar que su corazón estaba adolorido y sentía que lo apretaban con fuerza -¿y tú como estás?

-Bien, aunque Kei me preocupa...- comentó la joven observando al moreno alejarse.- Se pasó la noche en el dojo entrenando... ni siquiera se acostó a dormir... ¿qué está pasando Suzuki-san?.- preguntó tratando de entender que le pasaba a su amigo.

-No es nada.. Yuki-chan... todo está bien y es lo mejor - dijo el chico sonriéndole amigablemente a la chica - me tengo que ir. Saludos a tu padre.

Kei no dijo nada ante el retraso de la chica, en realidad ni lo había notado, de la misma forma que no logró concentrarse en ninguna de sus clases ni en el camino de vuelta.

-Kei-san - se atrevió a hablar al final la chica - tú si me vas a decir lo que pasa entre tu y Suzuki-san¿cierto?

-No pasó nada, Yukiko.- respondió el otro con voz rasposa.- Y no pasará...- susurró finalmente más para sí mismo que para la chica.

-Pero... entonces ¿porqué estás tan triste? Yo sé que Suzuki-san es muy importante para ti... ¿porqué de repente lo ignoras?

-Porque tu padre me lo ordenó y Suzuki-san me lo pidió.- respondió fríamente abriendo el portalón de la vivienda y dejando pasar primero a la joven.

Yukiko se detuvo y vio a los ojos a Kei.

-Pero no es lo que tú quieres¿verdad?

-Da igual lo que yo quiera... Suzuki-san no quiere verme... y sinceramente Yukiko, no quiero hablar de él.- comentó serio cerrando el portalón deseando dejar a la chica atrás para librarse de sus dolorosas preguntas.

-¡Espera, Kei-san! - Yukiko tomó a Kei del brazo antes de que escapara. -Yo... creo que tu y Suzuki-san son uno para el otro y... no sé porqué hizo eso, pero hoy que lo vi... estoy segura que le importas mucho. Por mi padre no te preocupes. Realmente importa lo que tú quieras.

-Quiero perder el mundo de vista, Yukiko... es lo único que quiero...- susurró soltándose del agarre de la joven con más violencia de la necesaria.- Da igual si le importo o no... su petición fue clara y no voy a imponer mi presencia.

Yukiko se quedó petrificada por la reacción de Kei, pero ya no dijo nada. Su trabajo era atender el dojo y no estarse metiendo en nada más. Morita-sensei vio cuando Kei llegó y lo llamó.

-Kei-kun

El moreno se detuvo en seco unos instantes sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacer como si no hubiera oído pero sabía que eso no le sacaría de nada, así que se acercó al sensei y se inclinó ante él, esperando sus mandados.

-¿Kei-kun... me quieres decir a que se debe tu falta de interés en todo? - preguntó inquisitivo el maestro - has bajado mucho tu nivel.

-Discúlpeme, sensei, trataré de poner más atención.- respondió evadiendo la pregunta principal no queriendo ahondar más en su propio dolor.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que es por tu bien? - continuó el hombre - sin embargo... Yukiko me dijo que Suzuki estaba mal.

-Lo único que sé es que lo golpean en su casa.- respondió Kei sin levantar la vista del suelo, sabía que sus ojos acabarían llenos de lágrimas si seguía hablando de Hisaki.

-No es nuestro asunto, Kei-kun - dijo firmemente el hombre - ya no es un niño, sino todo un muchacho que sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-No se lo estoy negando sensei... simplemente respondí vuestra pregunta.- comentó en un tono ligeramente beligerante más del debido.

-Kei-kun... - el hombre ya no supo que decir, suspiró y acaricio paternalmente la cabeza de Kei – entiéndeme, por favor. Puedes irte.

El joven se levantó sin una palabra más tan solo esperando cansarse lo suficiente como para poder dormir pero a medio camino se giró un instante observando a su maestro.

-No es usted, sensei... Suzuki-san no desea verme más - comentó antes de seguir su camino.

El maestro dio un respingo al saber eso. Era extraño que el chico rubio renunciara a Kei después de tener tanto interés en él.

Los días pasaron con el mismo ritmo lento y agobiante que torturaba cada segundo de la vida de Kei, echaba de menos a Hisaki, el calor que sentía a su lado, y ahora era como si todo hubiera perdido su sentido y significado lógico. Todos los días se cruzaba con él al ir a clase y todos los días le veía lastimado y pasaba a su lado sin saludarle si quiera, tal y como el otro hacía; pero llevaba varios días sin toparse con él y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien. Tal y como aquel día de entrenamiento hizo fue hasta su casa y trepó al árbol esperando verle si quiera a través de su ventana, reconociéndose a sí mismo que parecía que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Tocó a la ventana, esperando tener una buena excusa cuando ésta se abriera y tuviera que explicarle su presencia al rubio. Hisaki entreabrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido en su ventana. Sabía quién era y eso lo llenaba de alegría, pero era peligroso que estuviera ahí; sin embargo deseaba tanto ver a Kei, que como pudo se arrastró por el cuarto y abrió la ventana para que Kei entrara. Kei miró sorprendido al ver como se abría la ventana al parecer sola, hasta que asomó su cabeza dentro del cuarto y pudo ver a Hisaki completamente golpeado tirado en el piso.

-Hisaki - susurró entrando deprisa y volteándole para verle el rostro.- Voy a matarle.

Hisaki lo tomó de la mano débilmente.

-No... está bien... es mi culpa, no debí... ¡pero viniste! - Hisaki sonrió y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Debiste... debiste llamarme... -susurró limpiando las mejillas del rubio con sus propias manos a pesar de que las suyas propias estaban ya húmedas -Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, Hisaki.

-No... no podía llamarte después de como te traté - murmuró Hisaki - ahora... dame unos minutos, me duele todo.

-No te preocupes... todo va a estar bien ahora.- le susurró tomándole de los hombros y las piernas para cargarle.- ¿Hay algo que quieras llevarte?

Hisaki se sorprendió al verse en los brazos de Kei.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Sacarte de aquí, Hisaki, me da igual lo que digas...- susurró el moreno dejándole sentado en la cama, sacando una bolsa del armario del rubio y comenzando a poner en ella algo de ropa.

Hisaki sonrío tímidamente.

-¿Y a dónde me piensas llevar? No podemos ir a ningún lado.

-Podemos ir a tu casa... esa que tienes escondida - le dijo seguro de sí mismo.- Me gustaría poder llevarte a casa conmigo...

-Kei-kun... - Hisaki estiró sus brazos esperando que el moreno se acercara - te he extrañado tanto... no sabía que hacer.

Kei tan solo se acercó a él abrazándole cuidando de no lastimarle mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por sus cabellos dorados.

-Perdóname... por pedirte que te alejaras de mi... no era lo que yo quería, pensé que era lo mejor y que dejaría de pensar en ti, pero no puedo, Kei... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti - Hisaki se dejó abrazar aún sin fuerzas, pero sintiéndose realmente reconfortado al estar entre los brazos de Kei.

-No te preocupes... de verdad... ya arreglaremos eso luego Hisaki...- susurró antes de besar sus labios dulcemente - tenemos que irnos o nos descubrirán... ¿Podrás hacerlo?.-preguntó oyendo pasos en el pasillo y escondiéndose de inmediato con la bolsa bajo la cama.

Hisaki se quedó sentado, recuperando fuerzas para poder salir por la ventana con Kei. Ya no le importaba nada. La puerta de la habitación de abrió y la señora Suzuki se acercó a su hijo.

-Hisaki, te traje un analgésico.- le comentó la mujer mirando al chico.- Deberías dejar de llevarle la contraria a Yamada, él estaría encantado de comportarse como tu padre si no le retaras tanto.

-No quiero nada tuyo - respondió el chico sin moverse a ver a su madre - en lugar de traer analgésicos deberías decirle que deje de golpearme. Por si no lo notas esta vez casi me mata.

-No seas exagerado Hisaki, no te golpeó tanto, y fíjate en tu tono al hablarme... cielos, ni a golpizas aprendes - gritó ella molesta saliendo y cerrando la puerta con furia.

Hisaki resopló... definitivo se largaba de ahí, que más daba. Aún debilmente se giró para ver a Kei y lanzarle una mirada donde claramente se podía leer: "sálvame"

-Vámonos.- susurró bajito no queriendo que nadie le oyera y se echó al hombro la bolsa de Hisaki tratando a la vez de sostenerle.- tienes que hacer un esfuerzo...- continuó susurrando.- luego atenderé tus heridas... pero tienes que agarrarte fuerte y no caerte del árbol... o mejor... - añadió tirando la bolsa por la ventana.- Sujétate a mi espalda y yo te bajaré...

Hisaki no deseaba resultarle tan inutil, pero en ese momento no había otra opción y siguió las indicaciones de Kei. A pesar de sentirse tan mal, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Kei le ayudó a llegar hasta el lugar que se erigía secretamente entre la arboleda y le dejó sentarse contra la pared, el lugar era hermoso pero no estaba equipado como para ser una casa, aún y así estaba convencido de que podrían arreglarlo.

-Lamento causarte tantos problemas, Kei-kun - susurró Hisaki viendo como el moreno veía el lugar.

-No comiences de nuevo, Hisaki, por favor... así empezó todo el último día.- pidió observándole serio antes de acercarse a besarle.- No lo soportaría de nuevo.

Hisaki respondió a los besos de Kei y los disfrutó más que nunca, dándose cuenta que en realida le hacía mucha falta. Y que todo era más llevadero si Kei estaba a su lado.

-Escucha, espérame aquí, no te muevas¿me oyes?.- pidió el moreno tras los besos.-No tardaré demasiado... voy por algunas cosas que te van a hacer falta... pero necesito que me asegures que de verdad no te vas a mover...

-¿Y có coo tardaré demasiado... voy alado.mo quieres que me mueva? - río Hisaki dolorosamente - aquí estaré.

Hisaki se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar totalmente acostado en el piso.

-Te amo.- susurró antes de dejar un beso en su frente y salir corriendo haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó hasta el centro de lucha donde e llevaban a cabo las competiciones y se hizo con uno de los botiquines y aprovechó que en su casa no había nadie salvo el maestro meditando en el dojo para entrar a tomar uno de los futones que tenía en su cuarto, y una lámpara. Finalmente hizo una última parada para comprar algo de cena y algunos productos que necesitarian para mantener la casa sin desperfectos y limpia y cargado como iba regresó sin ser visto al lado de Hisaki.

Hisaki estaba tumbado en el suelo, esperando por Kei. Algo extraño parecía en la cabaña, sentía que la última vez que estuvo ahí, no era él el que huía sino Kei... aunque realmente siempre esa cabañita era su refugio, su lugar favorito. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y se giró para recibir a Kei con una sonrisa.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?.- preguntó dejando todas aquellas cosas en el suelo y acercándose al otro besándole con amor.

-No lo sé... creo que me quedé dormido - respondió el otro - esto es extraño, Kei-kun.

-¿Qué es extraño, mi vida?.- susurró de nuevo retirándole el cabello de la cara.

-Siento que antes... era aquí donde tú te refugiabas... pero ahora es al revés... no lo entiendo ni puedo explicarlo, es una sensación.

-El día que... tú sabes... el día que tú y yo... bueno eso.- explicó con dificultad abrazándole sabiendo que aquello parecía un cambio de tema pero en realidad no lo era..- Al regresar a casa le dije a mi sensei la forma en que nos habíamos llamado... ¿recuerdas? Kusaka y Akisuki... me explicó que eran dos samurais de la era Meiji de bandos contrarios y bueno... al parecer se enamoraron pero al estar enfrentados decidieron morir para no tener que combatir uno contra otro - explicó esperando que Hisaki sacara sus propias conclusiones ante el relato.

Hisaki se quedó callado unos minutos antes de incorporarse lentamente.

-Kei-kun... eso suena un poco... irracional,¿no crees?

-Mucho sí, pero es lo que sé.- le respondió acariciándole la mejilla.- Sólo sé que me resulta tan reconfortante estar contigo... tan conocido, tan familiar... tan amado...

Hisaki se recargó en las piernas de Kei, acariciandolas lentamente.

-Aunque... quizá no suene tan loco después de todo.

-Me da igual lo que fuera en otro momento de nuestras vidas... solo sé que ahora mismo estaría dispuesto a morir por ti.- respondió acariciándole cariñosamente.- Dejame ver tus heridas... tenemos mucho que hacer... y poco tiempo disponible.

Hisaki se incorporó para que Kei lo revisara.

-Me amenazó con decirle a mamá todo de nosotros... incluso decirle a tu director - explicó Hisaki quitándose lentamente la camisa.

-Puede decirle lo que quiera a quien quiera... sé hacer más cosas que enseñar kendo para ganarme la vida... la ventaja de nacer en una familia humilde... tienes que ayudar desde chiquito.- le comentó sacando el botiquín y ayudándole tratando de no lastimarle.

-Pero… ¡tu beca, Kei-kun! - dijo Hisaki - además... tú mismo me dijiste que tu sensei tampoco lo aprobaba... es como... si todo estuviera en nuestra contra.

-Me da igual, Hisaki, de verdad que me da igual...- respondió acabando de limpiar y vendar sus heridas.- No te preocupes de eso ahora- pidió dejando sobre sus hombros la camisa que se había quitado - voy a colocar las cosas que traje.

Hisaki se sentí muy inútil... él también estaba acostumbrado a hacer miles de cosas, pero en ese estado lo único que hacía era estorbar.

-Kei-kun... prometeme que te cuidarás de Yamada... cuando se den cuenta que no estoy irán contigo, no lo dudo.

-Ya lo vencí una vez y ni siquiera me lo proponía... ahora te juro que quiero matarlo.- le respondió comenzando a barrer el suelo del cuarto donde estaban que se encontraba libre de cachivaches.

-¡No hagas locuras, Kei-kun! - dijo Hisaki rapidamente - estoy bien... adolorido, pero me repondré.

-Lo sé, Hisaki, lo sé...- le contestó no queriendo que se pusiera nervioso sin necesidad.- De verdad Hisaki, no te preocupes...

-¿Qué pasará con mamá? - pregunto Hisaki - aunque no le importe mi vida... no deja de ser mi madre.

-Vamos a esperar, mi vida.- respondió observándole con una sonrisa tierna.- Creo que sabemos los dos las tonterías que se hacen por amor... y tu mamá está enamorada supongo... aunque eligiera al tipo menos adecuado...- comentó mientras sacaba el futón de la bolsa y le extendía en el suelo después de que el suelo se secara tras fregarle.- Esperaremos, y si la hace daño estaremos ahí para ayudarla..

-No habrá de otra - contestó Hisaki - Kei-kun... me...me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo hoy.

Le observó ante el pedido y asintió acercándose a besarle.

-Iré a una cabina a avisarle a mi sensei.- sonrió dejando que sus dedos volvieran a contactar con la mejilla del rubio.- Pero lo haré después... primero vamos a ponerte un pijama y a meterte en la cama.

Hisaki besó a Kei lentamente, mientras lo abrazaba sin mucha fuerza.

-¿No tendrás problemas? Yo... me puedo cuidar.

-No me importa...- respondió volviendo a besarle y correspondiendo a su abrazo siempre tratando de no lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba.

-Kei-kun... si no hubieras llegado hoy... no sé que idiotez hubiera hecho... ya no lo soportaba - murmuró Hisaki besando el cuello de Kei.

-Pero llegué... es lo único que importa... te eché en falta al ir a clase...- explicó besando la sien del rubio viendo como comenzaba a nublarse el cielo como últimamente tenía la costumbre ya que estaban en época de lluvias. -Voy a llamar por teléfono, Hisaki... si no acabaré como una sopa - le susurró separándose un poco de él - Ponte el pijama mientras, anda.- le pidió acercándosele.

Hisaki asintió como si fuera un niño y comenzó a ponerse el pijama dejando escapar ligeros gemiditos de dolor mientras lo hacía. Afortunadamente no tenía ningún hueso roto, pero no quería ni verse al espejo nada más de imaginar como luciría su cara. Kei lo miró desde la entrada de la habitación sintiendo ganas de correr a ayudarle... pero la verdad era que no quería que se sintiera del todo inútil y finalmente prefirió dejar que ganara esa pequeña batalla el solo e ir a llamar por teléfono.

Hisaki terminó de ponerse el pijama y se recostó en el futón, esperando por Kei. Aunque por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría con su madre, si el sujeto ese le ponía un dedo encima lo mataría.

Kei llegó un poco después con la camisa algo húmeda por la llovizna que comenzaba.

-Siempre acabo mojado por tu culpa.- comentó con gracia observando el rostro triste del rubio y acercándose a dejar un suave beso en sus labios.- Voy a ir colocando el resto de las cosas que traje.

-Kei-kun... para que trajiste tanto... no voy a quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre - dijo Hisaki observando como Kei sacaba y sacaba cosas.

-No sabemos cuando vas a poder salir de aquí, Hisaki... ni el tiempo que yo voy a pasar contigo escondido.- explicó sonriéndole.- además, que espero que cuando dejes de hacerte el flojo adecentes este sitio...

-Hacerme el flojo - gruñó Hisaki - si el cabrón de Yamada o mi mamá me dejaran respirar lo haría.

-No seas así...- pidió Kei acostándose a su lado por encima del futón y abrazándole.- Tienes unos pocos días para flojear a gusto antes de que me moleste y te haga levantarte.

Hisaki besó a Kei y acarició con su mano su cara.

-¿Cómo pude pensar que podría vivir sin ti? - dijo antes de volver a besarlo profundamente.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco me lo explico.- respondió entre besos pasando sus brazos por los costados de Hisaki y acariciando su espalda.

Hisaki comenzó a besar el cuello de Kei, lentamente, lamiendolo mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Deseaba poder volver a reconocer su cuerpo, aunque fuera sólo con sus labios, necesitaba saber si era real que él estaba ahí.

-Mi vida...- susurró ante sus caricias.- Yo diría que no estás en condiciones para estas cosas.-continuó acariciándole el cabello jugando con los mechones entre sus dedos.

-Ya lo sé - respondió Hisaki - pero no puedo dejar de besarte.

El rubio se separó para mirar los ojos grises de Kei y besar nuevamente su boca.

-¿Cuánto crees que te costaría volver a quitarte el pijama?.- preguntó entre gemidos mientras se deshacía de su propia camisa que el otro ya habia desabrochado.

-Yo que sé... te lo dejo a ti - dijo con una risita antes de volver a besar a Kei, acariciando sus cabellos.

Sin dudarlo un instante dejó que sus dedos se deshicieran de los botones de la chaqueta de la prenda, no podría entregarse a él debido a lo lastimado que estaba pero se moría por poder sentir su piel junto a la suya y arrebujarse con él bajo el futón.

Hisaki levantó la cobija del futón e invitó a Kei para que se metiera con él. Cuando el moreno estuvo adentro se acercó a él, lo besó mientras sus manos acariciaban su costado y su pecho.

-Todavía no me explico como pude vivir sin tí... es una tortura no tenerte cerca.- susurró Kei abrazándole pegando su pecho al del rubio estremeciéndose ante el sedoso contacto.

El rubio le sonrío y volvió a besarlo. Su mirada se desvió al torso de Kei.

-No me había fijado... pero para ser un chico de campo tienes una piel muy blanca y sin heridas... en cambio yo... estoy hecho un harapo.

-Bueno... mi madre solía hacerme usar camisa de manga larga para que no me diera mucho el sol...- le explicó el moreno con una sonrisa al hablar de su madre...-y lo tuyo... digamos que estoy más bien convencido que sin la intervención de Yamada no tendrías ni la mitad de cicatrices.

-No creas... soy demasiado gamberro y por eso me pasa lo que me pasa - rió Hisaki antes de volver a besarlo. -No hay problema con tu sensei¿verdad?

-No lo sé... se lo dije a Yukiko...- le explicó el moreno.- Pero es mi decisión y asumiré las consecuencias...- añadió besándole la punta de la nariz.

Hisaki se acurrucó contra el pecho de Kei.

-No quiero que te pasa nada malo por mi culpa, Kei-kun.

-No me pasará nada malo... no te preocupes... ya lo verás.- le susurró abrazándole con dulzura.

Hisaki estaba agotado, lo único que deseaba era quedarse al lado de Kei para siempre, sin que nadie los molestara, sin que nadie se entrometiera entre ellos. Escondidos en aquella cabaña, lejos de todo, ausentes incluso del tiempo. Sólo ellos dos juntos eternamente, sin tener que preocuparse por nada, ni siquiera por el cambio de estaciones.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA!!

Ahora, para recompesar la espera, traigo tres capítulos!! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero es un poco pesado las correcciones. En fin, espero les guste el fic y nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios.

KYH

* * *

VI

Kei se había despedido del rubio con una promesa de volver por la tarde y acababa de llegar al dojo, inseguro sobre lo que podría pasar pero con las ideas más que claras. Yukiko iba a salir corriendo a recibirlo cuando vio a su padre caminar en pos de Kei.

-Kei-kun...

-Sensei...- saludó con su típica inclinación a su maestro esperando por las palabras de éste.

-¿Dónde estabas? Parece que últimamente se te olvidan tus obligaciones - dijo el maestro con molestia.

-Sensei mis clases están cubiertas, los entrenamientos también y ayer me encargué de limpiar el dojo y atender el jardín. Creo que no me olvidé nada, sensei.- explicó el moreno observando a su maestro.

-Sucede que te dije que no podías retrasarte tanto - insistió el maestro severamente.

Yukiko llegó corriendo.

-Fue... fue mi culpa papá.

-Yukiko... ¿de qué estás hablando?.- preguntó el hombre observando a su hija y mirando a la vez a su alumno.

-Kei-san llamó, pero yo olvidé decirte... tenía que hacer algo de tarea... por eso se retraso - dijo la chica evitando mirar a Kei.

-Yukiko no es necesario que le mientas a tu padre por mí.- respondió el moreno observándole.- Sensei, sí que avisé de que llegaba tarde pero no por mi tarea... Hisaki tuvo problemas en su casa y estuve ayudándole.

Yukiko se quedó paralizada y Mitsuro se giró para ver a Kei.

-¿Por qué insistes en ir con él? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque le amo y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.- le explicó sereno observándole sabiendo que aquello sería un golpe para Yukiko.- Sensei... sabe lo mucho que le respeto pero esto no... no puedo...- susurró sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos y reteniéndolas evitando que mojaran sus mejillas.- Lo estaban matando a golpes en su casa... no podía quedarme mirando sensei...

Yukiko se cubrió la boca para evitar exclamar algo y miró a su padre tambien suplicante... no sabía que le dolía más, la necedad de su padre o que el amor de su vida estuviera enamorado de un hombre. El hombre miró severamente a Kei.

-El problema no es que te guste, sino que te metas donde no te importa

-Sensei... ¿si encontrase a un amigo suyo molido a palos se iría y lo dejaría ahí sin saber si con la siguiente golpiza lo matarían o no?.- preguntó simplemente mirándole suplicante deseando que el hombre razonara con él al menos.

Morita, instruido en la ley samurai meditó un momento, miro a su hija que seguía mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Dónde está? Será mejor que lo traigas y llamaré al doctor - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

El moreno abrazó al sensei a pesar de lo poco protocolario del gesto casi ahogando un sollozo en mezcla de alivio angustia.

-Yo lo... discúlpeme sensei...- susurró apartándose finalmente recobrando un poco la compostura.- Está... oculto en una casa tradicional que hay cerca de su casa...

-Perdóname a mí... traelo a casa. Yukiko, prepara una buena habitación.

La chica asintió en su mezcla de emociones, por un lado feliz de haber hecho feliz a Kei y por otro lado la tristeza de saber que Kei nunca estaría con ella.

Kei llegó a la carrera a la casa donde había dejado a Hisaki no hacía ni una hora.

-Hisaki.- llamó al momento de entrar mientras se acercaba al muchacho que descansaba.

Hisaki despertó un poco sobresaltado y al ver a Kei sonrío ampliamente.

-Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó el otro con cariño acercándose a besarle.- Vamos, nos vamos... - le pidió con dulzura.- Mi sensei... hablé con él y quiere que vengas a vivir allí...

-No... ¡qué locura, Kei-kun! - dijo el rubio - no me dijiste que no me acepta... ¿cómo puedo ir allí?

-Hisaki... o vienes tú o te empujo yo...- le dijo sonriéndole feliz por la aceptación de su sensei mientras empacaba las cosas.- Hablé con él y decidió hacerte sitio en uno de los cuartos libres... Vamos, Hisaki por favor...

Hisaki asintió y se levantó un poco menos adolorido, los cuidado anteriores de Kei habían funcionado un poco, pero aún no podía caminar rápidamente.

-Dejame ayudarte con algo.

-No, no, llamé un taxi... no tardará en llegar pero tenemos que ir al lugar donde quedé con él... mi sensei llamará al doctor para que te revise los golpes...- explicaba excitado el moreno.- No puedes cargar peso Hisaki.

Hisaki no sabía ni como sentirse... era una sensación bastante extraña, pero no había otra opción si quería alejarse de morir a manos de Yamada. Caminaron lentamente hasta donde estaba el taxi que los llevó al dojo.

-No te preocupes... mi sensei te aceptó.- le susurró acercándose con él a la puerta de entrada, ayudándole a caminar.- Luego que te recuperes seguramente te encargará algunos trabajos como nos hace a todos... todos ayudamos para mantener el dojo en buenas condiciones.

Hisaki asintió lentamente, tampoco le gustaba mucho el hecho de estar de arrimado y mucho menos sabiendo que su mare estaba en problemas, pero si quería protegerla primero se tenía que reponer él. Cuando Mitsuro los escuchó llegar se acercó a ayudarles.

-Se bienvenido, Suzuki-san - dijo el maestro y Hisaki no pudo sino sonrojarse.

-Sensei... creo que mejor le acomodo en el cuarto.- sugirió el moreno agradeciéndole con la mirada el gesto.-

-Los acompaño, Yuki-chan está preparando el futón - dijo Morita.

Los tres subieron las escaleras poco a poco hasta llegar a la habitación que quedaba justo al lado de la de Kei. Recostaron a Hisaki que no tuvo palabras suficientes para agradecer nada. Yukiko miró con cierta tristeza a Hisaki y salió del cuarto rápidamente con el pretexto de buscar algo para bajarle la hinchazón del ojo.

-El doctor no tardará... iré a esperarlo - dijo el sensei antes de salir del cuarto.

-Bien... ya está.- susurró Kei arropándole mientras le acariciaba la frente.- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás mi vida.- continuó con dulzura.

-Kei-kun... tengo miedo... no hará nada Yamada¿verdad? Hay demasiada gente involucrada... no puedo protegerlos a todos... ni siquiera pude protegerte a ti - sollozó sin dejar de ver los ojos grises de Kei.

-Hisaki... - llamó Kei tomando el rostro de éste entre las manos con suavidad pero evitando que cambiara el rostro hacia otro lado.- No se atreverán a atacar a mi sensei... y Yukiko nunca sale sola de aquí... siempre la acompañamos uno de nosotros... y yo puedo defenderme... no te preocupes amor, por favor... además... si tienes tanto miedo de que Yamada nos lastime lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de darlo vueltas, recuperarte pronto y ponerte en forma para que si se aparece por aquí le puedas estampar la puerta en las narices...- añadió finalmente tratando de tranquilizar a Hisaki, le rompía el alma verle sollozando.

Hisaki asintió y sonrió al momento que llamaban a la puerta.

-El doctor, Kei-san - dijo timidamente Yukiko.

Kei asintió dándole un beso en la frente al rubio y se levantó para dejar que el doctor entrara con Hisaki y pudiera revisar sus golpes y salió al pasillo con la joven unos instantes.

-Yukiko... lo siento.- susurró observándola.- Nunca te dí esperanzas realmente, siempre fuiste mi hermanita pequeña... aún lo eres.- añadió acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

-Lo sé - la chica se limpió las lágrimas que intentaban salir - pero... aún así duele, Kei-san... sin embargo... haz vuelto a sonreír y eso me hace muy feliz - Yukiko le regresó una sonrisa sincera - iré a preparar la cena.

-Yukiko...- susurró tomándola una mano observándola deseando poder aliviar su dolor.- Ojala pudiera hacer algo...

La chica lo miró y se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sólo sonríe y sé feliz¿quieres? - Yukiko se soltó de Kei y siguió su camino.

Kei la vió alejarse y entró de nuevo al cuarto de Hisaki viendo como el doctor comenzaba a examinar las heridas de su amigo, de su amante... de su pareja. Hisaki levantó la vista y le sonrió a Kei, se sentia extraño ahí sin su presencia. El doctor revisaba las heridas cuidando cada detalle, limpiándolas tratando de evitar así infecciones sin hacer preguntas ante los golpes... en definitiva era un buen amigo del sensei dueño de aquella casa... y si él acogía a aquel muchacho, no sería él quien le discutiese nada. Se tomó su tiempo en vendar las lesiones y finalmente sonrió a los muchachos...

-Algunas heridas son profundas pero seguramente no tarden demasiado en sanar... te ves fuerte, muchacho.- le comentó en señal de ánimo para los jóvenes.- Me pasaré en dos dias a ver como estás... si surge algo el sensei no tiene más que llamarme.

Kei asintió ante sus palabras, acariciando de manera ausente el cabello de Hisaki, como por costumbre ya... y adoraba aquello. Hisaki asintió y se dejó hacer por Kei.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor - dijo Hisaki sonriente.

-Doctor... se le olvida pasarnos la factura.- avisó Kei viendo al hombre retirarse.

-No se preocupe... yo arreglaré con Morita-sensei - dijo el hombre antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-Kei-kun... tengo que trabajar para poder pagarle todo lo que hacen por mí - dijo Hisaki abrazando a Kei.

-Cuando te recuperes.- le sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo y besándole la frente.- Entonces podrás trabajar como todos...- le comentó con cariño.- Y yo debería ponerme ya con mis tareas o no acabaré en todo el día...

Hisaki besó a Kei, sin nada de ganas de dejarle ir, pero comprendiendo que debía.

-No tardarás ¿verdad? No... no me siento agusto sino estás tú.

-No te preocupes mi vida... lo haré lo más rápidamente posible.- le explicó sonriendole- Todo depende de lo que el sensei me encargue que haga hoy...- susurró besándole de nuevo antes de irse.

Hisaki se recostó sobre el futón y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir lo que en varias noches no había dormido. Aunque estaba feliz, no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber dejado sola a su madre y además causar tantos problemas.

Kei apareció en el salón donde su sensei leía al parecer uno de sus antiguos libros.

-Sensei...- susurró el muchacho esperando el permiso del hombre para avanzar y entrar del todo en el salón.

-Adelante, Kei-kun... ¿cómo está Suzuki-san? - preguntó el hombre sin quitar la mirada del libro.

-Descansando...- respondió acercándose hacia él - sensei.. quería pagarle la factura del médico de Hisaki- explicó el muchacho observando a su maestro.

-Eso lo veremos luego, Kei-kun - dijo el maestro amablemente y girándose hacia su alumno - además... creo que no me he portado muy bien con ustedes.

-Sensei... se ha portado mejor de lo que se ha portado su propia madre...- comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa débil.- Realmente no quiero que sea una carga para el dojo sensei... no me importaría trabajar más aún para corresponder a los gastos que Hisaki les produzca...

-Ya te lo dije, lo veremos luego - el hombre se puso serio - puede ser que sus problemas apenas comiencen... ten paciencia, Ken-kun... hazlo como si estuvieras en un combate de kendo.

El muchacho asintió ante el consejo de su maestro.

-¿Cuales son mis tareas hoy sensei?.- preguntó con respeto decidido a hacerle caso y tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Puedes limpiar la galería principal y recoger las hojas del jardín, después dedicate a cuidar de Suzuki-san - respondió el maestro y se giró para volver con su libro.

Kei iba de camino al cuarto cuando sonó el teléfono por lo que respondió ya que estaba cerca.

-¿Digame?.- respondió el moreno educadamente.

-¿Ushiba-san? - preguntó una voz muy familiar para el moreno - Hisaki volvió a desaparecer... ¿sabes dónde podrá estar? - preguntó la preocupada mujer dejando escapar un sollozo.

Kei se quedó sorprendido por la llamada y por un momento no sabía que responder.

-Suzuki-sama... lo lamento pero no sé nada de su hijo desde hace varias semanas... - le mintió magistralmente el moreno lamentando el dolor que seguramente la mujer estaba sintiendo aunque fuese por los motivos adecuados.

-Ya veo...si sabes algo me llamaras¿verdad? - preguntó la mujer - sabes... está enfermo y no quiero que ande solo por ahí... ha estado lloviendo... bueno, te agradeceré cualquier noticia, Ushiba-san, buenas tardes.

-No se preocupe Suzuki-sama... le avisaré si me entero de algo.- comentó el muchacho.- Buenas tardes.- se despidió finalmente colgando para ir a ver a Hisaki preguntándose como comentarle lo de su madre.

-¿Quién era, Kei-san? - preguntó Yukiko que no había alcanzado a contestar - traje un poco de té para Suzuki-san¿quieres llevárselo?

-Gracias Yukiko.- respondió tomando la bandeja.- Estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá mucho... Era su madre... dice que estaba enfermo y se escapó... vaya manera de llamar a una paliza.

Yukiko asintió enfadada.

-¿Acaso ella le pegó? - preguntó Yukiko - eso no es ser buena madre... la verdad que lo ha dejado mal.

-Su novio... el novio de ella le pegaba y ella cosentía.- comentó el muchacho caminando con la muchacha.- Yamada-san... el entrenador al que le quitaron el puesto para dármelo.

Yukiko se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Eso es terrible... ni siquiera es alguien de su familia! Kei-san, yo cuidaré de Suzuki-san cuando no estés – dijo la chica con el ánimo un poco recuperado.

-Gracias Yukiko.- le dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaban al cuarto de Hisaki... - ¿Por qué no tomas el té con nosotros? Estoy seguro que Hisaki estará encantado de pases un rato con él...

-No... yo... lo haré en otra ocasión¿dame tiempo sí? - dijo la chica sonrojándose - les prepararé una cena muy rica.

-Claro Yukiko... lo que necesites...- le comentó sonriéndole con dulzura.- Gracias por todo.- añadió antes de entrar en el cuarto con la bandeja...

Hisaki abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta.

-¿Kei-kun... ya terminaste?

-Si, ya terminé y Yukiko te preparó el té.- le comentó con cariño sentándose en el suelo a su lado.- Hisaki... llamó tu mamá preguntando si sabía donde estabas...

A Hisaki se le bajó aún más el pálido color que ya tenía.

-No... no le dijiste que estaba contigo¿verdad? - temió Hisaki sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

-No tiene sentido ni que me preguntes eso.- le respondió acariciándole la mejilla.- Dijo que estabas preocupada porque estabas enfermo...

Hisaki rió agarrándose las costillas.

-Sí.. tengo un grave dolor de cabeza y un analgésico me viene bien. - el rubio se giró para abrazar a Kei -te adoro - y lo besó.

-Y yo a tí.- respondió abrazándolo de vuelta con cuidado y besándole.- Y si te adoro así que estás hecho una piltrafilla imaginate como te quiero cuando estás bien...

-¡No digas eso! - dijo Hisaki - ya sé que me veo horrible. Yo tan guapo - sollozó fingiendo - probemos ese té, se ve delicioso

-No te ves horrible... simplemente estás lastimado.- le comentó besando uno de sus moretones con cuidado y dándole una de las tazas de té.- Yukiko lo está pasando mal... no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí.

Hisaki bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No... no sé que decir... ella es muy amable y... creo que no le agrado más.

-Sí que le agradas... se ofreció a cuidarte cuando yo tenga que trabajar...- le comentó acariciándole el cabello.

Hisaki se sonrojó y besó a Kei.

-¿Porqué siento que todo es mi culpa?

-Por que eres tonto.- le susurró besándole en la sien.- No hiciste nada malo Hisaki... tú no tienes la culpa... simplemente me amas... y yo a ti.

Hisaki volvió a besar a Kei y se llevó el té a los labios.

-¿Oye y si le puso veneno? - preguntó guiñando un ojo.

-Si no estuvieras golpeado te golpearía en la cabeza por decir tonterías.- le dijo dándole un sorbo a su propio té. - vaya ideas que tienes...

-¡Era broma! - exclamó Hisaki - pero esta delicioso... luego tendré que hablar con ella... no es justo que pase por esto... le podemos invitar a un trío.

-¡Hisaki!- exclamó el moreno observándole escandalizado.

Hisaki rió pesadamente por no poder reír como quisiera.

-¡Es broma Kei-kun! - dijo Hisaki acariciando la mejilla de Kei - no te voy a compartir con nadie.

-Eso no me lo digas ni en bromas - le contestó con una sonrisa.- Imagina que te digo que sí... y ¿entonces qué?.

Hisaki no soportaba reír y casi suplicó a Kei que ya no le hiciera reír.

-¡Me duele! - se quejó - estoy muy feliz a tu lado, Kei-kun.

-Entonces no pienses más tonterías... tú no tienes culpa ninguna... salvo de haberme hechizado - le comentó con dulzura dándole un sorbo al té.

Hisaki siguió con el té y le sonrió a Kei. Hisaki se sentía un estorbo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente feliz al lado de Kei. Sentía que él debía vivir con él para siempre, en un lugar donde nadie los molestara. Hisaki empezó a preocuparse por Yamada y en lo que pudiera hacer, pero Kei lo apoyó como siempre lo hacía y entre los dos, estaban seguros que saldrían adelante. Estuvieron conversando de nada mientras bebían el té hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Hisaki le pidió a Kei que se quedara esa noche con él, pero el moreno no estaba seguro de que el sensei aceptara eso tan fácilmente. Después, Hisaki se acercó a Kei abrazándolo por la cintura, el moreno sonrió por el gesto del rubio y se inclinó para besarlo cariñosamente.

-Kei-san - dijo Yukiko tímidamente - ya está lista la cena... traje algo para Suzuki-san

Kei se levantó a abrir a la muchacha y ayudándole con la bandeja acercándosela a Hisaki. Realmente aquella chica era todo dulzura.

-Gracias Yukiko, no debiste molestarte.- le comentó con eduación.

-No es molestia - dijo la chica - es mi deber y lo sabes. Espero que estés mejor Suzuki-san

-Sí, gracias, Yuki-chan - respondió el chico sonriéndole.

Kei tan solo dejó que los dos interactuaran, para que se sintieran cómodos el uno con el otro.

-Bueno...Kei-san te esperamos abajo, papá necesita hablar contigo y con Shigeru - dijo la chica - vuelvo al rato por tus platos, Suzuki-san - la chica se giró y salió de ahí

-Bien, ya has oído... debo bajar al comedor... no me tardaré... comeré rápido ya verás.- le dijo abrazándole antes de salir.

-Sí, vale... aquí esperaré, sin moverme - dijo Hisaki comenzando a comer la deliciosa comida de Yukiko que por mucho era mejor que la que él preparaba.

-Te veré enseguida.- susurró el moreno bajando al comedor.

-Sensei... buenas noches. -saludó respetuosamente dejándole sitio a los compañeros que aún no habían acabado susu tareas...

-¿Está mejor? – preguntó Morita - me dijo Yukiko que había llamado la señora Suzuki

-Sí dice que su hijo está enfermo y quiere encontrarle - le comentó en tono serio mirando a su alrededor.

-Ya veo - el maestro se quedó pensativo - de cualquier forma no me parece justo que la mujer se quede preocupada.

-No voy a decirle donde está para que venga a hacerle un escándalo... él no quiere que su madre lo sepa, sensei- respondió el moreno esperando por su decisión.

-Aún así piensen en algo... lo estarán buscando por todos lados e incluso podrían llamar a la policía - comentó el hombre tomando un poco de té.

-Se lo diré sensei, buscaremos una solución.- contestó dándole un bocado a su cena realmente quería terminarla a prisa para volver junto al rubio.- Sensei...- susurró Kei evitando así que le escucharan el resto de los comensales.- ¿le importaría si duermo con Hisaki?. Se siente mal y no quiere quedarse solo...- continuó en el mismo tono bajito.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y suspiró resignado, el hecho de ser joven cambiaba mucho.

-No hay problema... mientras no hagan nada - dijo el maestro también en voz baja - recuerda que están en mi casa.

-No se preocupe, sensei... no me atrevería a faltarle al respeto...-comentó Kei observando a su maestro y dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida.- Creo que se lo he demostrado.

El maestro asintió y siguió comiendo.

-Así que trajiste al capitán de la escuela Shiroikaze, Kei-kun - dijo Shigeru con cierta envidia en su voz.

-Sí, así es, pero no lo traje... se vino solito a vivir aquí.- comentó Kei observando serio a su compañero.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó incredulo - ¿es porqué perdieron el campeonato y no soporta la vergüenza?

-No, es porque esto es una escuela de kendo y quiere perfeccionarse...- comentó Kei con una sonrisa ligeramente cínica.- Además Shigeru, deberías saber que no hay nada vergonzoso en una derrota si lo has dado todo... la vergüenza viene de una victoria inmerecida...

-Sí, claro como digas - respondió el otro con ironía - Yuki-chan, hoy la comida quedó más rica que nunca... te esforzaste más¿verdad¿No será que estás enamorada de la visita?

-No me parece bien semejante grosería con mi hija, Shigeru-san.- respondió el maestro ante semejante comentario más aún al ver aún en sus ojos los restos de dolor que la relación de ambos muchachos había dejado.

-La estoy halagando sensei - dijo el otro - la comida en verdad está deliciosa. Por cierto... ¿no se supone que debería estar aquí Suzuki¿O es tan buena visita que puede comer en su habitación?

-Suzuki-san está enfermo y de momento no puede unirse a nosotros, hasta que el doctor lo permita.- respondió Kei atajando la propia respuesta de su sensei, realmente cada vez soportaba menos la compañía de aquel tipo.

Shigeru ya no hizo ningún comentario, siguió comiendo en silencio y Yukiko no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Yukiko, realmente está delicioso.- le comentó Kei tratando de aliviar un poco el humor de la muchacha.

-Gracias, Kei-san - contestó la chica sirviéndole un poco más a su padre. -Iré a ver si Suzuki-san terminó para recoger sus platos.

Kei la sonrió asintiendo con amabilidad sabiendo lo dificil que la debía resultar atender a Hisaki. La muchacha tocó a la puerta suavemente por si se había dormido Hisaki, no quería molestarle.

-Pasa - respondió Hisaki y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Yukiko en lugar de Kei.

-Yuki-chan... ocurre algo?

-No, solo vine a ver si habías acabado la cena para retirar los platos.- comentó la muchacha acercándose a la bandeja vacía.

-Sí, muchas gracias - respondió el chico incorporándose un poco.-Yuki-chan... lamento ser una carga para todos ustedes.

-No eres una carga... Kei volvió a sonreir ahora que te tiene cerca... y a concentrarse en sus obligaciones y en el kendo.- contestó la muchacha observando su esfuerzo por sentarse, y dejando la bandeja para ayudarle.- Gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a Kei.- murmuró finalmente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hisaki acarició cariñosamente la mejilla de la chica.

-Lo lamento, en verdad, Yuki-chan - murmuró el chico sin saber realmente como quitar el dolor que sentía Yukiko.

-No tienes que lamentarlo, de verdad, siempre supe que era como su hermanita pequeña... en realidad nunca me trató de otra manera - respondió Yukiko mirándole.- Tú hazle feliz y todo estará bien¿de acuerdo?.- pidió mirándole a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, Yuki-chan - respondió Hisaki acariciando la cabeza de la chica - te prometo que yo cuidaré bien de él... bueno, en cuanto me recupere.

-Y ahora también... estoy convencida.- contestó acercándose y dejando un tierno beso en la mejilla del rubio como señal de paz, haciéndole ver que realmente las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, que no les guardaba rencor a ninguno.- Tienes que abrigarte bien...- añadió arropándole a pesar de que estaba sentado, las noches son cada vez más frías y esto no es como una casa... aquí la calefacción no funciona tan intensamente...

-Estaré bien... te lo agradezco mucho, Yuki-chan - insistió el chico dejándose apapachar por Yukiko, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba realmente por él.

Una vez que la chica estuvo satisfecha y segura de que Suzuki-san no se enfriaría, se puso en pie y le sonrió cargando la charola.

-Kei-kun no tardará en venir... ya estaba acabando de cenar.- comentó sonriéndole antes de salir y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hisaki se volvió a acostar con una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de que todo parecía ir mal, se sentía en casa.

Kei llegó minutos más tarde y le sonrió en cuanto le vio despierto tumbado en el futón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.- preguntó estando al instante sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello que tanto le fascinaba.

-Estoy bien... el dolor va pasando - respondió Hisaki disfrutando de las caricas de Kei - hablé con Yukiko.

-¿Y fue todo bien?.- preguntó el moreno siguiendo con las mismas, viendo como relajaban a Hisaki.

-Sí... Yuki-chan es una chica muy tierna - respondió Hisaki acurrucándose más entre las cobijas. -Por cierto... te quedarás aquí?

-Sí, nuestro sensei consintió que me quedara contigo... pero exigió que no hicieramos nada más que dormir - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa- lo que no es difícil dado el estado en el que te encuentras - añadió riendo bajito.

-No es gracioso - respondió el rubio atrayendo a Kei para besarlo - además ya te dije que este lugar no me inspira.

-Bueno, eso es todavía mejor... no quiero defraudar a ese hombre...- susurró respondiendo al beso con amor terminándole antes de lo que le gustaría.- Hisaki... no te enfades conmigo pero... creo que deberías llamar a tu madre.- comentó sosteniendo una de las manos del rubio y jugueteando con ellas.

-¿Estás loco¿Cómo podría llamarle? - dijo bastante alterado sin dejar de jugar con las manos de Kei - ¿y quieres que le diga que estoy aquí contigo o qué?

-Quiero que le digas que estás bien... que no necesita buscarte... lo sugirió el sensei y creo que tiene razón...- susurró mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.- Hisaki, eres mayor de edad, no puede obligarte a volver a casa... y no tendremos a media ciudad buscándote.

-Kei-kun... no... sabes que no puedo decirle que estoy aquí - murmuró Hisaki viendose perdido. Era cierto que no quería preocupar a su madre, pero no quería irse y con Yamada de su lado, todo se vendría abajo.

-Amor, mírame...- pidió Kei observándole con cariño.- No hay razón alguna para que vuelvas a su lado... ninguna... pero tienes que dar la cara... afrontar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones... lo haremos juntos...- pidió el moreno.- Vamos, yo estaré contigo, sabes que no te voy a dejar solo... pero tenemos que dar la cara.- susurró esto último sintiendo esas palabras profundamente.

Kei realmente amaba a Hisaki y sabía cuanto le quería éste a su vez pero no quería esconderse el resto de su vida, no quería tener que mendigar amor en las sombras para que a la luz del día tuviera que fingir una simple amistad. Hisaki por su parte estaba acongojado. Tenía que llamar a su madre y eso no le agradaba. No quería irse del lado de Kei.

-Kei-kun - Hisaki abrazo al moreno fuertemente - no.. no puedo... no sabes de lo que es capaz Yamada... pondría también en riesgo a tu sensei y a Yukiko... no puedo - Hisaki escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Kei eviatando comenzar a llorar.

Kei lo abrazó de vuelta tratando de consolarle a pesar de como él se sentía en esos momentos pero no era justo, no podía comenzar a darse a la desesperación cuando Hisaki le necesitaba tanto.

-Vamos mi vida, no llores.- pidió Kei acariciando su cabello de nuevo.- No pasará nada, te lo aseguro... deberías decirla al menos que estás bien, que no se preocupe...

Hisaki apretó los labios y se separó de Kei quitándose el cabello que caía sobre su frente.

-No puedo decirle que estoy aquí... debo... inventar algo más, yo que sé.

-No digas donde estás... simplemente díle que estás bien.- le comentó sin soltar aún sus manos.

-Va a preguntar - respondió Hisaki aún viendose en un túnel sin salida - ¿Kei-kun... qué puedo hacer?

-No contestar cuando pregunte... simplemente aferrarte a que estás bien y punto.- contestó el moreno acariciando su cabello de nuevo, como comenzaba a ser una costumbre.

-De acuerdo... le llamaré... no hay de otra - respondió Hisaki clavando sus ojos miel en los grises de Kei - esto se está volviendo una verdadera molestia.

-Pronto acabará...- prometió el moreno seguro de sus palabras. Tenía que luchar por lo que habían descubierto juntos, y esa era la única manera de lograrlo.- Te llevaré hasta el teléfono.- susurró Kei poniéndole un kimono por encima de su pijama, realmente la estación de las lluvias había refrescado mucho el clima.

Hisaki siguió lentamente a Kei por los pasillos rumbo al teléfono. Deseaba no tener que llamar a su madre, pero si no lo hacía quizá podría ser peor. Marcó lentamente el número y espero que alguien contestara.

-¿Quién es?.- respondió una voz de hombre segura y molesta, ya que Yamada estaba ya harto de tener que consolar aquella berrinchuda mujer.

Hisaki se quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz del hombre. Buscó la mano de Kei la cual apretó con fuerza.

-Soy yo - dijo firmemente tratando de que no notará que estaba temblando.

-¿Qué narices crees que estás haciendo?.- preguntó furibundo el tipo.- tu madre se va a volver loca y a mí de paso.

-Quiero hablar con ella -Hisaki ignoró por completo las palabras de Yamada, después de todo él era el culpable que todo su cuerpo doliera.

-Ya viene de camino, está arriba... pero te lo advierto... esto te va a costar caro... tu madre desgraciadamente se va a enterar de todo.- susurró oyendo a la mujer acercarse y dejándola el teléfono.

-¿Hisaki¿Hijo, dónde estás¿cómo estás?.- preguntó angustiada, al fin que realmente quería al muchacho aunque no tomara las decisiones adecuadas.

-Estoy bien, mamá - contestó Hisaki temblando por las palabras de Yamada. -Regresaré luego a la casa.

Un apretón de su mano por parte de Kei y una mirada fue lo que recibió como respuesta mientras éste le negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Pero, dónde estás?.- preguntó la mujer preocupada y molesta.- ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

-De la misma forma que a ti se te ocurren las tuyas... me tengo que ir, adios - Hisaki colgó el teléfono antes de que su madre dijera algo más y se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Estaba agotado, todo iba mal y no dejaba de sentirse culpable, además, quién sabe lo que Yamada podría hacerle a su madre.

-Hisaki...- susurró Kei pasando un brazo por sus hombros, no quería que nadie más de la casa le viera así... ya no golpeado, sino hundido moralmente.- Vamos mi vida, ven conmigo.- susurró tratando de ponerle en pie y conducirle de nuevo a su cuarto.

Hisaki obedeció y caminó al lado de Kei soportando el enorme peso sobre sus hombros, hasta que llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, cayó derrotado sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Se lo dirá, Kei-kun...ya no podré estar más contigo... todo se vandrá abajo.

-Hisaki... puedes estar conmigo... no puedes mentirle a tu madre toda la vida, y si no te acepta como eres no puedes cambiar para complacerla, es tu vida, no la suya.- comentó Kei sabiendo que debía estar siendo algo duro con el otro pero tenía que abrirle los ojos, no podía complacer a su madre en todo o no viviría su propia vida.

Hisaki se quedó en silencio, por alguna extraña razón la imagen de una cigarra que duerme en invierno y despierta en verano esperando un clima mejor llegó a su mente. Pero era definitivo que el clima del verano no había mejorado mucho a comparación del de invierno.

-No sé que hacer - susurró y volvió a recostarse en el futón - sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que te lastimen y yo...yo no puedo protegerte como quisiera.

-Hisaki, por favor, deja esa idea en paz, no necesito que me protejas... solo necesito que estés conmigo mi vida¿no lo ves?.- preguntó Kei besándole tiernamente.- Ya lo verás... todo mejorará Hisaki, pero hay que saber esperar - comentó con dulzura.

Hisaki volvió a besar a Kei. Estar a su lado era lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar, pero incluso eso a veces era realmente doloroso, pero él amaba a Kei.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo, Kei-kun.

-Te lo prometí hace un rato Hisaki... pero te lo prometo de nuevo si lo necesitas. No voy a separarme nunca de tí, por nada.- susurró antes de volver a besarle.

-¿Kei-kun... podemos dormir? Estoy agotado - sugirió Hisaki descansando sobre el futón.

-Sí, Hisaki, duerme un poco.- susurró el otro poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada del cuarto.- vengo en un momento, voy por mi pijama.

Hisaki asintió y cerró los ojos deseando con todo su corazón que cuando los abriera toda esa pesadilla hubiera acabado. Kei salió del cuarto para tomar su pijama pero en cuanto el aire fresco de la noche le dió en el rostro al salir no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas... realmente le dolía ver así a Hisaki y comenzaba a plantearse si había hecho bien acercándose al muchacho. Si no se hubiesen conocido nada de eso le estaría pasando a Hisaki seguiría tranquilamente con su mamá.

Yukiko regresaba exahusta de limpiar la cocina cuando vio a Kei en el pasillo, su corazón se estrujó al ver el rostro triste del chico.

-¿Kei-san... estás bien?

-Yuki... - respondió sorprendido.- deberías estar ya acostada.- añadió no queriendo cargar con sus demonios a la chica sintiendo que el alma se le rompía por el peso.

-Tardé un poco con la cocina el día de hoy - respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida - ¿algo va mal?

-Todo, salvo que tengo a Hisaki conmigo.- susurró observándola sabiendo que sus ojos reflejaban en parte su dolor, pero siendo incapaz de ocultarlo.

Yukiko acaricio la mejilla de Kei y dudó, pero finalmente lo abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien, Kei-san... ustedes dos juntos son muy fuertes.

-Lo único que he hecho es traerle problemas a Hisaki, directa e indiréctamente... si no hubiera vencido a Yamada ahora no estaría con su madre y no le habría golpeado así.- murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras dejaba que la muchacha lo abrazase como consuelo.

-Eso no es cierto... seguramente el hombre hubiera ido con la mamá de Suzuki-san - la chica no dejó de abrazar a Kei - los dos tienen que ser fuertes... son problemas que tendrán una solución, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

-Lo sé, pero me duele tanto verle tan mal.- susurró dejando que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Hoy se siente deprimido, pero verás que se irá mejorando - dijo la chica cariñosamente.

-Ejem...

-Sensei...- fue todo lo que Kei alcanzó a decir al oír a su maestro tras de ellos soltando a la muchacha al instante y alejándose de ella como si tuviera un resorte.

Yukiko se ruborizó por completo y bajó la mirada.

-Están estrobando en el pasillo – dijo Morita con una sonrisa - Kei-kun... no sirve de nada que los dos estén deprimidos... si en verdad quieren estar juntos desmuestrenlo al mundo - comentó el hombre antes de seguir con su camino.

-Tu padre siempre aparece en el momento justo y siempre sabe que decir.- susurró Kei viendo como su maestro se alejaba por el pasillo y después observando a la muchacha.- Muchas gracias Yuki.

Yukiko sonrió sin saber realmente que decir.

-De nada... ahora vuelve con él, seguro te extraña mucho.

Kei se despidió de la muchacha educadamente y tras recoger su pijama regresó al cuarto de Hisaki, poniéndoselo y acostándose a su lado tras apagar las lámparas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!. No digo más que: DISFRUTEN

* * *

VII

Hisaki abrió los ojos y al ver el rostro de Kei sintió una sensación cálida que lo rodeaba. Trató de moverse y se sintió mucho mejor al ver que su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto. Kei abrió los ojos ante el movimiento de su pareja y le sonrió dejando un beso suave y corto en sus labios.

-Buenos días... ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí¿y tú? - preguntó Hisaki acercándose al cuerpo de Kei para acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Muy bien.- respondió besando su frente y abrazándole permitiéndole así acurrucarse más.

Hisaki se quedó quieto olfateando el delicioso aroma de Kei, disfrutando de su abrazo, de su calor y deseando que no terminará nunca. Tratando de no pensar en que hacer con su madre y Yamada.

-Hisaki ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?.- preguntó Kei no queriendo encerrarle en el cuarto pero sin estar muy seguro de la fuerza que realmente tenía el rubio.

-No lo sé... creo que intentaré moverme... estoy desesperándome un poco - respondió - también creo que un baño no me iría mal.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?.- se ofreció el moreno tratando de facilitarle las cosas a Hisaki.

-Me agradaría mucho - respondió Hisaki con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo antes de ir al entrenamiento y a clase.- le dijo sonriéndole.- Tendrás que quedarte solo unas horas hoy...

-Sí, está bien. Iré a hablar con el sensei... no es justo que se porte tan bien conmigo y yo sea tan descortés - dijo Hisaki sin soltar a Kei de su abrazo.

-Estaría bien, aunque si estás pensando en que te de algún trabajo permíteme que lo dude... no creo que te dé ninguno hasta que estés recuperado del todo.- comentó sonriendo ante la sentida calma que lo albergaba estando así, cerca del rubio, sin darle vueltas a nada más.

-No le pediré trabajo aún - contestó el rubio comenzando a besar el cuello de Kei.

Kei sonrió ante sus besos, sintiendo que le hacía cosquillas con sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. Hisaki se incorporó pesadamente para poder besar los labios de Kei apresándolo bajo su cuerpo, pero sin poner mucha presión.

-Te amo.- susurró el moreno entre sus besos sintiendo como su cuerpo reconocía y se adaptaba al de Hisaki.

Hisaki acarició cariñosamente el rostro de Kei antes de besar su frente y sus ojos.

-Insisto... este lugar no me inspira - dijo con un guiño.

-Insisto, aunque te inspirase no podríamos.- respondió riéndose ante el comentario.- Pero deberías ver como lo arreglas... al fin que comenzó a ser tu casa ahora... y espero sinceramente que mi sensei no exija celibato de por vida o me volveré loco.

-Igual siempre tenemos nuestro lugar secreto - dijo Hisaki volviendo a besar el cuello de Kei y metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa del pijama de Kei.

-Vaya que sí estás tratando de inspirarte.- susurró el moreno a su oído.- Pero creo que mejor lo dejamos aquí o haré una tontería que me ganaría una reprimenda del sensei.- le dijo besándole en los labios con amor y un dejo de pasión.

Hisaki rió por lo bajo.

-Estaba tratando de hacer que lo olvidaras... pero bueno... no quiero que se te haga tarde, tú tienes cosas que hacer.

-Exacto, así que levanta, vamos al baño antes de que alguien lo ocupe... o Yuki se ofrezca a ayudarte... no me gustaría...- le dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Hisaki para ayudarle a levantar.

Hisaki se levantó con dificultad y ayudado por Kei caminó hasta el baño.

-No creo que a tu sensei le guste mucho que me ayudes.

-No creo que ponga pegas. ¿Por qué no le gustaría que te ayudase Hisaki?- preguntó curioso sirviendo el agua caliente con un cubo.

-Por que es obvio que no somos "amigos", Kei-kun - rió el otro mientras se quitaba poco a poco el pijama.

-Bueno, pero también estás lastimado Hisaki, no le veo el problema... te aseguro que prefiere que te ayude yo a que te ayude Yuki.- le respondió riendo con él mientras se acercaba a retirar los vendajes para poder lavar también las zonas lastimadas.

Hisaki ayudó a quitarse las vendas y observó su cuerpo lastimado.

-Se ve horrible... ¡maldito Yamada de mierda!

-Bueno, pero eso mejorará, y créeme, cuando no estás lastimado se ve bastante apetecible.- le piropeó tratando de que no se volviera a hundir como estaba en la noche.- Vamos, deja de pensar en semejante espécimen... ni se merece que lo pienses Hisaki.

El rubio sonrió. Le gustaba el esfuerzo que hacía Kei por mantenerlo alegre lo cual lo conseguía maravillosamente. Cuando estuvo sin vendas y sin ropa, se metió a la bañera sin evitar soltar un jadeo de dolor.

-Cuidado, Hisaki.- pidió el otro no soportando la idea de que éste se sintiera mal.- Ojalá pudiera quedarme hoy contigo, amor - murmuró con dulzura mientras comenzaba a lavar el cabello del rubio.

-Estaré bien...me siento mejor en verdad. Sólo que me ardió - dijo Hisaki dejándose hacer por Kei.-Me siento como un crío.

-Bueno, disfrútalo, simplemente te estoy dando mimos.- le comentó con gracia sonriéndole y dejando un beso en la frente.

-Sí, lo sé - sonrió Hisaki moviendo sus piernas en el agua.

-¿Ves? entonces no eres un crío, espero que un día correspondas con una gran cantidad de mimos...- explicó tratando de hacerle más llevadera la situación a Hisaki.

-Eso tenlo por seguro - respondió Hisaki aventando un poco de agua a la cara de Kei.

-Oye, no hace falta que me hagas parecer perro mojado.- le contestó echándole el agua por la cabeza sin cuidado ninguno.

Hisaki simplemente rió, aunque trató de que su carcajada no fuera tan fuerte.

-Si alguien pasa por el baño y nos oye pensará cosas raras.

-Que piensen lo que quieras, al fin solo te estoy ayudando a bañar y yo estoy totalmente vestido, tan vestido como mojado.- le respondió sonriéndole mientras le pasaba la pastilla de jabón para que se comenzara a enjabonar él.

Hisaki miró el jabón.

-Pensé que lo harías tú - renegó mirando lujuriosamente a Kei.

-No seas flojo, vete lavándote tú algo o yo llegaré tarde a mis clases...- le comentó sonriéndole y yendo hacia el espejo para afeitarse.

Hisaki resopló y comenzó a enjabonarse lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de Kei que realmente se veía muy sexy quitándose la barba.

-Vas a ponerme nervioso si no dejas de mirarme así y me voy a cortar por tu culpa.- le dijo sintiendo la mirada fija de Hisaki posada en él.

-No estoy haciendo nada.. me sigo enjabonando - respondió Hisaki con un tono de falso ofendido.

-Sí claro, como no, y yo me lo creo.- contestó el moreno riendo por lo bajito.

-Deberías - dijo el otro comenzando a quitarse el jabón, pero con la mirada fija aún en Kei.

-En serio, Hisaki, deja de mirarme.- pidió aún en bromas feliz de sentir dichoso al rubio que le había arrebatado su corazón.

El rubio terminó de bañarse y salió de la bañera con cuidado cubriéndose con una toalla.

-Ya estoy listo.

-Te queda fantástico ese modelo. Tienes que repetirlo en otro momento más idóneo.- le susurró guiñándole y acercándose a él con ropa limpia.

Hisaki atrajo a Kei jalándolo por la nuca y lo beso.

-Si me sigues diciendo esas cosas no me va a importar dormir en la calle.

-No digas tonterías, Hisaki.- pidió con gracia mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.- En serio espero que mi sensei cambie la forma de pensar... sería una tortura vivir contigo y no poder tenerte conmigo del todo.

-Hay que darle tiempo... creo que la idea no es muy agradable... hay que admitir que incluso a nosotros nos asustaba, no es cierto - dijo el rubio besando las mejillas recién afeitadas.

-Muy cierto.- respondió besándole la nariz.- Me vas a traer muchos líos... mira la hora que es y yo aquí besándote... ya tenía que estar desayunando...

-Ve entonces, yo me puedo vestir solo... - Hisaki soltó de mala gana a Kei y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

-Oye, te he dicho que me darás líos... lo que presupone que no voy a dejar de cuidarte por llegar tarde.- le comentó ayudándole a vestirse, sabiendo que eso debía dolerle mucho, para acabar besándole al finalizar de abrochar su camisa.

Hisaki sólo cooperaba en lo que podía para facilitar la tarea a Kei y cuando terminó sonrió.

-No quiero que tengamos más líos, Kei-kun

-No te preocupes, no serían líos gordos... a lo sumo una reprimenda por la tardanza.- respondió con un guiño y abriendo la puerta del baño para ayudarle a ir hasta el cuarto de nuevo

Los dos chicos iban saliendo del baño cuando llegó Yukiko corriendo y por unos segundos se quedó pasmada.

-¡Kei-san... es tarde! - dijo con su carácter usual - buenos días, Suzuki-san.

-Lo sé, Yuki, lo sé, pero tenía que ayudar a bañarse a este perezoso... casi se quiere quedar en la cama todo el día.- le comentó con gracia sabiendo que era el rubio el que había pedido el baño.

-Buenos días, Yuki-chan - respondió Hisaki ignorando la calumnia de Kei - ahora estoy mejor. te lo puedes llevar - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Está bien, entonces te lo robo o no llegaremos a clase. Te dejé el desayuno en el cuarto.- le dijo la chica tomando del brazo a Kei y tirando de él porque no llegaban.

Hisaki sonrió y despidió a Kei moviendo la mano. Después se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto.

Yukiko llevaba a Kei de la mano como todas las mañanas. Había estado pensando mucho en la noche y ahora la chica se sentía mucho mejor.

-¡Si vas a estar con tu novio antes de ir a clase, hazlo más temprano!

-Está lastimado, no quería despertarle temprano.- le dijo el chico corriendo con ella pensando que llegaría tarde por primera vez a entrenar al equipo. - Ve a clase y no me esperes a la salida... tengo que entrenar... ya sabes.

-Sip, cuidaré de Suzuki-san mientras no estás - dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa - quizá él si sepa lo que te gusta comer.

-Gracias.- susurré antes de acercarme a ella un poco más y casi sacarla la lengua.- No creo que lo sepa... no me preguntó.- comenté riendo de nuevo, como no tenía costumbre de hacer y yendo hacia el gimnasio.

Yukiko se quedó haciendo un berrinche y luego corrió a su clase seguro le tocaría estar en el pasillo con una cubeta de agua, pero para hacer ameno el rato recordaría la hermosa sonrisa de Kei.

Kei estaba en un descanso del entrenamiento cuando le llegó una nota escueta y más bien violenta. Yamada le citaba en la tarde junto al río, justo en el lugar donde había conocido a Hisaki, pensó al ubicar el lugar. Sabía que había gato encerrado pero le daba igual, si aquello era un anzuelo lo mordería y peor para él, no iba a perdonarle por haber lastimado a su amigo, a su amante, mucho más que eso, a su pareja.

Hisaki salió de su habitación para ir a hablar con el sensei y llevar los platos a la cocina. Escuchó que Shigeru hablaba y se detuvo ocultándose.

-Te digo Tetsuya que no vas a tener problema en ganar la siguiente competición.- dijo el otro sin saber que estaba siendo escuchado - qué quieres que te diga... el caso es que sé que el equipo de Ushiba-san se va a quedar sin entrenador esta tarde...- continuó serio.- Ya ves... al parecer tendrá un duelo con Yamada-san... está muy cabreado... y ya sabes que a Yamada es mejor no cabrearle... no me extrañaría que entre el bambú hubiera una katana... y desde luego no pienso perdérmelo... por si necesita ayuda para rematarlo.- continuó en serio el otro tranquilamente.

A Hisaki casi se le caen los trastes que llevaba en la mano. Trató de detener a Shigeru, pero el chico colgó y se alejó de ahí corriendo. Hisaki no podía ir muy rápido, así que lamentando ser tan descortés, dejó los trastes en el suelo y siguió lentamente y dando tumbos a Shigeru.

Kei llegó al lugar de la cita a la hora señalada cargando su equipo de kendo como precaución aunque no se notaba ya que solía llevarlo siempre después del entrenamiento. Yamada apareció pocos segundos después, con su katana.

-Después de todo no eres el cobarde que yo creía - se burló el hombre mirando con furia a Kei - sé que tú tienes a ese mocoso¿quiero que me digas donde está!?

-No hay razón alguna para insultarme Yamada-san, y tampoco hay razón para insultar a Hisaki... que quiere que le diga... salvo que no le contaré nada... lo que ya suponía que respondería..- contestó con tono tranquilo, tal y como solía ser en el combate.

-Déjate de bromas - dijo el hombre poniéndose en posición de ataque - no sólo me quitas mi trabajo, sino la posibilidad de ser rico. Y ya me estoy hartando que tú y ese mocoso se metan en mis planes.

-Nadie se metió en sus planes... no le quitamos de estar con la madre de Hisaki...- le respondió sacando su arma e imitándole en una posición de ataque.

Yamada se lanzó al ataque sin decir nada más. Como siempre dando un golpe bajo para descontrolar al enemigo. Kei respondió cubriéndose del ataque pero sintiendo de pronto algo raro en el arma de Yamada había algo más que el bambú.

-¿Se siente más valiente con eso entre el bambú?.- preguntó sonriéndole al apartarle con un ataque.

-No voy a dejar que un chico homosexual se esté burlando de mi - dijo Yamada con una sonrisa cínica y volvió a atacar esta vez directo al cuello.

Le costó librarse de semejante ataque, nunca en el kendo se llevaban acabo ataques así, pero no tardó en esquivarle y darse cuenta de algo, no habría dos personas con una técnica así, por lo tanto…

-Así que tú mataste a Suzuki-sama- susurró mirándole furibundo - ni mereces sostener ese arma en la mano... eres escoria.

-Cierra la boca... ese bueno para nada interfería en mis planes... siempre lo hizo, es igual de estúpido que su hijo - gritó Yamada atacando otra vez, pero en esta ocasión consiguió herir la pierna izquierda.

Kei sintió un corte profundo en su pierna pero decidió no dejarse ir, le resultaba muy complicado mantenerse en pie pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Se concentró en derribarle, en conseguir que dejara de hacer daño a la persona que amaba y atacó, por primera vez en la tarde, verdaderamente le atacó. Yamada sintió la furia de Kei y tuvo que retroceder, pero nunca quitó su sonrisa triunfal. Shigeru llegó en ese momento y se quedó viendo el combate feliz de poder ver a Kei derrotado. Pero el siguiente golpe fue definitivo y en ese momento se dio cuenta del por qué de la rabia de Hisaki en el combate, sintiendo que si lo unía con su calma le hacía aún más fuerte y fue en ese momento en el que volvió atacar, nunca un golpe bajo, pero sin duda un golpe maestro que hizo caer a Yamada golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol.

-YAMADA-SAN! - Shigeru bajo hasta al lado del hombre. -Ushiba... lo has herido! - gritó Shigeru mirando con furia a Kei.

-Sí, me di cuenta.- respondió apoyándose en un árbol cercano sabiendo que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y que el dolor era demasiado agudo para ser simplemente un corte.

-Nuestro equipo era el mejor antes de que llegaras tú como entrenador - Shigeru se levantó y tomó la katana de Yamada. -Lo siento mucho por mi querida Yukiko... y por Suzuki... te van a extrañar mucho.

Mientras, Hisaki trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible para llegar a ayudar en algo a Kei y continuamente susurraba su nombre.

-Shigeru, no seas estúpido... ya basta.- pidió sintiéndose aún molesto y sabiendo que sería peligroso para su compañero enfrentarle a pesar de su pierna herida. Shigeru nunca había sido bueno en el kendo, solo que parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Cállate! Te odio... desde que llegaste Morita-sensei y Yukiko... todo te sale bien¿no es así? - Shigeru se preparó para volver a atacar a Kei.

Kei le esquivó aunque le costaba moverse con facilidad debido a su pierna de la que cada vez estaba más convencido que estaba rota.

-En serio, Shigeru te vas a hacer daño con la katana, deja de decir y hacer tonterías.- pidió tratando de hacerle razonar.

-Deja de tratarme como niño... para eso tienes a Suzuki...¿acaso crees que no he escuchado como le hablas? - Shigeru trató de golpear el hombro de Kei con un golpe rápido.

Pero no logró acertar el golpe, tan solo agachándose logró esquivarle.

-Le hablo tal y como tú desearías hablarle a Yukiko... sólo que ella no te quiere cerca ni de casualidad.- le dijo serio comenzando a hartarse de la situación.

-Tampoco voy a perdonarte haberte burlado de ella - Shigeru estaba furioso y lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna técnica, tan solo buscaba derribar a Kei.

Sin dudarlo, y sabiendo el peligro que era Shigeru así de descontrolado lo atacó, un seguro golpe certero en el centro de su abdomen. Shigeru cayó asfixiado al césped. Donde finalmente se quedó quieto.

Hisaki había perdido el rastro de Shigeru, pero el lugar se le hacía tan familiar que se le ocurrió donde podría estar Kei.

Kei dejó caer el arma al suelo... se sentía mareado, y débil y el dolor era cada vez más intenso, hasta el punto de acabar de nublar sus sentidos y caer desmayado al suelo. Hisaki llegó agotado al recodito del río, ese lugar le traía gratos recuerdos pero al ver a los tres hombres tirados y a Kei sangrando casi se le sale el corazón.

-¡Kei-kun! - gritó Hisaki y se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo. -¡Kei-kun... Kei-kun... despierta! - suplico abrazándolo.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Yamada y Shigeru, pero en realidad ellos no le importaba. Hisaki tomó la espada que antes empuñara Shigeru y descubrió la katana entre el bambú... era como si todo volviera a pasar.

Hisaki levantó el pantalón de Kei y descubrió la herida profunda, busco cualquier otra herida y se sintió feliz al ver que sólo era la de la pierna. Lastimado como estaba, levantó a Kei y lo sacó arrastrando de ahí rumbo a una calle donde pudiera conseguir un taxi.

Yukiko entró corriendo en la casa al ver el a Hisaki entrando con Kei desmayado y sangrando, en busca de su padre para que saliera rápido con ella.

-PADRE, PADRE... - llamó entrando corriendo en el dojo e interrumpiendo una de las clases.

El maestro odiaba que interrumpieran sus clases.

-¿Yukiko... cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

-Es Kei-kun.- gritó la chica.- Suzuki-san le trae inconsciente y cubierto de sangre.- añadió antes de volver a salir hacia la entrada para ayudar al rubio y ver como se encontraba el moreno.

Morita-sensei despidió a la clase y fue rápidamente a ver a su discípulo.

-Yukiko, llama al doctor - dijo el maestro acercándose a Suzuki para ayudarlo y dejarlo descansar a él.

-Está bien... creo - murmuró Hisaki sintiéndose culpable una vez más.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntó el sensei dejando a Kei en su cuarto y apretando con fuerza la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

-No... no lo sé bien, realmente - dijo Hisaki y explicó al maestro lo que había escuchado decir a Shigeru y luego como había encontrado a Kei - es todo lo que sé.

-Está bien... está bien... no te preocupes.- le dijo viendo la angustia en el rostro del muchacho.- Quererte fue elección de Kei... no te sientas culpable muchacho... lucha por él como él lo hizo por ti.- le pidió haciendo sitio al doctor que había acudido con urgencia el cual los hizo salir y los mantuvo fuera por casi tres horas.

Hisaki se mantenía en silencio, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para no llorar.

-Se lo dije... Yamada es capaz de todo...incluso mamá podría estar en peligro - murmuró débilmente después de un rato.

-Dijiste que estaba desmayado en el suelo... lo que me da a entender que Kei-kun lo derrotó de nuevo ¿o no Suzuki-san?.- preguntó Morita con paciencia.

-Eso espero... eso quiero creer... Yamada... traía una katana oculta en el bambú... justo como el sujeto que mató a mi padre - dijo Hisaki sin dejar su tristeza de lado.

El médico salió en esos momentos observando a los dos hombres y a la muchacha que le esperaban y lo miraban ansiosos.

-Tiene que guardar reposo... no solo es un corte profundo sino que además le rompieron la pierna... pero no creo que haya mayor problema... Kei-kun siempre ha sido muy tozudo... se pondrá bien.. - le explicó sonriéndoles.- será mejor que entren... está consciente.

Hisaki se levantó tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían, pero se detuvo al saber que quizá el maestro querría hablar primero con Kei.

-Entra muchacho.- le indicó el maestro entrando tras él aliviado al ver a su alumno despierto y lúcido.

Kei extendió la mano hacia Hisaki con cariño sonriéndole tratando de convencerle de que estaba bien. Hisaki se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo quedándose con las ganas de besarlo, se acomodó de forma que el rubio quedaba un poco torcido, pero muy cerca de Kei.

-¿Kei-kun, cómo te sientes¡Lo lamento tanto!

-¿Me atacaste tú?.- susurró serio mirando al rubio a los ojos.

Hisaki negó y siguió abrazando a Kei, olvidándose del dolor de brazos que le causaba estrechar a su amante.

-Kei-kun... necesito que me digas exactamente que pasó - dijo el maestro.

Tranquilamente, Kei explicó a Morita lo que había ocurrido sin dejar de acariciar el cabello rubio de Hisaki que no lo soltaba por nada del mundo. Hisaki sentía que si lo soltaba se desvanecería. El hombre se quedó callado pensando en lo que podía hacer. Yukiko llegó con té para todos, seguro lo necesitaban para calmar un poco los nervios.

-¿Papá, que va a pasar con Shigeru?

-Tengo que pensar un poco hija... pero desde luego tendrá que volver a su casa... no toleraré ningún tipo de traición hacia el dojo y mi persona... y eso es lo que se traiciona al atacar a un compañero.- le respondió a la hija tomando una de las tazas de té.

La chica asintió, a pesar de que Shigeru era una verdadera molestia, también lo apreciaba y le dolía mucho que Kei y él hubieran tenido problemas.

-Yuki-chan... lamento mucho lo que pasó - susurró Hisaki.

-Suzuki-san... no tuviste la culpa... Shigeru siempre tuvo celos de Kei-kun.- respondió la muchacha viendo la mirada agradecida de Kei hacia ella por esa respuesta.

-No es por eso... te prometí que no dejaría que le pasara nada a Kei-kun... y fallé - continuó Hisaki.

Yukiko se ruborizó pro completo al sentir la mirada inquisidora que el maestro le dirigió a los tres jóvenes y que pasó desapercibida por Hisaki que estaba aún en los brazos de Kei.

-Y no le pasó nada en realidad... su pierna se recuperará, así que no pasó nada- respondió Yukiko acariciando la espalda del rubio...- Kei-kun está bien...

Morita escuchó que la puerta se abría e imaginó que era Shigeru, así que salió del cuarto para hablar con el muchacho. Hisaki siguió abrazado a Kei, no quería soltarlo aunque él mismo estuviera incómodo. Además de tener la extraña sensación de que antes... también había cuidado a alguien por un problema similar. Kei lo sentía; la reclusión en la cama por una pierna, la desesperación por la falta de movimiento pero la sensación era más por sentir que era un estado definitivo cosa que en su caso realmente no era.

-Hisaki, acuéstate a mi lado, te estás lastimando a lo tonto.- susurró acariciándole el cabello.

-Estoy bien - dijo Hisaki sin quitarse - déjame estar así... ¿te molesta a ti?

-No... no me molestas pero tiene que dolerte.- le dijo con dulzura acariciándole la espalda tratando de convencerle de que estaba bien.

Hisaki no respondió, siguió abrazando a Kei con desesperación, se sentía tan culpable. De haber sido capaz de moverse más rápido seguro hubiera llegado a tiempo para defender a su novio. Yukiko se marchó con el pretexto de ir a preparar la cena.

-Estoy bien Hisaki... de verdad que estoy bien.- susurró el moreno observándole- Tengo algo que decirte... ¿qué opinas de la técnica por la que murió tu padre Hisaki?

-¿Qué puedo opinar de algo que causo que toda mi vida se viniera abajo? - respondió Hisaki - sin embargo, antes era una técnica válida... hace mucho cayó en desuso y hace poco se prohibió.

-Yamada trató de usarla conmigo... y reconoció haber matado a tu padre.- susurró esperando un arranque de furia del rubio.

Hisaki abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se separo de Kei. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Era increíble que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño, de ser así, su madre estaría en mucho peligro.

-Kei-kun... es... imposible... él y papá eran grandes amigos.

-Dijo que le estorbaba para sus fines...- susurró abrazándole fuerte.- igual que tú y yo...

Hisaki tragó grueso y siguió abrazando a Kei a pesar de que el apretujón le dolía. Lo peor del caso, es que él quería proteger a su madre y no sabía como… no en la condición en la que estaba y mucho menos si su madre confiaba tan ciegamente en él. Seguro en ese momento, estuviera con ella haciéndose la víctima. De sólo pensarlo, Hisaki se asqueó por completo.

-Mamá está en peligro... no sé lo que quiere realmente... pero quizá sea mamá.

-Supongo que más bien quiere el dinero de tu madre... pero ahora tenemos una ventaja... sabemos la verdad... tal vez podamos hablar con ella... hacerla razonar - explicó Kei acariciándole con cariño.

-Mamá no me creerá nunca - respondió Hisaki - ahora no me importa... me importas tú. Si quiere su dinero como tú dices tendrá que soportarla y cuidarla al menos hasta que ella acepte casarse con él.

-No te preocupes por mí, en serio que estoy bien... sólo me duele un poco la pierna, pero me repondré de prisa... tengo mucho que hacer, ya lo sabes.- comentó con energía.

-De cualquier manera... tampoco puedo volver a casa, mucho menos después de la derrota de Yamada - Hisaki se atrevió a levantar la vista y ver la cara de Kei - me matará si me ve.

-No lo hará... porque si vuelves iré contigo y no lo consentiré.- susurró antes de besarle con pasión, casi con angustia- cuando sentí que me desmayaba... sólo me dio miedo no volver a verte.

-No volveré, Kei-kun - dijo Hisaki con la respiración entrecortada por el beso y casi deshecho por las hermosas palabras de Kei - no te expondré... pero hablaré con tu sensei... necesitamos de su ayuda, es la única oportunidad que tenemos.

-Seguramente haya llamado a la policía y vayan a por Yamada... es ilegal retar a un duelo y las armas que utiliza.- comunicó el moreno.

Hisaki sonrió y volvió a besar con fuerza a Kei. Lo recostó lentamente y atacó su cuello. Sólo necesitaba poder sentirlo, saber que en verdad estaba bien para convencerse, para tener más fuerza para continuar y ser capaz de enfrentar los problemas que tenía encima; problemas que no dejaba de pensar que eran culpa suya.

-Por todos los dioses, Kei... te deseo tanto.

-Ejem- llamó su atención Morita desde la puerta.- ¿Me permiten un segundo?.- preguntó observando a los muchachos

Hisaki se incorporó lentamente y miró al anciano un poco sonrojado. Pero no dejó de abrazar a Kei, sentía que si lo soltaba se desharía. Kei miró a su maestro ligeramente azorado pero sin decir nada.

-Se llevan a Yamada san a la cárcel... en esperas de juicio y Shigeru san regresa a su pueblo.- comentó el hombre sentándose cerca de ambos.

Hisaki sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con más fuerza a Kei. A. menos ya estaba seguro que el sujeto no estaba metido en la cama de su madre; sin embargo, le pareció sorprendente.

-¿Así... sin pruebas? No deberían entrevistarnos

-Encontraron en el lugar la nota en la que citaba a Kei en aquel lugar y también su katana entre el bambú.- comentó el maestro mirándole serio.- Y al parecer le preguntaron a tu mamá cuando le avisaron de lo sucedido y declaró en su contra.

Hisaki sonrió aún más al ver nuevamente a su madre recuperada. Lo más seguro era que ella estuviera muy triste y que finalmente hubiera reflexionado, aunque conocía que su madre era muy terca y aún con incredulidad continuó preguntando.

-¿Cómo... cómo hicieron para que mamá se diera cuenta?

-Supongo, muchacho, que la idea de perder un hijo duele, más cuando ves que la persona por la que le dejaste ir solo quiere tu casa.. y cuando descubre que no te la puede quitar porque está al nombre del muchacho se larga y te deja sola.- le comentó el maestro observando al rubio.- Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a la policía tu madre.

Hisaki abrió los ojos sorprendido... no sabía que el testamento de su padre lo ponía a él como propietario de la casa. Entonces abrazó a Kei con más fuerza.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Kei-kun? – dijo feliz de que su madre estuviera sana y salva.

-Que estás tardando en llamar a tu madre por teléfono para decirla donde estás y que venga a verte... si la policía no detuvo a Shigeru puede tener problemas.- le comentó el moreno sonriendo por la felicidad de su pareja.

-Además de todo eso - refunfuñó Hisaki - quiere decir que quizá acepte que vuelva a jugar kendo y... ¡qué estemos juntos!

-No corras tanto, Hisaki... de momento llámala para ver como está, anda.- aconsejó el moreno feliz de ver de nuevo brillar los ojos del rubio.

Hisaki asintió y se giró para ver al maestro.

-Sensei...¿me permite su teléfono, por favor?

El maestro sonrió y pidió a Yukiko que lo acompañara mientras él se quedaba con Kei.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!

Espero que les esté gustando la trama que lleva este fic. Espero sus comentarios!!

* * *

VIII

La mujer estaba nerviosa paseando arriba y abajo en el salón de su casa. La noche anterior había discutido con Yamada porque quería que pusiera la casa a su nombre y entonces se había enterado que la casa realmente estaba a nombre de Hisaki y aunque se casaran nunca le pertenecería. El hombre se había puesto muy violento, de hecho, había acabado golpeándola en una mejilla dejando una dolorosa inflamación, pero lo peor era saber lo que le había hecho a su hijo y que lo había consentido viéndole destrozar a su pequeño, lo único bueno que había tenido nunca y que la había ayudado a salir adelante. En esos momentos sonó el teléfono y la mujer lo descolgó temerosa a pesar de saber que Yamada estaba en la cárcel.

-¿Mamá? - preguntó cariñosamente Hisaki - ¿estás bien?

A Hisaki le latía rápidamente el corazón, si se enteraba que algo malo le había pasado sería capaz de levantar una denuncia mayor y hacer que el maldito Yamada se pudriera en la cárcel.

-¿Hisaki?.- susurró la mujer con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza.- Mi niño... ¿cómo estás?.- preguntó sin responder que a su propia pregunta.

-Mejor... mucho mejor. ¿Pero qué hay de ti? - insistió el chico feliz de escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Estoy... estoy bien hijo.- susurró la mujer sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿No vas a volver verdad?

-Claro que sí - dijo el chico - tengo que hablar contigo de muchas cosas, además no me fui por ti, sino por ese hombre. Llegaré en un rato más¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- respondió la mujer feliz al saber que tendría a su muchacho de nuevo en la casa con ella.

-Nos vemos después - dijo Hisaki y colgó el teléfono.

Si Kei no hubiera estado herido su alegría sería completa, pero nada más de recordar que su amado estaba herido y además era su culpa lo hacía sentir un poco mal. Volvió lo más pronto que pudo al lado de Kei, abrazándolo otra vez en cuanto lo vio.

Kei le abrazó de vuelta acariciándole la espalda a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más débil.

-¿Entonces tu madre vendrá?.- preguntó el moreno con voz cansada.

-Iré yo - respondió Hisaki con un poco de tristeza. Justo en ese momento deseaba poder dividirse en dos y poder estar en los dos lugares, con su madre y con Kei.

Morita salió de la habitación imaginando que los jóvenes tendrían un par de cosas que arreglar.

-¿Sabes algo? - murmuró Hisaki - siempre digo que te quiero proteger... pero siempre sucede al revés.

Kei casi dio un respingo ante la idea. No quería que Hisaki se fuera, no estaba en condiciones aún estaba herido y le habían dictaminado reposo, pero no iba a discutírselo, si quería irse y regresar a su casa no podía y no debía meterse.

-Es que no dejas de hacer tonterías.- susurró el moreno sintiéndose aún más cansado.

-Ya lo sé - Hisaki levantó la vista para besar los labios de Kei. -Tengo que ir con mamá... pero no quiero... ¡quiero estar contigo! - el rubio beso el cuello de Kei. -Me gustaría cuidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

-No te preocupes... Yukiko me dará una mano en lo que no pueda arreglármelas solo.- le contestó acariciándole el cabello tragándose los ruegos para que no se marchara.

-Hablaré con mamá y vendré a verte diario... además que creo que debo mucha labor aquí - dijo Hisaki con una sonrisa pero percibiendo claramente el semblante triste del moreno. -Kei-kun - Hisaki acaricio los cabellos negros de su pareja - si algo te hubiera pasado... algo más grave... no sé que hubiera hecho.

-Pero no pasó así que no tienes por qué pensar en eso ahora...- le respondió serio observándole.- Deberías irte ya y sacar a tu mamá de la casa. Iros a un hotel o algo así... Shigeru debe estar rabioso y tal y como estás no puedes enfrentarle Hisaki.- le susurró Kei doliéndole en el alma saber que no le iba a tener con él todo el tiempo.

-Shigeru no puede hacer nada y tampoco puede entrar a la casa - respondió Hisaki. Clavó sus pupilas miel sobre la cara de Kei y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. -¡No quiero irme!

-Si tu mamá no viene aquí no tienes otra, Hisaki.- contestó el moreno arropándose debajo del futón.

-Kei-kun... no... no estás enfadado ¿verdad? - preguntó temeroso al ver la actitud negativa de Kei.

-No, no Hisaki, no estoy enfadado...de verdad que te entiendo.- le dijo sonriéndole débilmente antes de alargar un brazo y acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Me lo prometes? - dijo Hisaki besando la mano de Kei - no voy a poder irme si te veo mal¿sabes? Ya bastante tengo que tener que dejarte solo, encima enojado... Kei-kun

-Tienes mi palabra, Hisaki... no estoy molesto... te lo aseguro.- le respondió aún manteniendo el débil gesto de su sonrisa.

Hisaki besó profundamente a Kei.

-Debes de estar agotado... descansa un poco y volveré tan pronto como haya hablado con mamá.

-Deberías dormir allí con ella, debe estar destrozada la pobre...- le susurró Kei después de corresponder a su beso.

-Pero quiero dormir contigo - dijo Hisaki - y ¿si te llevo a casa conmigo, así como tú lo hiciste?

-Hisaki, no puedo moverme y no creo que mi sensei lo consienta... además que tu madre puede no querer verme.- le comentó acariciando su mejilla.

-Es cierto... primero tengo que hablar con ella - dijo Hisaki ya razonando más la situación - no importa lo que sucede, pero vendré mañana¿de acuerdo?

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo Hisaki... pero pídele consentimiento al sensei... no puedes venir a verme si él no te lo consiente.- le susurró con cariño.

Hisaki hizo un puchero enfadado. Además de toda la desesperación que sentía, además tenía que esperar que el sensei lo aceptara en su casa todas las mañana para poder pasarla con Kei; y no olvidar decirle a su madre que no iría a la escuela sino que estaría con el moreno.

-Pues yo espero que sí acepte - Hisaki suspiró y volvió a besar a Kei. -Me voy antes de que se haga más tarde y mi madre se ataque.

-Ve con cuidado y llama un taxi aún no puedes caminar.- pidió el moreno con dulzura.- Espero verte mañana...

Hisaki sonrió antes de salir de la habitación y se dirigió con el maestro tenía que agradecerle su amabilidad

-¿Te vas entonces?.- preguntó el maestro con observándole al entrar sabiendo que seguro Kei estaba lastimado.

-Así es, sensei - Hisaki hizo una reverencia - me gustaría quedarme con él, pero... tengo que arreglar muchas cosas con mamá y hoy es el momento y el día.

-Lo entiendo... - respondió el anciano sonriéndole dejándole hablar él y esperando que continuara.

-Pero... quiero quedarme a su lado... cuidarlo como él hace conmigo - continuó Hisaki - ¿podría venir a verlo todos los días? Estoy seguro que mamá me dejará... con ella todo va a cambiar.

-Por supuesto que puedes venir a verlo... de hecho eso esperaba por tu parte.- le respondió Morita observándole teniendo la impresión de que algo le preocupaba.

-Además... me gustaría hacer algo para agradecerlo todo lo que hizo por mí - dijo Hisaki sin dejar de reverenciar al maestro - por favor, dígame en qué puedo ser útil

-No tienes nada más que hacer que cuidar a Kei... es más frágil de lo que parece.- susurró el anciano con dulzura.

-Por favor, sensei... - suplicó el muchacho - no deje que se deprima... lo que le pasó es mi culpa... recuérdele mientras no esté que siempre pienso en él...

-No te preocupes por eso.- susurró el mayor asintiendo con la cabeza...- Yo trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Hisaki levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho... ahora me voy o no sé que locura podrá hacer mamá.

El rubio volvió a reverenciar al maestro, se despidió de Yukiko pidiéndole que cuidara de Kei y después regreso a casa sintiendo que su corazón se quedaba en aquella casa y que realmente no le importaba mucho hablar con su madre.

La madre estaba aún paseando por el salón, había acomodado un poco la casa, la había limpiado e incluso había cocinado, pero estaba nerviosa en esperas de volver a ver a su niño. Hisaki entró a la casa, estar ahí aún le asfixiaba, pero en definitiva si no hablaba ese día con su madre corría el riesgo que todo su plan se fuera abajo.

-Ya llegué - anunció después de olfatear el olor a comida un poco chamuscada.

-Mi niño.- exclamó Helen saliendo a la carrera a abrazarle con dulzura.- ¿Cómo estás¿Dónde te metiste?.- preguntó tratando de asegurarse que no estaba más lastimado de cuando se fue.

-Fui al único lugar donde supe que me querían, mamá - dijo el chico soltándose del abrazo de su madre - fui con Kei Ushiba.

-Lo... lo llamé... me dijo que no estabas con él.- le dijo la madre observándole al ver como se zafaba de su abrazo.

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera - dijo Hisaki sentándose pesadamente en el sillón - no podía volver con ese hombre aquí.

-Lo lamento, hijo.- susurró Helen avergonzaba viendo lo lastimado que realmente estaba su niño y lo cansado que parecía.

-También Kei-kun está lastimado por culpa de ese hombre... pero tú no me quisiste escuchar - dijo Hisaki, no con la intención de hacer sentir culpable a su madre, sino para llegar a otro punto.

-Hijo yo... no me di cuenta...- susurró Helen sentándose en un sillón cercano a su hijo.

-Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo - respondió Hisaki sin volver la vista a su madre - pero no estoy aquí para culparte de nada... sino para hablar de lo que me gusta y lo que amo - continuó el muchacho firmemente sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido - Kei-kun... él no tenía nada que ver con nosotros y sin embargo siempre estuvo conmigo. Estuvo conmigo no sólo porque es mi único amigo, sino también por que él y yo tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte... yo diría eterno, aunque suene ridículo.

La madre le observaba escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo, realmente se le hacía complicado asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo su hijo; pero no podía juzgarle, no tenía derecho a juzgar después de lo ocurrido así que simplemente no dijo nada, tan solo le dejó seguir hablando con la vista fija en el muchacho.

-Quiero estar con Kei-kun, Mamá... y quiero volver a jugar kendo - dijo sin perder el tono firme en su voz - el kendo que jugaba Yamada no era kendo... él mató a mi padre... ese hombre nos hizo mucho daño... a ti, a mí, a Kei-kun, a papá - cariñosamente, Hisaki acarició la mejilla inflamada de su madre. -No quiero tomar medidas tan drásticas, pero si no me permites hacer lo que quiero me marcharé... te quiero demasiado... pero también quiero a Kei-kun y me gusta el kendo... ¡y quiero mi vida!

Helen no decía nada, no quería perder a su niño pero tampoco comprendía todo lo que la estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo, lo único que ella quería era una vida familiar normal y lo único que lograba era un hombre que se había aprovechado de ella y un hijo que exigía una vida independiente.

-¿Qué dices? - pregunto finalmente Hisaki después de un largo silencio - te quiero y me quedaré contigo... pero también quiero estar con Kei-kun... porque... yo lo amo, mamá.

-Haz lo que quieras Hisaki... es tu vida.- respondió finalmente Helen poniéndose en pie y acariciando ausente el cabello de su hijo antes de dejar un beso en la frente de éste y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Hisaki no trató de detener a su madre. Él había sido sincero y sentía que ella no lo estaba siendo pero seguro aún estaba turbada por todo lo sucedido, la conocía y sabía que hablaría cuando tuviera ganas y aclarara sus ideas. El chico se quedo en la sala, se asomó por la ventana y observó como los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

Kei se acurró aún más bajo el futón, todo cuando su pierna lastimada le permitía. Añoraba a Hisaki, su calor, su olor, sentirle tan cerca de él; pero ahora éste estaba de vuelta en su casa y él, como tonto, se la había pasado esos días pensando en vivir siempre así con él, juntos el resto de su vida; sin embargo se iban a tener que acostumbrara a verse de vez en cuando, a ratos. Yukiko llamó a la puerta tímidamente. No lo había demostrado mucho, pero la chica estaba realmente preocupada por lo que sentía Kei tanto física como emocionalmente.

-¿Kei-san¿Estás dormido?

-Pasa Yuki.- susurró el moreno bajo el cobertor.- ¿Necesitas algo?.

-¡Tonto¿Cómo voy a necesitar algo de ti? Sólo quiero saber si te encuentras bien - dijo Yukiko sentándose a su lado.

-Si, aún me duele un poco pero supongo que es normal.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No me refería a tu pierna, tontito - refunfuñó la chica - me pidió que te hiciera compañía.

-No es necesario, Yuki.- le contestó el moreno.- Estoy bien, de verdad.

Yukiko se quedó en silencio un momento, no sabía realmente que decir y tampoco quería que Kei pensara que ella estaba ahí sólo porque Kei se lo había pedido. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar.

-Suzuki-san se veía triste cuando se marchó.

-Dijo que no se quería ir - respondió Kei observándola - pero tenía que regresar con su madre... debe cuidar de ella.

-Yo sé que volverá - dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa - mi papá le dio permiso de regresar cuando quisiera.

-Lo sé, Yuki. Seguramente mañana a primera hora esté aquí de vuelta, pero eso no significa que no le eche de menos.- susurró con tristeza.

-Y seguro él a ti también te extraña mucho - respondió la chica - supongo que ahora todo va a estar bien¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo que sí - respondió el moreno observando a la muchacha.- Aunque tenga que volver a acostumbrarme a verle a ratos en vez de tenerle conmigo.

-Algún día podrán estar juntos los dos, Kei-kun... te lo aseguro - dijo la chica sin quitar la sonrisa – ahora, nada se interpone entre ustedes.

-Ya lo veremos Yuki- le respondió sonriéndole - Yuki... ¿me conseguirías un par de muletas para poder caminar?

-¡Claro! Pero por hoy será mejor que sigas descansando¿sabes? Debes estar agotado.

-Sí, sé que tengo que dormir un poco pero resulta complicado dormir sin él.- respondió en tono bajo arrebujándose contra el futón.- Además que la pierna me duele... cada vez más, la verdad.

-Eso es porque no te has tomado tu medicina - dijo la chica acercándole un vaso con agua y las pastillas - y dormir con él... Kei-kun... ¿cuántas veces dormiste con él? – preguntó un poco escandalizada.

-Las suficientes para haberme acostumbrado, Yuki.- le respondió Kei tomando la medicación y el agua sintiéndose súbitamente mareado.

Yukiko río por la respuesta de Kei, pero notó que cada vez estaba más pálido.

-Kei-san... mejor recuéstate, en verdad tampoco te ves bien.

-Es que no me siento bien - susurró sintiendo como todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas hasta el punto de sentir como se comenzaba a oscurecer todo.

Yukiko llamó a Kei, pero él ya no respondía, rápidamente se levantó y fue en busca de su padre. Morita llamó al doctor que llegó tan pronto como pudo. Yukiko explicó lo que había pasado y se sentía realmente nerviosa. Quizá en verdad Kei, necesitaba de Hisaki para poder vivir; ambos se habían vuelto muy dependientes uno del otro; sin embargo, la chica no lograba entender porque ella sentía que los comprendía perfectamente. El doctor retiró el futón para examinar de nuevo la pierna encontrándose el futón empapado en sangre. Morita trató de sacar a su hija de la habitación, pero la chica tenía una promesa que cumplir. El doctor, entonces, les explicó que Kei tenía una hemorragia porque la herida no había cerrado bien, pero que él se encargaría. Así, mientras el doctor limpiaba otra vez la herida, Morita logró mandar a su hija a dormir. Morita sabía perfectamente que los cortes de katana traían grandes complicaciones, no por nada hacía siglos, mataban a las personas con un solo golpe bien dado y aunque un golpe indebido, el de Yamada era perfecto.

-De verdad que rezo por su alumno, sensei – habló bajito el doctor aprovechando que la chica había salido.

-No está tan bien como se lo dijo a Yuki-chan¿verdad? - preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente al doctor - a mi me lo tiene que decir.

-La herida no es limpia, sensei... sería igual en un hospital... por eso la hemorragia... corre un grave riesgo de gangrena... usted sabe lo rápido que la gangrena se disemina... si llegásemos a ese extremo habría que amputar el miembro- explicó el hombre.

Morita-sensei asintió levemente, le preocupaba la salud del que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su alumno predilecto. Además, de que Kei era muy joven y con una exitosa carrera por delante, sin su pierna izquierda no quedaría nada de él.

-¿Algún tratamiento especial para que eso no ocurra?

-No dejar los vendajes húmedos ni sucios. La herida debe mantenerse limpia.- le explicó serio.- Pero no es una garantía de que no suceda.

-Doctor... tenemos que hacer lo posible por salvarlo... él no lo soportaría - dijo el maestro angustiado por su alumno.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo, Morita-san.- le comentó preocupado también sacando vendajes limpios de su maletín.- Por la mañana, al amanecer cámbienle la venda y que Yukiko-san lave las que tiene puestas, pueden usarlas de nuevo si está bien limpias – continuó explicando- controlen que no tenga fiebre y si lo tiene, aunque sea unas décimas, llámenme de nuevo.

-Así lo haremos - dijo el maestro - muchas gracias por sus atenciones.

Después de clase, Hisaki fue corriendo a ver a Kei. Deseaba mucho poder estrecharlo en sus brazos. Su madre no había hecho aún ningún comentario, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le importaba. Llegó al dojo y saludó al maestro con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes... vengo con Kei-kun.

-Pasa, muchacho, pero no lo abraces, déjalo descansar y no lo muevas.- comentó Morita preocupado por su alumno y viendo con un poco de desconfianza a Hisaki.

El chico asintió y se molestó un poco por tantas prohibiciones, pero el punto era ver a Kei. Subió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-¡Kei-kun!

Kei abrió los ojos cansado mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa cansada.

-Buenas tardes Hisaki.- respondió con tono suave.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Hisaki lleno de energía, besando lentamente a Kei.

-Cansado. El doctor tuvo que volver anoche - murmuró Kei correspondiendo el beso.- ¿y tu madre?

-Ella está bien... Yamada se atrevió a darle una cachetada, pero no pasó a mayores...le dije lo que pasaba entre nosotros y no dijo nada - comentó Hisaki rápidamente.

-Al menos no gritó.- respondió sonriéndole un poco más agradeciendo que no hiciera un mundo de la segunda visita del médico a horas intempestivas.

-¿A qué vino el médico? - dijo de pronto Hisaki - ¿te sentías mal?

-La herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo... de hecho no me di cuenta hasta que me dejó sin sentido.- explicó Kei.

-¿¡Qué!? - Hisaki se cubrió la boca después del grito - ¿y ahora como te encuentras¿Ya cerró?

-El doctor volvió a coserla y yo estoy muy cansando.- le comentó sonriente.- pero estoy bien.

Hisaki besó a Kei otra vez. Le había dado un buen susto y nuevamente se sintió culpable de no haber estado a su lado en ese momento. Ahora entendía las prohibiciones y recordándolas miró cariñosamente a Kei y le acarició la pálida mejilla.

-Si quieres descansar... duerme, yo me quedo a tu lado.

-Gracias, Hisaki.- susurró recargando la cabeza un poco contra el rubio.- Y entonces tu madre ¿qué te dijo?..

-Que hiciera lo que quisiera - respondió acariciando el cabello de Kei - supongo que está triste y molesta... pero ahora no sé que decirle.

-Tendrás que darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a todo esto.- le susurró el moreno cerrando los ojos cómodamente.

-Te extrañé mucho, Kei - susurró el chico rubio acariciando la mejilla del moreno - no puedo vivir alejado de ti... sólo pienso en ti.

-Anoche no podía dormir sin ti... tenía frío a pesar de las frazadas... te me estás convirtiendo en indispensable.- le susurró con dulzura el moreno.- ¿Te recuestas y me abrazas?

Hisaki asintió y obedeció los deseos de Kei.

-No es justo que ahora que parece que podemos estar juntos ambos estemos lastimados - se quejó mientras abrazaba a Kei con delicadeza.

-Recuerda la promesa a mi sensei, Hisaki... no podríamos aunque pudiéramos.- susurró el moreno con simpatía.

-Pero te llevaría a nuestra casita - dijo Hisaki besando la frente del moreno - ahí te demostraría una y otra vez lo mucho que te amo.

-Oye, parece que sólo me lo puedes demostrar si tienes sexo conmigo.- le susurró acurrucándose contra él.

-Claro que no - Hisaki acaricio su espalda - pero es más divertido... además que no me gusta verte lastimado.

-Oh, sí, eso sí, es mucho más divertido.- le respondió con picardía.- pero la verdad me recuperaré pronto, mi vida.

-Eso espero... y no porque solo quiera tenerte otra vez... sino porque también podremos practicar juntos y divertirnos más - explicó Hisaki.

-Pero de momento, mi vida, estoy cansado - le susurró el muchacho moreno.- ¿Me abrazarías mientras doy una cabezada? - pidió apartando un poco el futón para que se metiera con él - realmente se me hace muy complicado dormir sin ti.

Hisaki asintió con una gran sonrisa y se recostó al lado de Kei para dormir a su lado. Tenía que admitir que él también lo extrañaba mucho.

-Te sonará raro... pero siento que esto ya lo había vivido - comentó atrayendo a Kei a su cuerpo.

-Yo también lo he vivido pero tengo la impresión que yo estaba mucho más angustiado.- susurró medio dormido ya agradeciendo poder dormir algo aunque fuera en la tarde - no quería que te fueras ayer.

-Ni yo quería irme - contestó Hisaki cerrando los ojos y acariciando con la yema de los dedo la mejilla de Kei - pero era necesario... y aunque no quiera, hoy también tendré que irme.

-Lo sé - susurró pesadamente el moreno- Si lo prefieres podemos hablar de algo... no sé, puedo tratar de dormirme cuando te vayas.- comentó Kei suponiendo que no era justo que el rubio viniera y él aprovechara a dormir.

-Lo único que quiero es que estés descansado y no triste... puedes dormir, por mí está bien - respondió el rubio cariñosamente.

Una espigada mujer caminaba nerviosa hasta detenerse a la puerta del dojo. Iba cargada con varios paquetes y no sabía muy bien que hacer, tocar a la puerta o salir corriendo de allí, finalmente optó por tocar. Yukiko fue a abrir dando saltos con su usual energía, abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró con una mujer inglesa, Yukiko se sorprendió mucho y quedó maravillada con la mujer.

-Buenas tardes... ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo con una torpe reverencia.

-Busco a mi hijo... creo que está aquí.- comentó la mujer acomodando mejor los varios fardos que llevaba.

Yukiko miró por unos segundos a la señora preguntándose de quién era madre, hasta que recordó que Hisaki estaba ahí.

-¿Se... se refiere a Suzuki-san? - preguntó la chica temerosa.

-Sí, el mismo.- comentó Helen seria.- ¿podría verle?

-Sí... claro - la chica dudo un poco, pero hizo pasar al recibidor a la señora. -Espere aquí un minuto, lo llamaré.

Yukiko subió las escaleras corriendo y se detuvo en el cuarto de Kei.

-¡Kei-san!

Kei, que estaba dormido, entreabrió los ojos con cansancio y suspiró acababa de lograr dormirse., notó que Hisaki estaba también dormido a su lado y que se iba despertando igual que él.

-¿Qué sucede, Yukiko? – preguntó tratando de que su voz no notara la molestia que tenía.

La chica abrió la puerta, Hisaki también estaba despierto y se incorporó.

-Suzuki-san... es tu mamá... allá abajo.

Hisaki abrió los ojos sorprendido y buscó la mirada de Kei.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-No tengo ni idea.- respondió el moreno preocupado mientras miraba a la chica.

-Dijo que quería ver a su hijo... y viene cargada de cosas pero no vi que trae en los paquetes - susurró la chica mirándoles nerviosa.

Hisaki suspiró, cansado de las locuras de su madre y más si se daban fuera de casa.

-Kei-kun... iré a ver que quiere... ya regreso.

Hisaki le dio un beso a Kei, acomodándolo lentamente en la cama, después salió con Yukiko rumbo al recibidor donde Helen esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico en un tono bastante molesto en cuanto vio a su madre.

-Vine a traerte esto - susurró señalando los paquetes que había dejando en el suelo.- Yamada me dijo donde guardabas todo esto y también le añadí parte de tu ropa - añadió refiriéndose a su equipo de kendo y todo lo que se relacionaba con ello.

A Hisaki se le hizo raro que Yamada supiera de su escondite, pero no dijo nada, más se extrañó por el paquete de su madre.

-Pero...¿ a qué viene esto, mamá?

-Si entrenas aquí con Ushiba-san tendrás que tenerlo aquí, supongo.- respondió la mujer seria aún sin saber muy bien como encajar todo lo que estaba pasando pero segura de algo, no quería perder a su hijo.

-Pe... pero no tenías porque tráelo, yo lo iba a hacer -Hisaki se interrumpió. Comprendió que su madre le estaba dando luz verde para poder jugar kendo y estar con Kei, lo cual lo hizo tan feliz que abrazó a su madre y le llenó de besos la cara.

-¿Mamá, porqué siempre me haces esto?

La mujer correspondió al abrazo de su hijo sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas liberando parte de la angustia que sentía.

-Tú solo ten cuidado - pidió por lo bajo aún temiendo perder a su niño en una maniobra como la que le arrebató al amor de su vida.

-Lo tendré, mamá - contestó Hisaki abrazando a su madre. -Ahora tengo que volver con Kei-kun... no está muy bien que digamos... pero se repondrá y más tarde voy contigo¿de acuerdo? - explicó Hisaki dándole un último beso a su madre en la frente

Helen le tomó de la muñeca dándole una pequeña cajita que también traía consigo y que contenía unas pastas inglesas, lo único que en realidad era capaz de cocinar decentemente.

-Dáselas de mi parte.- pidió Helen tratando de sonreírle.

Hisaki sonrió y asintió.

-Ve con cuidado, mamá - dijo el chico despidiéndose de la señora y volviendo con Kei.

Yukiko acompañó a Helen a la calle con una gran sonrisa.

-Los va a hacer muy felices, madame - dijo al chica recordando algo de cortesía occidental.

-¿Tú eres amiga se Ushiba-san?.- preguntó a Yukiko con amabilidad.

-Sí, así es - contestó la chica sintiéndose como se ruborizaba - también de Suzuki-san.

-¿Le va a cuidar, verdad?.- preguntó Helen al llegar a la puerta.- Va a tener cuidado de mi niño - añadió a su pregunta tratando de confirmar que Kei no iba a lastimar a Hisaki.

Yukiko se quedó callada unos segundos, no muy segura de responderle a la mujer lo que ella creía, pero Yukiko tampoco era de esas chicas mentirosas. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió orgullosa de Kei.

-Suzuki-san estará bien... ya lo protegió una vez y estoy segura que lo hará mil veces más - contestó con seguridad.

Hisaki subió muy animado a darle la sorpresa a Kei. Su madre había aceptado que Hisaki siguiera con el kendo y con Kei. Eso hacía infinitamente feliz al rubio, lo único que le faltaba era que Kei estuviera sano para poder los dos ir a celebrar a algún lugar y compartir ese momento tan especial sólo ellos dos, ya que, dentro de todo, era el triunfo de los dos.

Como Kei estaba cansado, Hisaki lo dejó dormir más y él también volvió a dormir un rato más. No había nada que disfrutaran más que estar uno al lado del otro, fuera dormidos o despiertos, los dos chicos sentían que desde que se habían cruzado, sus vidas no serían iguales si estuvieran separados. Quizá todo había pasado muy rápido, pero eso no les importaba; sólo querían compartir toda su vida juntos, con un sentimiento extraño de que tenían que hacer lo que tiempo atrás no habían conseguido.

Llegó la hora en la que Hisaki tuvo que volver a casa, le molestaba mucho tener que dividir así su tiempo, sobre todo, teniendo que dejar a Kei sólo, sin embargo, confiaba ciegamente en Yukiko, sabía que ella lo cuidaría mejor que cualquiera después de él, aunque a veces sentía que la chica era más efectiva que él.

Yukiko subió a curar la herida de Kei y cambiar los vendajes como había ordenado el doctor. Kei le informó que le seguía doliendo mucho pero no quería llamar al doctor a pesar de que Yukiko insistió. Finalmente el moreno optó por cambiar de tema, a uno más de su agrado: Hisaki. La chica aún se sentía un poco dolida cuando Kei hablaba de esa forma de Hisaki, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpida por eso.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad? - preguntó la chica quedándose quieta.

-Sí, mucho - susurró tratando de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su herida.

-La mamá de Suzuki-san me preguntó si cuidarías de él... le dije que era obvio... aunque parezca extraño, pero cuando los veo siento que están predestinados a estar juntos para siempre - comentó la chica con una sonrisa débil mientras seguía vendando lentamente.

-¿Quieres oír algo raro?.- preguntó observando a la muchacha.- creo que somos la reencarnación de dos samuraí...

-¿Crees en la reencarnación, Kei-san? - preguntó la chica extrañada - es extraño… en ti.

-No creía... - respondió serio - pero cada vez que le abrazo siento que lo llevo haciendo una eternidad... incluso a veces nos hemos cambiado el nombre sin querer... pero sonaba bien... es muy extraño.

Yukiko lo miró sin quitar una sonrisa.

-Quizá si lo sean... nadie sabe nada de eso y si ustedes lo creen es porque así es. ¿Quedó bien la venda?

-Está muy bien, Yukiko, gracias.- le respondió con cariño el moreno.

-Te traeré la cena y por fis, Kei-san...trata de dormir hoy... sé que lo extrañas, pero si no descansas no te recuperarás y él se pondrá triste - comentó la chica dándole un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

-Yuki... no tengo hambre.- le respondió sacando la caja de galletas que le había dado la madre de Hisaki y ofreciéndola una.- Me las mandó la madre de Hisaki... y me robaron el hambre.

Yukiko probó las galletas.

-¡Qué ricas están! Sabes, Kei-kun... la mamá de Suzuki-san es extraña... hoy que la vi me di cuenta que se preocupa mucho por él, pero sabiendo que dejó que lo golpearan...no lo sé... es extraño... no sé que pensar de ella realmente - comentó la chica.

-Puedes pensar que por amor se hacen muchas tonterías.- susurró el moreno sonriéndole a la chica cansadamente acomodándose un poco para dormir.

Yukiko ayudó a Kei a acomodarse.

-Kei-san, seguro es aburridísimo estar aquí...mañana te traeré algo para que te distraigas...¿te gustaría algún libro?

-Estaría bien sí, tal vez tu padre quiera prestarme alguno sobre filosofía de los que él tiene - sugirió el moreno bostezando.

-Claro... mañana te lo dejaré temprano aquí. Ahora descansa, Kei-san - la chica arropó cariñosamente a Kei y salió del cuarto.

Le dolía mucho ver a Kei tan deprimido, pero sabía que la única persona que le levantaba el ánimo no estaba ahí.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA!!

Pues por esta ocasión nos vamos a tener que quedar hasta aquí. Por favor, no manden cartas bomba porque sino, nunca sabrán que continúa¿no?

Espero sus comentarios.

KYH

* * *

IX

Después de un par de días, Yukiko salía de la habitación de Kei después de lavar la herida y bajaba dando brinquitos por los escalones cuando se topó con su padre.

-¿Como está Kei-kun, hija?-preguntó al ver las vendas aún con sangre y pus.

-Muy deprimido, papá - comentó la chica - no sé que hacer para animarlo si no está Suzuki-san.

-¿Y la herida?.- preguntó de nuevo tratando de saber como evolucionaba y si se recuperaba o no. No le importaba realmente si estaba o no deprimido, le importaba más la herida.

-No va bien, papá - contestó la chica tristemente - no parece que vaya cerrando, aunque... no tengo corazón para decirle la verdad

-No es tonto, hija... no lo es - susurró en serio- Hablaré al doctor, a ver que le parece - comentó dirigiéndose al teléfono.

Yukiko asintió y fue a lavar las vendas. Le dolía mucho saber que Kei estaba mal, pero no podía culpar a nadie, simplemente sabía que ella debía estar a su lado para animarlo mientras no estuviera Hisaki.

El hombre tomó el teléfono pero no para llamar al doctor, sino para llamar a casa de Hisaki. Tenía cosas que hablar con la madre del muchacho y con el mismo muchacho.

-Casa de Suzuki - contestó Hisaki que acababa de llegar a casa y pasaba justo al lado del aparatejo.

-Suzuki-san... soy Morita-sensei... necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el hombre tratando de no alarmar al muchacho.

-Claro, sensei - dijo Hisaki sentándose en el sillón - ¿ocurre algo malo¿Puedo ser útil en algo?

-Demasiado… llamaba para pedirte que vinieras a quedarte con Kei-kun... su herida no va bien Suzuki-san - susurró Morita con pesar sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿A qué... se refiere¿Está mal otra vez¿Qué dijo el doctor? - preguntó nervioso Hisaki sintiendo su corazón apretarse, conociendo perfectamente ese dolor.

-No ha empeorado... pero cuando viniste esta tarde no estaba bien - comentó serio - el doctor teme alguna complicación... infecciones... teme que si no se recupera como debe tenga que cortarle la pierna - dijo finalmente sabiendo el daño que le estaba haciendo al rubio pero creyéndolo necesario- Kei-kun no lo sabe en realidad.

Hisaki estaba completamente sorprendido, por unos instantes se sintió enfadado con Kei que siempre le decía que estaba bien pero la realidad era otra, luego su enojo se pasó al doctor y al maestro que no le decían las cosas a Kei.

-¿Porqué? - estalló Hisaki - ¿porqué le mienten así¡Es su vida, no pueden mentirle!

-Por que cuando tú no estás se deprime... y si se lo decimos se puede hundir del todo.- respondió el sensei preocupado - había pensado proponerle a tu madre que venga a vivir aquí temporalmente... en lo que Kei-kun se recupera... así podrías estar con ambos a la vez.

A Hisaki le agrado la idea e incluso sonrió, era una solución perfecta que él ya antes había pensado pero no se le había ocurrido como llevarla acabo; sin embargo, tampoco quería ser descortés con Morita, además de ser una carga. Él podía hacer muchas cosas ahora que sus heridas estaban curadas, pero su madre realmente no sabía hacer nada, sólo galletitas de mantequilla.

-Pe... es una molestia para ustedes, sensei - dijo Hisaki por un lado alegre de que existiera esa posibilidad y por otro, un poco incómodo, aunque después de todo, el hecho de que Kei estuviera así era su culpa.

-No lo sería... estoy convencido en que no tendrás reparo en ayudar en la casa con algunas tareas y tu madre podría entretenerse ayudando a Yuki, por supuesto si quiere... sería mi invitada y por lo tanto no se me ocurriría ponerla a trabajar sin más - comentó el maestro esperando que aquello animara al chico.

Hisaki se sentía tan feliz, el hecho de poder estar al lado de Kei apoyándolo le animaba mucho, sólo faltaba que su madre quisiera.

-Le comentaré a mamá y yo le llamo¿sí?

-Está bien muchacho... pero date prisa... por Kei-kun- le comentó finalmente antes de despedirse y colgar el teléfono.

Hisaki dejó la mochila tirada en la sala y corrió a buscar a su madre que seguramente estaría en su cuarto.

-Mamá... mamá... necesito hablar contigo - dijo llamando al cuarto.

-Pasa hijo.- respondió la mujer haciendo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y acomodándose en la cama para atender a su niño.

-Mamá... es Kei-kun... él... bueno, está muy mal - explicó lentamente el chico retorciéndose los dedos.

-¿Qué pasó hijo¿Alguna complicación?.- preguntó la mujer palmeando el borde de su cama para que el muchacho fuera a sentarse a su lado.

Hisaki se acercó a su madre y le tomó sus manos entre las suyas, le explicó todo lo que Morita le había dicho y le suplicó con la mirada que considerara la opción. Él estaría más tranquilo y se podría hacer cargo de los dos, además que su madre ya no estaría tan sola y podría acompañarse de Yukiko o del maestro. Hisaki abrazó a su mamá con fuerza.

-Él es muy importante para mi, mamá... también tú... no me puedo dividir, por favor - suplicó.

-Son las doce de la noche... no son horas de ir a ningún sitio... mañana en la mañana iremos – respondió sonriéndole cariñosamente y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Hisaki abrazó a su madre y le agradeció.

-Llamaré a Morita-san para informarle.

Hisaki estaba feliz, de repente todo parecía facilitarse demasiado y estaba seguro que estando ahí, Kei se sentiría mucho mejor y mejoraría.

Helen sonrió al ver la renovada energía de su hijo al salir corriendo para llamar por teléfono sin importarle la hora y volvió a retomar el libro que estaba leyendo, últimamente después de todo lo sucedido no lograba descansar adecuadamente.

Hisaki terminó de arreglar su maleta, se sentía con mucho entusiasmo de saber que pronto estaría con Kei. Al ser fin de semana, podría estar mucho tiempo con él. Fue con su madre dando brincos para ver como la iba pasando. Helen se había puesto una ropa muy bonita, de la que solía usar cuando estaba con su esposo fallecido, además se acomodó el cabello en una trenza. Hisaki halagó a su madre sinceramente y Helen confesó que se sentía extraña de ir a un lugar que no conocía con gente desconocida, pero Hisaki la animó. Sin duda su madre la pasaría muy bien con Morita y con Yukiko, sobre todo con la chica que era amable con todo el mundo y contagiaba a todo con su alegría. Helen asintió no muy segura de ser capaz de convivir adecuadamente con aquella gente, pero dispuesta a intentarlo por su hijo. Al llegar a casa de Morita, Hisaki ayudó a su madre a bajar del coche. Llamaron a la puerta y una alegre Yukiko los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y cargando de inmediato la maleta de la señora. Hisaki entró detrás de su madre, Morita-sensei los esperaba en la galería principal.

-Bienvenidos ambos.- saludó con amabilidad el hombre observando a la dama que acompañaba al muchacho que había robado el corazón de su alumno.- Me alegra que aceptara mi invitación - comentó ya dirigiéndose más a la madre de Hisaki.

Helen asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y Hisaki pudo notar que se volvía toda una dama inglesa, sonrió.

-Sensei... le estoy muy agradecido por toda su amabilidad - dijo el chico reverenciando al maestro.

-Tengo que reconocer que tengo motivos más que egoístas - le respondió sonriendo ante el gesto de respeto.- No me gusta ver mal a Kei-kun y creo que si no le ayudas no podrá recuperarse.

-Ayudaré todo lo que pueda, sensei - dijo el chico incorporándose - ella es mi madre, Madame Helen Suzuki - presentó el chico poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer.

-Encantado, Suzuki-sama.- saludó el hombre tomando una de las manos de Helen para besársela con gallardía.-Soy Morita Mitsuro, maestro y propietario de este dojo de kendo. Espero que se sienta como en su casa durante su estancia aquí- añadió presentándose así ante la dama.

-Mucho gusto - respondió la mujer un poco aturdida por el recibimiento del japonés.

-Yuki-chan... cómo está Kei-kun? - preguntó Hisaki sin poder aguantar más su pregunta.

-Decaído y sin lograr dormir - le comentó la chica- No le hemos dicho que venías... pensamos que te gustaría darle la sorpresa.

A Hisaki se le iluminaron los ojos, pero primero tenía que ver que su madre estuviera bien instalada antes de ir con Kei.

-Espero no ser de mucha molestia - comentó el chico - ¿dónde podemos dejar las maletas?

-Tú sigues teniendo tu cuarto listo junto al de Kei y no te preocupes por tu madre, Yuki le ayudará a acomodarse en un cuarto contiguo al tuyo - respondió el hombre tomando la maleta de Helen - Le mostraré su cuarto- le comentó a ésta.- Espero que sea de su agrado.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente y le lanzó una mirada a su hijo indicándole que todo estaba bien, después siguió al maestro. Hisaki suspiró, su habitación tenía que ser con la de Kei, ya más tarde arreglaría eso.

-Yuki-chan...iré con Kei-kun – dijo Hisaki llevando su maleta.

-Yo ayudaré a tu madre a instalarse ¡No lo molestes mucho, recuerda¡ - dijo sonriéndole mientras salía feliz tras su papá y la dama inglesa.

Hisaki sonrió y por alguna extraña razón se sentía como en casa. Subió las escaleras corriendo con el corazón palpitándole. Al llegar al cuarto de Kei, en lugar de abrir de golpe la puerta, llamó débilmente, aguantándose las ganas de entrar estrepitosamente para comérselo a besos.

-Adelante.- respondió el muchacho con tono cansado y somnoliento suponiendo que Yuki quería ver como estaba todo, se tomaba muy en serio lo de cuidarle.

Hisaki abrió la puerta lentamente y miró con una gran sonrisa a Kei.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó educadamente jugando.

-Hisaki...- llamó sorprendido con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro a pesar del cansancio.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tengo buenas noticias - Hisaki cerró la puerta y se acercó a Kei arrodillándose a su lado, tomando su rostro y besándolo con pasión.

Kei sin dudarlo un instante correspondió al gesto y pasó un brazo por su cuello para mantenerle cerca.

-¿Qué noticias?.- preguntó sonriente al tener allí al rubio.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te recuperes - le susurró pegando su frente con la de Kei, sin poder ocultar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Y tu mamá?.- respondió extrañado pero feliz por la noticia sonriéndole aún más a como le había sonreído en otros momentos.

-Supongo que ahora bien acompañada por Morita-sensei y Yuki-chan - respondió Hisaki guiñándole el ojo - aceptó venir aquí mientras.

-Pero... - susurró confundido ante sus palabras.- ¿cómo la convenciste?.- añadió con dulzura acariciándole feliz por tenerle de nuevo a su lado.

-Ella ha cambiado mucho, Kei-kun - respondió Hisaki sin dejar de abrazarlo - si la vieras ahora... toda una dama inglesa.

-Y tú adoras verla así.- le comentó sonriente ante la ilusión de su pareja.

-¡Se ve hermosa! - exclamó Hisaki - hacía tanto que no la veía así.

-Me alegra verte feliz, mi vida.- susurró cansado dejando escapar un ligero gemidito de dolor al tratar de mover su pierna.- Me dijo Yuki que había nevado mucho... ¿es cierto?.

-Sí.. así es - contestó Hisaki ayudando a Kei a moverse - pero no es la gran cosa tampoco. ¿No tienes frío?

-Sí, algo - respondió acariciando la mano del rubio con suavidad, tratando aun de creerse que realmente estaba allí con él.

Hisaki se situó detrás de él y lo abrazó como si fuera una cobija y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Así te sientes mejor

-Créeme que eres un gran consuelo, Hisaki - respondió recostándose más pegado a él.- Pero sé que algo no anda bien... mi pierna no sana como debe y yo me siento cada vez más débil.

Hisaki se mordió los labios, él sabía la verdad pero no podía decírsela, no tenía el valor para eso y abrazó con más cariño a Kei.

-Lo que pasa es que has estado deprimido y eso tampoco ayuda mucho¿sabes? - aseguró Hisaki acariciando las manos del moreno.

-Abrázame fuerte, Hisaki... abrázame muy fuerte- pidió observando las manos más morenas que las suyas sintiendo sus caricias, reconfortándose por ellas - tengo miedo.

Hisaki obedeció a Kei, le dolía tanto que por su culpa él estuviera sufriendo.

-No temas, Kei-kun, estoy contigo. No te des por vencido, por favor - murmuró en su oído sin dejar de acariciar las manos del otro.

-Sabes que no lo haría... no podría dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.- respondió bajito el moreno sintiendo el calor que manaba del cuerpo del rubio.- Pero aún y así... ¿lo sabes verdad?. ¿No te lo dijo mi sensei?

-¿Sobre qué? - mintió Hisaki besando los hombros de Kei.

-Sobre mi pierna... un buen luchador conoce las consecuencias que sus combates pueden tener, Hisaki... esto también me lo enseñó mi abuelo.- comentó el moreno aferrándose a las manos del rubio.- Sé de sobra el daño que una katana así puede hacer... y lo leo en los ojos de mi sensei... puedo perder la pierna... soy consciente de ello, pero me aterra la idea.

-Pero eso no pasará Kei-kun - dijo violentamente el rubio - yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte y darte ánimos... no voy a permitir que eso pase.

Hisaki abrazo con más fuerza a Kei, con el extraño sentimiento de haber dicho una y otra vez esas palabras.

-Akisuki perdió la pierna en combate¿sabes?- comentó tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilo incluso.- Kusaka le ayudó a recuperarse de ello... me informé sobre ellos después de lo que me dijo mi sensei... hay una leyenda hermosa sobre los dos guerreros.

-Pero tú no eres Akisuki, Kei-kun - dijo Hisaki firmemente - tampoco estamos en ese tiempo donde las medicinas eran de baja calidad. Nosotros no somos ellos.

Hisaki decía esas palabras para animar a Kei, pero en realidad él también tenía la creencia de esa leyenda reencarnada en ellos y eso le aterraba. Si volvían a vivir eso, él no sería tan fuerte como lo era Kusaka.

-Ya veremos, Hisaki.- susurró cansado tratando de girarse para poder acurrucar su rostro contra el pecho del rubio y tratar de descansar.

-No te des por vencido, Kei-kun - murmuró Hisaki acomodando él mismo a Kei entre sus brazos - me sentiré tan culpable... quédate conmigo - inclinó su rostro y beso los labios de Kei sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Sabes que no me rendiré... al menos no sin plantar batalla.- respondió besando sus labios de vuelta, tan cálidos y dulces, y a la vez él sentía tanto frío.

-Tengo que hablar con el sensei para poder quedarme contigo... me dijo que mi habitación contigua estaba lista, pero yo no te quiero dejar solo - dijo Hisaki mirando cariñosamente a Kei - es mi turno de cuidarte.

-No te dirá nada si me haces compañía un rato... no quiero estar solo, Hisaki.- respondió contra la camisa del rubio.- Tengo demasiado miedo.

-Yo voy a estar contigo, Kei-kun... a eso vine - respondió el rubio besando la frente del moreno - no tienes que temer.

Kei se aferró a la camisa del rubio, tratando de asirse a algo que le hiciera sentir seguro antes de poder quedarse dormido en un sueño ligeramente intranquilo. Hisaki se quedó en silencio, velando el sueño de Kei, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como a veces temblaba y recordando cierta chispa escondida en la seriedad de sus ojos grises, esa chispa que ahora estaba desaparecida y que se prometió encontrarla.

Logró dormir durante unas cuantas horas al abrigo de Hisaki, más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en bastante tiempo. Despertó, sonriéndole ligeramente al rubio.

-Gracias.- susurró con dulzura.

-¿No tuviste frío? - preguntó Hisaki preocupado - a veces temblabas.

-Creo que no era por frío - susurró tratando de ubicar sus sueños en el lugar que les correspondían realmente - Hisaki... ¿me harías un favor?.

-Sí, claro - dio rápidamente el chico - lo que quieras.

-Sácame a ver la nieve- pidió con voz anhelante.- No nevaba mucho por donde yo vivía antes... y quiero ver la nieve.

-Pero... si te muevo tu pierna... le puede pasar algo, Kei-kun - dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-No creo que se ponga peor de lo que está - susurró el moreno apartando el futón y dejándole ver la misma hinchada y enrojecida, casi amoratada, por el borde de las vendas.

Hisaki sintió un escalofrío pero no apartó la vista y miró con ternura a Kei.

-Sí, puede estar peor.. ¿no es porque tienes la venda muy apretada?

Kei negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver su pierna con preocupación.

-Se inflama a veces... es cuando más me duele - comentó con voz tensa y tenue.

-Ya veo - dijo Hisaki - te sacaré con mucho gusto, supongo que puedo llevarte cargado, pero creo que sería mejor pedirle permiso al sensei¿no?

Kei asintió confirmando las palabras del rubio sabiendo que la respuesta de su sensei sería una rotunda negativa, pero no quería meter en líos a Hisaki.

-Ve a pedírselo. Yo te espero, Hisaki.- susurró Kei.

Hisaki besó los labios de Kei y fue con el maestro que estaba en la galería tomando té con su madre. Naturalmente el permiso fue negado, Hisaki comprendió la negativa, pero por otro lado, deseaba tanto hacer feliz a Kei. Regresó a la habitación tratando de fingir su frustración, pero Kei, que era muy inteligente, adivinó lo que el rubio traía entre manos. Ambos no tuvieron otra opción que pasar el resto de la tarde hablando tonterías y dándose ligeros mimos, sobre todo Hisaki que no dejaba de besar los labios de Kei. Hisaki tuvo que ir a comer al comedor con todos, con algo de molestia, pues él quería estar con Kei, pero también tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con su madre. Yukiko cambió las vendas de Kei y le pidió que descansar ahora sin Hisaki, seguramente el rubio tampoco lo dejaba descansar mucho.

Kei trató de descansar, o al menos esa había sido su primera intención pero había algo que no les había dicho a Yukiko ni a Hisaki, se sentía un calor desesperante y tenía tantas ganas de ver la nieve. De mala manera y como pudo llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola siendo acariciado por el frío que hacía en la calle. Con lentitud bajó las escaleras sintiendo un dolor lacerante en la pierna y entonces lo vio, el manto blanco y helado que cubría todo el dojo, tan fresco, tan frío, seguramente el estanque del jardín debía verse precioso. Y allí trató de dirigirse, cayendo en el camino al no tener nada más en que apoyarse por acabarse la barandilla que había estado usando. Arrastrándose por la nieve llegó hasta el estanque, estaba convencido que el agua lograría acabar con el calor que sentía.

Hisaki subió con la comida para Kei. Al ver que no estaba, nada más porque tuvo control en sus movimientos, la comida no cayó al suelo. El rubio dejó la charola en el suelo y salió corriendo en busca de su novio.

-¡Sensei¡Kei-kun... no está!

-¿Cómo que no está?.- preguntó sorprendido y asustando el hombre saliendo del comedor donde disfrutaba de su tan apreciado té - No está en condiciones de andar.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, pero no está! - dijo el rubio desesperado - iré a buscar al jardín.

Hisaki corrió al jardín donde encontró la puerta abierta, sintió un descanso en su alma, era seguro que Kei había salido por ahí.

El hombre por su parte localizó a su hija para encargarle que calentara agua, si Kei había salido a la nieve estaría helado cuando Suzuki le encontrase.

Hisaki caminó por el jardín siguiendo al rastro que Kei había dejado, hasta encontrarlo con la mano dentro del estanque y a él desmayado. Suspiró aliviado, con un poco de dificultad lo cargó y lo llevó adentró.

-¡Yuki-chan¡Necesito ayuda! - gritó el chico subiendo las escaleras.

-Ya les estaba esperando Suzuki-san.- respondió la muchacha en el cuarto, con ropa seca y agua caliente.- ¿Cómo está Kei-kun?

-No lo sé - dijo el rubio recostando a Kei en la cama - se ve mal¿no es cierto? - Hisaki se mordía los labios nervioso mirando los labios azulados de Kei.

-Tiene fiebre...- susurró la muchacha asustada, mientras desataba la camisa de Kei secándole y poniéndole una seca antes de salir rumbo a buscar a su padre para que avisara al doctor.

Hisaki asintió e hizo lo mismo que Yukiko pero con el pantalón, volvió a recostar a Kei, aún dudando si cubrirlo o no con las cobijas.

-Kei-kun - susurró apretando su mano - no me hagas esto.

Sin embargo el moreno a penas si le respondió con un balbuceo.

-Hijo...- murmuró Helen desde la puerta del cuarto habiendo oído las tenues palabras de su hijo.

Hisaki se giró y le sonrió a su madre.

-Se pondrá bien - dijo con un tono extraño entre pregunta y afirmación - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, mamá?

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, como estabais ambos.- respondió acercándose a su hijo, sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.- Estoy convencida de que Ushiba-san te quiere lo suficiente como para no dejarse ganar tan fácil por una herida.

Hisaki le sonrió a su madre, eran unas palabras cariñosas que hace mucho tiempo que no le daba.

-Sí... eso espero, mamá - respondió Hisaki recargándose en el hombro de su madre.

-Morita-san ya ha avisado al doctor, pronto estará aquí, tan pronto como la nieve se lo permita - comentó la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Quiero ayudarlo, mamá... y no sé como - murmuró el chico - su mirada se ve tan triste... se ve pálido... siento como si en cualquier momento me fuera a dejar.

-Pero no te va a dejar, su sensei me explicó sobre su herida... cualquier otro habría perdido ya la pierna o incluso la vida y él sigue aquí batallando para quedarse a tu lado- respondió Helen sabiendo bien el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su hijo, al fin que había perdido al hombre que amaba.- Pero lo estás haciendo bien, Hisaki. Tienes que mantenerte a su lado, apoyarle y dejar que obtenga su fuerza de ti, al verte optimista, tranquilo respecto a su estado... sé que es complicado... pero también sé que puedes dárselo hijo.

-Muchas gracias, mamá - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - me gustaría que también hablaras con él de vez en cuando... él también te aprecia.

-Claro... cuando esté más repuesto hablaré con él, Hisaki.- respondió sonriente al ver el ánimo de nuevo en el rostro de su hijo.- No le tapes mucho... o le subirá la fiebre.- añadió la dama apartando el futón que cubría parcialmente la muchacho.

Hisaki asintió levemente. Se quedó callado viendo a Kei, esperando por el doctor. Aún no entendía que lo había llevado a hacer semejante imprudencia, esas cosas eran de él y no de Kei.

El doctor entró en el cuarto, seguido de Morita-sensei y su hija, encontrando en el mismo a una hermosa mujer rubia y a un muchacho que sin duda alguna era hijo suyo, a pesar de saber que estaba dejando a un lado sus modales simplemente saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a tomarle la temperatura a Kei descubriendo su pierna y su herida, para ver como se encontraba ésta. Hisaki pensó que lo mejor era dejar al doctor solo con Morita-sensei, ya eran demasiadas personas dentro de una habitación muy pequeña y salió acompañado de Yukiko y su madre, pero no se separó de la puerta de Kei.

-La herida está infectada - comentó el doctor para sí mismo sin siquiera notar u oír que el resto de la gente salía del cuarto - Pero no es gangrena.- añadió sacando un bisturí de su maletín y haciendo un corte limpio en la zona donde se podía ver la infección para drenarla.

El doctor acabó la cura correspondiente a la herida y cargó una jeringa para inyectar al muchacho el antibiótico necesario contra dicha infección. Y luego le dio todas las instrucciones a seguir a Morita que escuchó pacientemente cada una de las indicaciones. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hisaki dio un salto y encaró al doctor. Estaba realmente preocupado por su novio y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó Hisaki suplicando en su interior que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Vamos a esperar un poco más, muchacho.- respondió esquivo al joven no sabiendo quien era, al fin que él solo tenía que responder por el muchacho ante Morita sensei.

Hisaki se quedó sin palabras viendo como el doctor baja las escaleras acompañado de Morita. Cuando pudo controlar el mal genio que le había provocado la respuesta del médico entró a la recámara de Kei y se sentó a su lado esperando que el moreno despertara. Morita sensei entró en el cuarto después de despedirse del doctor con una palangana de agua fría y un par de toallas para que le enjugara la frente.

-El doctor no te conoce Suzuki-kun... por eso su reticencia para comentarte como está Kei-kun.- comentó el maestro dejando la palangana junto a los muchachos.

-Sí, entiendo - respondió Hisaki sonriendo mientras sumergía una toalla en la palangana. -Entonces... ¿cómo está?

-Drenó la infección y le dio antibióticos y analgésicos... es de esperar que le baje la fiebre - le comentó sabiendo lo angustiado que el muchacho debía sentirse.- No parecía muy alarmado... aunque insiste en que debe beber mucho líquido y comer adecuadamente.

Hisaki entendía que tenía que poner mucho de su parte para ayudar a Kei y pidió poder quedarse con él; en esta ocasión, el permiso fue otorgado con las mismas condiciones, las cuales les parecieron absurdas, Kei estaba enfermo y era obvio que aunque tuvieran el permiso de romper la casa, no podrían hacerlo. Después de darle instrucciones a Hisaki para bajarle la fiebre a Kei, Morita salió de ahí.

Hisaki deseaba con todo su corazón que Kei despertara y mientras lo atendía pensaba con pesar que al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela, algo que no le agradaba mucho, pero lo tenía que hacer, después de todo había perdido muchas clases por su madre y Yamada, entre otras cosas.

Un par de horas más tarde Kei abrió sus acerados ojos extrañado por los alrededores, por un instante sintió que eso no debía pasar; como si no debiera estar ahí, como si todo tuviera que haber acabado en el momento en el que metió su agua en el estanque; sin embargo era una tontería. Observó a su lado y pudo ver a Hisaki tranquilamente a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano mientras leía.

Hisaki bajó el libro para ver a Kei y lo encontró despierto. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y cerró el libro de golpe.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó exaltado pero sin subir la voz, y casi sonó como un susurro.

-Me duele la cabeza - le susurró observándole.- Y tengo sed.

-Yuki-chan dejó jugo de manzana para que tomaras - dijo Hisaki ayudándole a incorporarse para después darle el vaso.-¿Kei-kun, por qué saliste?

-Tenía... tenía calor... -susurró tratando de aclarar su mente.- Y quería ver la nieve... necesitaba ver la nieve.- comentó tomando el vaso de jugo que le daba sin rechistar.

-Yo sé que querías ver la nieve... pero Kei-kun... ¡te hiciste daño! - dijo Hisaki un poco enfadado - ¡dioses, Kei!

-Hisaki... tenía fiebre... creo que aún tengo algo de hecho... no era consciente de lo que hacía.- le comentó Kei sintiéndose mal por haber preocupado al rubio y más aún al verle enfadado pero sabiendo que tenía toda la razón del mundo.- Pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegro - dijo Hisaki enterneciendo la mirada y besando de nuevo a Kei - por favor, Kei-kun... no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-No te preocupes... la próxima vez me encargaré de que seas tú mismo quien me saque.- le susurró con una media sonrisa traviesa.

-De hecho... - Hisaki se interrumpió y se fijo que no hubiera nadie - pensaba hacerlo cuando todos estuvieran dormidos - confesó guiñándole un ojo - pero ahora tendré que castigarte y no hacerlo.

-Oye... - le dijo picándole en el costado con cariño.- estoy enfermo... necesito mimos no r regaños.

-No me importa... si no te regaño te enfermarás más... si te portas bien, te apapacharé todo lo que quieras - prometió Hisaki abrazándolo con cariño. -Por cierto... ¿cómo sientes la pierna?

-Me duele... pero no es tan intenso como antes.- le comentó con voz tenue.- ¿qué dijo el médico, Hisaki?

Hisaki le explicó pacientemente lo poco que había entendido de la explicación, sólo le dijo firmemente sobre las medicinas y lo amenazó con que no iba a dejar que Kei se quedara sin tomar alguna. Hisaki le había llevado algo de comida a Kei, y mientras el moreno comía, el rubio se había recostado a su lado para verlo comer; sin duda le encantaba ver todos y cada uno de los movimientos del moreno. No sabía porque lo había hechizado de tal forma.

-Kei-kun... cuanto te recuperes iremos a la ribera¿verdad? – preguntó Hisaki entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kei.

-Sí, claro que sí... y a nuestro escondite.- le respondió con cariño acariciando su mano.- Iremos pronto... ya lo verás.

Hisaki sonrió y llevó la mano de Kei a su boca para besarla.

-Espero que con las medicinas te recuperes pronto - dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa antes de besar otra vez la mano de Kei.

-Yo también... me aburre estar aquí todo el día entre estas paredes... me ahogo, Hisaki.- susurró el moreno rogándole con la mirada.

Hisaki se acercó y beso a Kei lentamente, no era capaz de negarse a esa mirada, pero también sabía que si salía en ese momento sería malo para Kei.

-En cuanto el doctor diga que estas mejor y no haga tanto frío, yo mismo te bajaré al jardín por ratos¿vale? - prometió Hisaki.

-Pero puedes sacarme ahora - pidió el moreno casi suplicante - Ponme ropa de abrigo o envuélveme en una manta... lo que quieras - continuó el moreno.- Por favor... sácame un rato afuera.

Hisaki no podía soportar la mirada suplicante de Kei, se mordió los labios para reprimirse.

-Te sacaré Kei... cuando duerman todos. ¿De acuerdo? - cedió Hisaki murmurando para que nadie escuchara y acarició el cabello del moreno.

-Gracias.- le dijo con una sonrisa tirando de la mano de éste para atraerle hasta él.

Hisaki se acercó a Kei, lo suficiente para abrazarlo y recargarlo en su pecho.

-Te aprovechas que no te puedo negar nada - se quejó el rubio.

-Exactamente, Hisaki, eso mismo es lo que estoy haciendo.- le dijo sonriéndole y besándole con dulzura.

Hisaki regresó el beso y pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de Kei, acariciándolo lentamente.

-Abusivo - se quejó con una pequeña sonrisita para después volver a besarlo.

-Oh sí, se te ve sumamente afectado por ello.- le respondió Kei pícaro y comenzó de nuevo a besarle.

Hisaki rió entre los besos y se acercó aún más a Kei, tomándolo cariñosamente de la nuca y hundiendo más su lengua en la boca del moreno. Kei tan solo pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del rubio entregándose en cada beso que compartían, poniendo en éstos cada partícula de sentimiento que tenía por Hisaki. Al rubio le encantaba sentir la entrega de Kei, era un sentimiento placentero y familiar, pero no recordaba haber sentido algo igual... al menos no esta vida. Con cuidado fue recostando a Kei sobre su el brazo y continuó besándolo disfrutando del sabor del moreno.

Kei estaba cansado de estar encerrado en esa habitación y sentía que probablemente, con la ayuda de Hisaki y si él lo cuidaba, podría salir de ahí y al menos ver otra parte de la casa. Con mucha insistencia logró que Hisaki lo sacara de ahí, a pesar del sigilo de los dos chicos, Mitsuro los atrapó y los regresó enfado a su habitación. Eso ocasionó que Kei se molestara y Hisaki se sintiera mal consigo mismo, se había prometido cuidar de Kei y Mitsuro tenía razón, sólo estaba ocasionando más problemas. Si el doctor decía reposo absoluto debía de ser así. Sin embargo, Hisaki deseaba tanto complacer a Kei, porque el moreno se veía realmente deprimido. Kei se estaba volviendo loco, una genial forma de ayudarle encerrándole en un cuarto dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la idea de perder la pierna y las consecuencias que eso traería a su vida; la pérdida de su beca, que al fin y al cabo era por deporte y que tenía que mantener con sus calificaciones, el tener que volver a casa de sus padres en el pueblo donde nació y convertirse en una carga para ellos ya que no podría ayudarles a trabajar el campo ni con los animales al faltarle la pierna. Sí, genial, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en lo mismo todo el rato.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué tal?

Como hace mucho que no aparezco por aquí por cuestiones de trabajo... me quiero disculpar por dejar la historia colgada tanto tiempo. Pero insisto. Paciencia y les aseguro que la publicaré completa. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

**Angeli Murasaki:** He visto miles de veces los trailes y las ovas de Fuyu no Semi... las ovas de Haru wo Daiteita... y leído el manga. Kato e Iwaki son mi inspiración número uno del yaoi. Gracias por tus comentarios. A mí tampoco me gusta Yamada... pero alguien tenía que ser malo¿no?

**Chibi-Kitsune-chan:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Yo también lloro cada vez que la veo. Me desgarra la carta de Akizuki y las lágrimas de Kusaka. Por eso hago este fic. Ellos tenían la esperanza de dormir como una cigarra y despertar en tiempos mejores... ¡HAGÁMOS SU SUEÑO REALIDAD!

KYH

* * *

X

Hisaki vio el reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana, no sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero era el momento ideal.

-¿Kei-kun? - llamó suavemente.

-Hisaki... aún es de noche... déjame dormir- pidió el moreno tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó casi de mala gana ero no molesto

-Te iba a mostrar algo, pero si quieres seguir durmiendo, no te molesto.

-¿A esta hora?.- preguntó curioso observándole aún con dificultad para abrir los ojos debido al sueño.- ¿qué es?

-No se puede a otra hora - explicó Hisaki - bueno... está afuera. ¿Vienes?

-Vas a tener que llevarme.- le respondió serio el moreno.

La verdad era que en esos momentos su ánimo estaba demasiado bajo como para planear una escapada, sentía un gran peso sobre su pecho pero los ojos ilusionados de Hisaki eran suficiente aliciente para salir de allí donde él quisiera.

Hisaki le puso el kimono de invierno a Kei sobre los hombros y lo volvió a cargar sobre su espalda.

-Trata de no hacer ruido - susurró corriendo la puerta con cuidado y luego bajando las escaleras ayudándose de la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, luego caminó lentamente hasta la galería principal.

Kei se mantenía en silencio tal y como le había pedido, agarrándose lo mejor que podía a la espalda de Hisaki tratando de no hacerle perder el equilibrio. Hisaki abrió lentamente la galera y sentó con cuidado a Kei.

El jardín se veía brillante con la nieve y la luna llena iluminando la blancura del lugar. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido salvo el crujir de la nieve que se hacia una masa compacta. El cielo estaba claro y las estrellas brillaban en él. Hisaki miró a su alrededor orgulloso de que todo estuviera como lo había imaginado y le sonrió feliz al moreno. Después lo acomodó con cuidado sobre el banquito de la galera para posteriormente, sentarse a su lado.

-Querías ver la nieve¿no es cierto?

-Sí... aunque ya la vi... la sentí incluso... o eso creo... no lo recuerdo.- respondió tomándole la mano y acariciándosela.- Se ve muy hermosa, Hisaki, gracias...- susurró extendiendo su mano sobre el manto blanco.

Hisaki sonrió y se inclinó para tomar un puñado de nieve y ponerlo en las manos de Kei.

-Ahora si siéntela

-Está más fría de lo que pensaba.- susurró el moreno sintiéndola, viendo como comenzaba a derretirse en sus manos.- Es increíble... tan hermosa y delicada...

Hisaki asintió levemente disfrutando la fascinación de Kei por la nieve. Además de sentirse completamente feliz por ver la sonrisa de Kei, él haría siempre lo posible por verlo feliz. Miró el cielo estrellado y recordó algo, emocionado se giró hacia Kei.

-Cuando papá vivía jugábamos a hacer ángeles en el suelo – dijo sonriente.

-¿Y eso como se hace?.- le preguntó observándole sintiendo como la presión le abandonaba poco a poco.

Hisaki se tumbó en la nieve y comenzó a mover las piernas y los brazos, después se levantó.

-¿Viste? Parecen ángeles¿no? – dijo mientras se sacudía la nieve de la ropa.

-Muy cierto... se ve hermoso.- le susurró observando la figura en la nieve, era tonto hasta pensar en hacer una en su estado y quien sabía si podría hacerlo en cualquier otro momento, tal vez es momento no llegara nunca. - Vamos dentro Hisaki... tengo frío.- pidió dejando ir la nieve de sus manos.- Y además tú estás mojado.

-No mucho - dijo el chico acercándose a Kei para darle un beso.

Luego volvió a subirlo a su espalda y caminó de regreso a la habitación, en silencio para que nadie los escuchara.

Al ver la misión completa satisfactoriamente, Hisaki no podía dejar de sonreír. Si había algo que le gustaba al rubio era que las cosas salieran como él las planeaba, sólo esperaba que Kei no agarrara una pulmonía o lo regañarían a él. Recostó cariñosamente a Kei en el futón y le besó los labios suavemente.

-Gracias.- le susurró de nuevo al oído después de regresar el beso - Ponte el pijama seco y ven conmigo.

-También tú estás mojado¿no? - dijo Hisaki - te recargaste en mi espalda mojada.

Hisaki comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

-Sólo es una ligera humedad, nada más.- le respondió observándole cambiarse de ropa, realmente era muy atractivo.

-¡No importa, eso puede ser mortal - exagero con una actitud severa imitando al sensei - así que te quitas eso y te pones otra cosa.

-Está bien, está bien, alcánzame algo seco.- le pidió sacándose el kimono y la camisa que llevaba esperando por la seca.

Hisaki husmeo en el armario y le pasó otra camisa, evitando verlo porque sino se lanzaría encima de él. Era muy difícil desvestirse sin tocar ni un centímetro de la piel de Kei.

-¿Esta está bien? – preguntó mostrándole el pijama que había escogido para él.

-Sí, está bien, pásame el pantalón también ¿quieres?.- Kei pidió tumbándose para desabrocharse el pantalón y elevando las caderas para comenzar a bajarle y sentándose de nuevo para continuar lentamente no queriendo lastimarse más en la pierna. - Necesito que me hagas un favor, Hisaki... mañana en la mañana, en el desayuno, pídele permiso a mi sensei para poder usar unas muletas para poder moverme... no quiero grandes caminatas pero me serían útiles para ir al baño.

-Si vale - contestó Hisaki siguiendo con su cambio -No... no necesitas ayuda? - pregunto Hisaki con un nudo en la garganta

-No te preocupes... espero aún ser capaz de vestirme solo.- murmuró con el pantalón quitado por fin y comenzando a ponerse el otro.

Hisaki se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Kei para ver como se vestía.

-Te ves excitante – murmuró, más que nada, con la intención de animar un poco a su novio.

-Eres un exagerado, Hisaki.- le respondió observándole antes de elevar un poco la cadera y acabar de subir el pantalón y abrochar el lazo que lo sostenía en su cintura.- Ven, vamos a tratar de dormir.

-No exagero - Hisaki se acercó gatunamente sobre el futón hasta quedar en frente de Kei, lo beso lentamente. -En serio, te ves divino.

-Encima de exagerado, mentiroso.- añadió correspondiendo al beso lento.- Mañana necesito escribir a mis padres... tengo que advertirles de la situación en que me encuentro.- añadió tras el beso acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

-Síp... yo puedo llevar la carta al correo - dijo Hisaki recargando su frente sobre la de Kei para después volver a besarlo. -Por cierto que no volveré a halagarte más.

-Te lo agradecería - le comentó picándole en el costado con gracia.- Si la llevas tú no serás portador de muy buenas noticias, será desolador para mis padres.

-Tengo que hacer algo - continuó Hisaki recostándose sobre el pecho de Kei - después de todo es culpa mía.

-No es tu culpa, Hisaki.- le respondió serio observándole mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Es en serio, no me llevaste allí a luchar... sólo lamento tener que decirles a mis padres que tal vez pierda la pierna... pero eso es muy distinto a buscar culpables... era Yamada el que tenía la katana en la mano.

-Pero no vas a perder la pierna - dijo el rubio incorporándose - ¡no voy a permitir que eso pase!

-Hisaki, no hay mucho que puedas hacer respecto a eso.- murmuró acariciándole la mejilla.- Y si eso pasa tampoco habrá mucho que puedas hacer después.- añadió serio y tranquilo, como si de tanto pensarlo lo tuviera ya asumido del todo.

-Pero eso no te va a pasar, Kei-kun - insistió Hisaki - y no quiero que te resignes a perderla... verás que todo estará bien y pronto podremos estar practicando kendo en el dojo.

-Ya lo iremos viendo, Hisaki.- le respondió aún con sus caricias.- Vamos a intentar dormir un poco o mañana no tendrás ganas de levantarte para ir a clase.

-Igual nunca tengo ganas – dijo guiñando el ojo a Kei.

Hisaki se recostó en el futón y atrajo a Kei a su pecho. Quería estar tan cerca de él, hacerle sentir a Kei todo lo que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que no iría de su lado por ningún motivo, pues él, era su razón de vivir.

-¿Estás cómodo?

-Mucho, eres una gran almohada- contestó sonriente mientras acariciaba suavemente el resto del pecho que quedaba libre después de que pusiera su rostro en el mismo.

Hisaki suspiró hondo y se cerró los ojos dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te adoro, Kei-kun - susurró acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

-Yo también te amo, Hisaki.- respondió el moreno dejando un beso en el pecho de éste.- No te imaginas hasta que punto.

Hisaki dejo escapar una risita y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, sintiendo el peso de Kei sobre su pecho. El moreno se quedó despierto durante un rato, dándole vueltas a las cosas, una tras otra, entrando en el círculo vicioso que le estaba engullendo y fue así como se quedó dormido. El lazo que los unía era tan misterioso, no hacía ni un par de meses que se habían conocido y ahora, ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin él otro. Hisaki a veces pensaba que eso estaba mal, que estaba haciendo una dependencia a Kei, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en separarse del un segundo, lo volvía loco.

Hisaki llegó al dojo con Yukiko, él se encargaba de pasar por ella para regresar juntos de la escuela. El rubio asistía sólo porque su madre y sobre todo Kei insistían en que fuera, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de cualquier forma únicamente pensaba en Kei durante las horas de clase. Mientras cruzaban el jardín, el doctor salió de la casa principal y tras saludarles con un asentimiento de cabeza, salió a la calle. Hisaki sintió que su corazón se oprimía y dejando a la chica atrás corrió a ver que hacía el doctor ahí, no iba a ir hasta dentro de una semana. Subió las escaleras donde se topó con Morita-sensei.

-¿Ocurrió algo? - preguntó preocupado.

-Pasó a ver como estaba Kei-kun... deberías ir a verle... seguramente te necesita.- le comentó el hombre antes de ir a reunirse con Helen que le esperaba para dar un paseo por el jardín.

Hisaki agradeció al maestro y después de subir a zancadas por la escalera y cruzar el pasillo como bólido, entró al cuarto sin llamar.

-Kei-kun - se lanzó para abrazarlo - ¿estás bien?

El muchacho que había comenzado a llorar en el momento en el que se había quedado solo se vio sorprendido por el torbellino rubio que se deslizaba de pronto entre sus brazos, y sin más se aferró a él llorando.

-¿Kei-kun? - Hisaki abrazo con más fuerza a su novio besando su cuello - tranquilo¿qué pasó?

-Mi... pierna...- susurró entre sollozos aún llorando a lágrima viva.- mi pierna...

Hisaki trago grueso pensando en lo peor pero apretó los labios para no llorar y tratar de controlarse.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó con cierto temor tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

-No tienen... no tienen que cortarla.- respondió aferrado aún a Hisaki, mientras continuaba llorando aliviando la tensión que sentía.

Hisaki soltó todo el aire que traía atorado en los pulmones y se separó de Kei sólo para llenarlo de besos y por fin, dejando salir también sus lágrimas.

-¡Es... maravilloso!

-Sí, sí que lo es.- susurró riendo a la par que lloraba mientras le abrazaba todo lo fuerte que podía.

-¡Eres un tonto.. me asústate! - se quejó Hisaki sin dejar de besarlo - te lo dije... todo iba a estar bien¿no es cierto?

-Sí, tenías razón, Hisaki.- susurró tratando de calmarse un poco entre los besos de su pareja.- Realmente me das mucha suerte...

-Nada de eso - Hisaki se tranquilizó y acarició el rostro de Kei mirándolo con inmensa ternura - pronto podremos entrenar¿no es cierto?

-No sé cuando me vayan a dejar levantar pero sí... parece que pronto me vas a tener dándote guerra con los espejos en vez de enfrentarme a tí.- le susurró con una mano enredada en su cabello.

-No importa, siempre puedo aceptar 7 años de mala suerte con tal de tenerte frente a mi - respondió Hisaki recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

En eso, una idea horrible llegó a su mente. Un hecho que sería inevitable, pero se lo calló clavando sus ojos en los de Kei.

-Oye... cuando mi pierna esté recuperada del todo deberíamos hablar con el sensei... no quiero tener abstinencia de por vida por una petición suya¿o no?. - preguntó el moreno cariñoso acariciando el pecho de Hisaki.

-Llevó tres semanas aguantando - respondió Hisaki francamente - si tu sensei no nos deja aquí, te voy a raptar y llevar a nuestra cabaña - susurró en el oído de Kei comenzando a morderlo levemente.

-Qué buena idea... pero mejor cuando pueda salir del cuarto o nos castigarán a ambos por infringir las normas tan descaradamente.- le comentó Kei sonriéndole.- Hazme un favor, ve a pedirle a Yuki que prepare un bizcocho de nata y nueces... si sabe, claro, ese es mi plato favorito... no es fácil que en mi casa pueda cocinarse... pero mi madre siempre se encargó de que tuviera un pedacito por mi cumpleaños... dice que hay que celebrar los días que son especiales...

Hisaki sonrió ampliamente. Él había añorado descubrir cuál era el plato favorito de Kei y no que lo dijera él, pero dado que el panque ese no era nada popular, seguramente nunca habría dado con él, en primer lugar, porque a Hisaki no le gustaban las nueces.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora cuando pude haberte deleitado con eso desde tiempo atrás? - se quejó Hisaki en tono enfadado pellizcando la mejilla de Kei.

-Porque si lo tomase todos los días dejaría de ser especial.- le explicó tranquilo besándole suavemente.- Y no quiero que deje de serlo aunque hoy celebremos la noticia con un pedazo.

-Entonces no se lo diré a Yuki-chan porque sino lo hará diario para ti... y es mi secreto - murmuró Hisaki besando los labios de Kei - lo haré yo.

-¿Tú sabes hacer bizcocho con nueces y manzana?.- preguntó observándole sorprendido.- Y yo que pensaba que si te sacaba del ramen, el pollo y la tortilla de huevo no te defenderías en la cocina.

-Ingrato - gruñó Hisaki cruzándose de brazos - si te digo que aprendí a cocinar de todo hace tiempo no bromeo.

-Está bien, está bien, entonces tú prepararás el bizcocho... pero yo quiero verte hacerlo.- comentó el moreno sonriéndole pícaro.

-Por supuesto que no - respondió Hisaki dándole un golpecito en la nariz - es sorpresa.

-¿Cuál sorpresa si yo te lo pedí?.- preguntó Kei sacándole la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Hisaki empezó a reír, a veces lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero no le importaba. Mientras pudiera ver la hermosa sonrisa de Kei, aquella que no cualquiera podía ver, era suficiente para él y su motivo para decir tonterías.

-Eso no importa...además aún no puedes salir de aquí¿o sí?

-No sé, nadie me dijo que podía salir... pero tampoco me dijo nadie que no pudiera...- le comentó divertido tumbándose en el futón de nuevo.- estoy harto de estar aquí mirando el techo.

Hisaki se colocó dentro del campo de visión que tenía Kei y fue acercándose a él lentamente .

-Entonces, mírame a mí - susurró besándolo apasionadamente.

Kei le abrazó con ímpetu correspondiendo a su beso con pasión, atrayéndole con deseo.

-También me canso de mirarte y no poder tocarte como quiero.- susurró con una mirada intensa y deseosa.

Hisaki dejó caer su peso de la cintura para arriba del cuerpo de Kei y siguió besándolo.

-Eso es porque no quieres - murmuró entre besos.

-Eso es porque ambos lo prometimos.- le respondió dándole una picada en el costado riéndose entre los besos - y no quiero enfrentarme a mi sensei, está siendo muy bueno con nosotros.

-Lo sé - Hisaki se detuvo pero se quedó en su lugar acariciando el rostro de Kei - pero te quiero sacar de aquí de una vez por todas. No te lo había dicho, pero después de la escuela iba a nuestra cabaña, está quedando muy bien.

-Pero ¿qué estás haciendo allí?.- le preguntó el muchacho mirándole sorprendido.- No es como que necesitemos un lugar donde vivir ahora.

-No es para vivir, bobo - regañó Hisaki - ¡toda pareja de enamorados tiene que tener un lugar especial! - exclamó sabiendo lo ridículas que sonaban esas palabras

-Bueno, bueno, eso sí, es un lugar especial para los dos... muy, muy especial.- le dijo acariciándole el rostro recordando su primera y única vez.

Hisaki llevó las manos de Kei a sus labios y las beso tronando los labios.

-Ahora me iré a preparar la cosa esa que quieres¿vale?

-De acuerdo... pídele si puedes, mientras, dile al sensei que necesito hablar con él.- le comentó cariñoso repitiendo el beso.

Hisaki volvió a besar a Kei y salió de la habitación para preparar el dichoso pastel de nuez y manzana. Por el camino le informó a Morita-sensei que Kei lo quería ver y luego fue con Yukiko para preparar la torta. Morita-sensei se disculpó con la madre de Hisaki y subió al cuarto de Kei.

-¿Puedo pasar, Kei-kun?

-Sabe que sí, sensei.- le dijo el muchacho viendo al maestro en la puerta.- Necesitaba hablar con usted... pedirle algo.

Morita cerró la puerta tras él y asintió para indicarle a Kei que estaba dispuesto a escucharle.

-Sensei... sé que puso sus condiciones para que Hisaki y yo compartiéramos cuarto... pero me gustaría que lo reconsiderara...- pidió Kei ligeramente azorado por lo que implicaba su propia petición pero dispuesto a hablarlo tranquilamente con su sensei.

Morita arqueó una ceja y miro fijamente a Kei.

-¿Exactamente a qué te refieres? - dijo tratando de evitar el tema o al menos que fuera más directo.

-Sensei... con todo mi respeto... sabe a qué me estoy refiriendo...- le dijo en voz tenue.- Nos pidió a ambos que nos abstuviéramos si queríamos compartir el cuarto... pero es que no somos compañeros de cuarto sensei... somos pareja... y como tal tenemos... necesidades.

Morita soltó una ligera risita por las palabras de su alumno.

-Kei-kun... no puedo cambiar de opinión ante eso, y no es precisamente porque no acepte su relación, sino por Yuki-chan y los otros alumnos, no digo que sea algo malo, pero no a todos les gusta... así que no puedo aceptarlo - respondió firmemente el maestro.

-Sensei... no es justo.- respondió en tono bajo el moreno sabiendo que estaba poniendo a su maestro en una situación comprometida pero deseando realmente que lo reconsiderase.

-¿Qué no es justo? - preguntó el hombre seriamente - pueden vivir sin tener relaciones, Kei-kun.

-Desde luego no vamos a morir por no tenerlas... pero como pareja y como jóvenes me parece que es una necesidad más que entendible.- refutó Kei en un intento cabezota de convencerle.

Morita siguió mirando a Kei.

-No, Kei-kun... - dijo severamente - en otras dos semanas ya podrás salir y en una semana más podrás moverte por la casa. Era la condición de estar juntos en esta casa, no. – dijo rotundamente el maestro.

El muchacho tan solo asintió finalmente convencido de que toda réplica sería inútil pero sintiendo un fuego dentro hervirle sintiendo aún la injusticia de la situación.

-¿Qué más querías decirme? - preguntó el maestro conservando su calma.

-Era lo único que quería tratar con usted, sensei.- respondió Kei educadamente pero igualmente serio y calmado mordiéndose la lengua al indecoroso y malintencionado comentario que había surgido en su mente.

-Me retiro entonces - dijo el hombre levantándose - espero que Suzuki no queme la cocina.

El hombre salió de la habitación regalándole una sonrisa a Kei, a pesar de saber que el chico estaba furioso. Kei tan solo asintió educadamente ante el comentario volviendo a recostarse en el futón pensando en la situación en la que se encontraban y qué podían hacer, lo único que quería era una relación normal con Hisaki, no era tan complicado de entender.

Después de unas horas, el pastel estuvo listo y Hisaki se lo llevó a Kei, acompañándolo con un poco de té inglés que su madre había comprado.

-¡Kei-kun... mira lo que traje! – dijo emocionado por ver la cara de Kei cuando probara su pastel que estaba seguro que era mil veces mejor que el de su madre.

-Hisaki, hola.- respondió aliviado de verle seguro de que el rubio le ayudaría a disipar la molestia que sentía.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamó Hisaki sacando acercándole el pastel - y lo hice yo solito... bueno, Yuki-chan ayudó pelando las manzanas y las nueces

-Anda, déjame probarlo.- le pidió estirando la mano para que fuera a sentarse a su lado.- Hablé con el sensei.

-¿De qué? - preguntó Hisaki sentándose a su lado y cortando un pedazo del pastel para después pasárselo a Kei. Luego comenzó a servir té.

-De nosotros, de las condiciones que exigió.- le comentó dándole una mordida al bizcocho.- Delicioso, Hisaki - añadió en voz bajita saboreándole con deleite.

-Ah... - Hisaki se ruborizó por completo - ¿cómo le puedes preguntar eso? - continuó con una risita nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que lo haría... pero de todas formas da igual... al parecer es irrespetuoso para Yuki y los otros estudiantes.- comentó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eso dijo? - preguntó Hisaki dando el también el gusto bueno a su creación - ¡no me quedó tan mal!

Hisaki trataba de no caer en ese tema, él también estaba desesperado de no poder hacer nada y si Kei se lo pedía, le valdría un pepino las normas y haría lo que él moreno le pidiera.

-Odio esto... considero este sitio como mi casa... y sin embargo cada vez me siento más como un extraño... cada vez es más como si fuera un invitado no demasiado bien recibido en vez de parte de la familia.- explicó en un susurro Kei mirando su taza de té.

-No creo que sea eso, Kei-kun... de todos los que vivimos aquí eres el que más quieren... pero el sensei tiene que pretender no tener favoritismos - explicó Hisaki tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

-Es lo mismo, Hisaki... no es justo y lo sabes...- comentó Kei observándole.- Y me da igual lo mucho que me quieran si no me hacen sentir querido.- añadió probando el té.

Hisaki suspiró sin saber que más añadir.

-El té lo trajo mamá de casa... es inglés, quizá te sepa extraño.

-Sí, la verdad es que sabe distinto... pero está bueno también.- respondió con una leve sonrisa el moreno.- ¿Crees que nos podríamos mudar a nuestra casita?. Bueno, a la tuya.

Hisaki arqueó una ceja confundido.

-A la cabaña? Kei-kun.. me acababas de decir que no era necesario irnos a vivir allá, además que no está acondicionada para vivir ahí... es como para pasarla una tarde, una noche... pero no toda la vida.

-No digo toda la vida... sólo hasta que podamos encontrar algún otro lugar más... no sé, más habitable.- le respondió el moreno serio.- En cuanto pueda moverme buscaré un trabajo para mis horas libres...

-Kei-kun... ¿en serio, te molesta no poder hacer nada? - preguntó un poco confundido Hisaki, en verdad no entendía el repentino cambio de Kei.

-Me molesta que no se me respete como persona Hisaki... porque mis necesidades forman parte de mí... y además no es sólo por mantener relaciones.- trataba de explicarse Kei.- Eres muy importante para mí... y que nos dejen dormir tal y como lo estamos haciendo más bien parece que nos están dando el capricho pero marcándonos los límites para no tener que afrontar realmente que somos algo más que amigos... y por encima de todo está esto que tengo contigo.

Hisaki sonrió y acarició las mejillas de Kei.

-No te enfades tanto, Kei-kun... te ves feo - dijo tranquilamente. él también deseaba con toda su alma poder compartir todo con Kei y las palabras del moreno eran ciertas, pero él no podía opinar porque era no era su casa. Se mordió los labios y se levantó para cerrar la puerta.

-Hisaki... ¿para qué cierras la puerta?.- le preguntó el moreno ya que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía de ver la calle durante un ratito.

-Le dije a Yukiko que no bajaría a cenar... tenemos una hora - dijo seriamente cargando su mirada de deseo.

-Hisaki...- susurró con voz profunda compartiendo su mirada.- Aún no puedo amor...- añadió con tono deseoso.- Me lastimaría la pierna.

Hisaki no hizo mucho caso, se colocó frente a él y comenzó a besarlo atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

-Trata de no hacer mucho ruido - susurró entre besos.

-De acuerdo.- respondió correspondiendo de inmediato a sus besos entregándose a cualquier deseo que tuviera el rubio.

Hisaki continuó besando a Kei y con sus manos, aún algo torpes, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa para después acariciar lentamente la piel que tanto deseaba acariciar.

-Hisaki... si nos oyen estamos perdidos.- susurró el moreno perdido en los ojos dorados del rubio sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Por eso te digo que no hagas tanto ruido - respondió Hisaki comenzando a besar el cuello de Kei, metiendo su mano en el pantalón del moreno.

-No me lo estás poniendo fácil.- susurró ahogando un gemido pero dispuesto a aguantar lo necesario por sentirse de nuevo cerca de Hisaki.

Hisaki sonrió y volvió a besar la boca de Kei "quizá si te la mantengo ocupada" susurró para volver a besarlo mientras lo recostaba y comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de Kei. Los labios de Hisaki en los suyos lograron ahogar un gemido que su mano había arrancado de su garganta.

Hisaki continuó besando a Kei mientras masturbaba a Kei lentamente, sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, pero tampoco tenía deseos de acelerar todo. Un deseo que su mano no cumplía completamente lo invadió y olvidándose que tenía que ocultar los gemidos de Kei y los suyos propios dejó los labios del moreno y fue deslizándose poco a poco por el pecho desnudo de Kei hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde comenzó a lamer lentamente el miembro de Kei. El moreno no tuvo más remedio que morderse fuerte los labios por no gemir lo más alto que su garganta diera ante la cálida y húmeda sensación que aquella boca le estaba provocando. Realmente sentía ganas de abrazar a Hisaki, atraerlo a él y no dejerle ir nunca. Hisaki entonces, metió todo el miembro de Kei a su boca y comenzo a succionarlo. Con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de Kei, especialmente la lastimada, tratando de trasmitirle todo el calor que sentía por medio de sus caricias. Fue el momento en el que el moreno eligió ponerse una de las almohadas en el rostro sabiendo que no lograría contener mucho más sus jadeos que acompañaban a su rápida respiración... las manos de Hisaki comenzaban a volverle loco de verdad y estaba a punto de perder del todo el control. Hisaki no ignoraba todo lo que pasaba con Kei, alzando un poco la vista vio como se cubría con la almohada y no pudo esconder la sonrisa de su rostro, pero siguió con su labor. Además el hecho de estar haciendo lo prohibido lo estaba excitando también demasiado. No lo pudo resistir, simplemente no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la boca del rubio que estaba proporcionandole semejante placer... cielos... cuanto más pasaba más adoraba a ese rubio tozudo y adorable que siempre estaba a su lado. Hisaki tragó todo y se incorporó descubriendo la cara de Kei para poder besarlo lentamente.

-¿Satisfecho... Kei-kun?

Como toda respuesta volvió a besarle profundo y apasionado y dejó que su mano se deslizara hasta el miembro de Hisaki.

-Yo sí... pero diría que tú no...

Hisaki tuvo que besar con más fuerza a Kei para reprimir el gemido.

-No.. no importa, Kei-kun - susurró sabiendo que él no podría acallar tan facilmente ningún sonido que saliera de su garganta.

-En serio, Hisaki...- murmuró continuando con las caricias, acelerándolas y con la otra mano sosteniendo su cabeza para mantener su boca pegada a la del rubio con pasión y fuerza.

Hisaki ya no opuso resistencia, aunque no deseaba hacerlo tampoco, se dejó llevar por el beso de Kei abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciando su espalda. Kei no tenía intención de soltarle para más que para tomar aire, adoraba a aquel muchacho y no pensaba parar hasta que sintiera como él también encontraba alivio en sus manos. Hisaki continuó besando a Kei sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba tensando poco a poco, se tuvo que separar violentamente de Kei para ocultar un gemido ahogado sobre el hombro del moreno cuando terminó viniendose sobre la mano del otro.

Una vez que lo supo aliviado se acercó a él rodeándole con los brazos y besándole ya con más ternura, acariciándole con cariño y sonriéndole pícaramente ante la trastada compartida.

-Kei-kun - murmuró el chico entre los brazos del moreno - tengo que limpiarme antes de que venga alguien - dijo no queriendo realmente separarse de Kei, pero si no quería que todo se viniera abajo, era necesario.

-Date prisa entonces... y vuelve rápido a abrazarme.- pidió soltando su abrazo mirándole añorante.

Hisaki besó otra vez a Kei y salió al baño. En pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso y se metió a la cama junto con Kei para abrazarlo como era el deseo del moreno... se quedó en silencio y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó en tono cariñoso el otro recargándose sobre el pecho de éste acariciándole con ternura.

-De que somos unos caprichosos y hacemos siempre lo que queremos - respondió mientras acariciaba su mejilla cariñosamente.

-No es que hagamos lo que queremos, Hisaki... esto no es un capricho... somos una pareja... o algo así.- dijo deteniéndose unos instantes ante esas palabras, dándose cuenta de pronto que no habían tratado ese tema antes...- Bueno, el caso es que estamos juntos... no pueden exigirnos que no tengamos necesidades...

Hisaki sonrió y beso nuevamente a Kei.

-Eres mi novio Kei-kun - dijo con una gran sonrisa - y sí... tienes razón, desde que llegué aquí no podía dejar de pensar en abrazarte y besarte hasta hartarme - Hisaki se interrumpió y se puso un dedo en los labios - aunque... creo que eso no va a pasar nunca...

-Eso espero por tu bien.- susurró el moreno acariciándole el rostro con un suave gesto cariñoso.- porque te mataré si te hartas de besarme de mí, de mis besos...- añadió oyendo pasos acercarse por el pasillo que sin duda le hicieron fruncir el ceño, no quería interrupciones de ese momento que estaban compartiendo. Hisaki rió por las palabras de Kei y lo abrazó con fuerza prometiendo que no se iba a hartar.

Continuará...


End file.
